AMOR INMORTAL
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Everlark sobrenatural. Vampiros en Panem. Peeta Mellark es considerado muerto por el Capitolio en los 74 Juegos del Hambre, dejando a su prometida, Katniss desconsolada. Carlisle Cullen para salvarlo, lo convierte en vampiros ¿Podrá Peeta sobreponerse a su naturaleza y volver con su prometida y los mellizos que fueron concebidos por ellos cuando era humano?
1. SINOPSIS

**AMOR INMORTAL**

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

* * *

Peeta y Katniss no ganaron los juegos del Hambre juntos. Ella ganó después de su compañero, su novio y aliado muriera.

El duelo para Katniss es difícil, pero jamás olvidará la promesa que le hizo a Peeta antes de morir. Ella vivirá por sus bebés, el fruto de su amor. Lo único real y certero que siempre atará a Katniss, con sus hijos y en consecuencia al recuerdo del padre.

Al pasar los meses empieza a extrañarlo menos. No porque lo ha dejado de amar, por el contrario siente que su amor por él crece aún más junto a su dolor. El motivo es otro, ya que empieza sentir que está con ella durante las noches y sus salidas al bosque; y más tarde empieza a soñar con él. Piensa que es una fantasía o que se está volviendo loca.

Aunque no tardará en descubrir, nunca la abandonó y que los sueños en los que lo veía a su lado, hablaba con él lo abrazaba y besaba, no eran más que la realidad.

Katniss no entiende cómo es posible que suceda algo así, sus ojos celestes cambiaron por unos rojos color sangre que a medida que pasaron los meses se fueron aclarando hasta llegar a un anaranjado fuerte y cada vez se aclaran más, y su piel es mucho más pálida y fría en sus sueños. También su voz es melódica y cantarina, pero tan afinada que envuelve a Katniss en el más perfecto sueño. Nunca le dio demasiada importancia a esos detalles, porque estaba segura que era él. Hasta que un día ve algo que la hace cuestionar todas sus creencias y empezará a averiguar con ayuda de su amiga que hay detrás de todo eso.

El descubrimiento más impactante será descubrir que Peeta Mellark, no murió en la arena. Él sobrevivió pero no de la forma normal. Peeta Mellark fue convertido en vampiro por un integrante del clan Cullen en un intento desesperado de salvarle la vida.

Peeta Mellark no la dejó desamparada, cuidó de ella durante el embarazo. Pero no se animó a ser claro con ella, ni establecer contacto tan cercano por miedo al rechazo, la aceptación, e incluso de matarla.

A pesar de los planes de Peeta, Katniss no piensa apartarse de él, no importa que tan cambiado esté. Ella lo ama. Sus mellizos lo necesitan en la misma medida que ella misma.

Su amor bajo estas circunstancias no será fácil, pero es eterno, real y sincero, como únicamente lo puede ser el de las almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas por toda la eternidad.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. Ayer empecé a escribir este Crossover. Tendrá cosas de "The Hunger Games" (Suzanne Collins), "Twilight" (Stephenie Meyer) y Existence (Abbi Glines). Son tres de mis sagas y trilogías favoritas. Espero que sea de su agrado y estoy abierta a sugerencias si alguna cosa no les convence del todo.**_

 _ **El prefacio iniciará con los juegos y su relación romántica, la escena de la bayas será muy diferente, Peeta está a punto de morir por tragarse las jaulas de la noche, Katniss está desconsolada, mientras el aerodeslizador se lo lleva a pesar de que lo dieron por muerto sigue teniendo signos vitales que sólo un vampiro puede percibir. Carlisle Cullen le salvará la vida, para que continúe viviendo como él y su familia.**_

 _ **Peeta deberá adaptarse al estilo de vida vegetariano que lleva la familia Cullen y aprender a controlar sus instintos para cumplir con la regla principal del clan: no matar a ningún ser humano. Pero también será su objetivo propio, porque él no quiere asesinar a nadie y a su vez eso le permitirá estar cerca de su novia, Katniss y cuidarla aunque sea a la distancia. Y con suerte, poder ver a los niños que están creciendo en el vientre de ella cuando nazcan. Querrá velar por ellos y su seguridad; ser merecedor del amor y devoción de ellos, sobre todo de Katniss que lo amó por ser tan compasivo, desinteresado y sacrificado. No quiere que el ser vampiro cambié su esencia y aunque sea difícil, lo logrará.**_

 _ **Eso será lo principal que deben saber porque gran parte será desde la perspectiva de Katniss al inició según tengo planeado.**_

 _ **Mañana subo el prefacio.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	2. PREFACIO (EL COMIENZO)

**Disclaimers:** **Todos los personajes humanos, vampiros, híbridos, licántropos, La Deidad, La Muerte y los Trasportadores les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, Abbi Glines y Stephenie Meyer. Este universo alterno es una combinación de los que se presentan en todos los libros. Respetaré las parejas establecidas de cada historia, no habrá combinaciones amorosas raras de personajes de diferente famdom si tienen pareja en los libros originales. A leer.**

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

* * *

Los trágicos amantes del Distrito Doce nunca fueron una estrategia. Cuando Peeta confesó su amor hacia la cazadora, ella le correspondió. Entraron a la arena sabiendo que se amaban mutuamente y que se cuidarían hasta la muerte. Formaron una alianza desde el comienzo junto con Rue y Thresh. Sus aliados fueron muriendo por salvarlos, Peeta y Katniss lograron sobrevivir hasta el final. Tras la muerte de Cato, ellos creyeron que habían ganado, pero se revocó el cambio de reglas y sólo uno podía sobrevivir.

Mientras Peeta estaba convenciendo a su novia de que lo dejara morir, Katniss sacó del un paracaídas, las bayas venenosas que encontraron en la mano de La Comadreja.

Ambos estaban dispuestos a suicidarse, cuando la voz de Claudius interrumpió y les dijo que pararan. Katniss estaba feliz porque ambos podrían salir de la arena con vida y vivir una vida juntos.

Sin embargo, cuando se giró a verlo, Peeta cayó sobre la hierba con el cuerpo contorsionándose. Ella se agachó al lado de su amado, llorando porque comprendió que la advertencia no llegó a tiempo para salvar su vida, Peeta ya se había tragado unas bayas y el resto yacía en la hierba y la palma de su mano.

-Peeta. –Dijo la chica morocha y de llamativos ojos grises, besando sus labios y pidiendo que reaccionara. –Amor, no me dejes.

-Kat…niss. –Dijo el chico rubio de ojos celestes. Estaba débil y agonizando, pero aún así con su cabeza en el regazo de su amada, sintió que la muerte podía llegar a ser dulce. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder estar con ella en el futuro. –Te… amo.

-Yo también. Te amo. Por favor resiste, te necesito.

Él también la necesitaba, y lamentaba no poder cumplir la promesa de quedar siempre a su lado. Ambos sabían que su tiempo juntos se estaba agotando, pero ninguno de ellos quería aceptarlo.

A lo lejos La Muerte estaba observándolos con tristeza. Dankmar aprendió a amar gracias a Pagan, la compañera de su existencia. Y entendía el dolor que suponía dejar ir a la persona amada o sacrificarse por ella. Él sufrió durante el tiempo que estuvo sin ella después que la Deidad le borrara los recuerdos, pero Pagan volvió a él y renunció a su vida humana por amor a La Muerte. Tenían toda la eternidad por delante y nada los separaría.

Katniss no podía ver a Dankmar, su tiempo aún no había llegado, y a pesar de que Peeta centrará su atención en Katniss para grabar en su mente, en su alma recuerdos de ella; él podía sentir que su hora había llegado y que la vida junto a su alma gemela estaba terminando. Las almas siempre lo sienten acercarse cuando llegan al final de sus vidas. En la siguiente vida ellos se reencontrarían y si tenían suerte acabarían juntos, porque sus destinos estaban ligados. El alma de Peeta fue creada para sólo para el alma de Katniss, y viceversa.

-Tienes… que vi…vir. –Suplicó el chico empezando a cerrar sus ojos.

-No. Sin ti, no lo haré. –Dijo ella temblando y dejando la mano de Peeta tomara la suya.

-Hazlo… por… el… bebé.

Debilitado llevó su mano al vientre de Katniss, porque después de tres semanas en la arena descubrieron gracias a un test que les envió Haymitch que estaba embarazada. Empezó con varios síntomas imposibles de ignorar a los ojos del Capitolio y en un paracaídas les llegó una prueba casera rápida.

-Prome…telo. Vive… por… nuestra… niña… o… nues…tro niño.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y su mano manteniendo la de él contra su vientre. El hijo de ambos no merecía morir y si eso hacia feliz a Peeta en sus últimos momentos de vida cumpliría la promesa. Pero eso no significaba que otro hombre ocupara su lugar, lucharía por esa pequeña parte de Peeta que quedaba con ella en su vientre. Un recuerdo de su fugaz y verdadero amor.

-Cuidaré de nuestro hijo. –Ella quería que fuera un niño idéntico al padre, con cabellos rubio cenizo ondulado y ojos celestes. Sería un consuelo que fuera como él.

Peeta sonrió y con un movimiento le pidió a Katniss que se acercara. Con las manos unidas sobre el vientre de la chica, unieron sus labios en un dulce beso de despedida.

-¿Me esperarás hasta que nos reencontremos? –Preguntó ella sobre sus labios, con los ojos abiertos mirando los de Peeta y acariciando su rostro y cabello con su mano libre.

-¿En otra vida? ¿En el cielo?–Pregunta Peeta y ella asintió. –Siempre, Preciosa. Los amo.

Los ojos color cielo del chico se cerraron, la presión que Peeta ejercía sobre el vientre de la chica aflojó, su cabeza cayó hacia un costado.

Su novia empezó gritar su nombre entre llantos y gritos, desesperada porque no quería dejarlo ir. Lo amaba tanto que su vida se volvería oscura sin él, pero le hizo una promesa que no pensaba romper, el bebé de ambos nacería y crecería con personas que lo amaran, aunque ninguna compensaría realmente el haber quedado huérfano antes de nacer. Ella se encargaría que su bebé supiera que tenía un padre que lo cuidaba en el cielo.

Aferro el cuerpo del chico entre sus brazos queriendo grabar cada detalle de su cuerpo y temiendo que su memoria empezara a olvidar su voz, sus facciones, sus sonrisas, sus ojos tan cálidos en los que podía ver que una luz irradiaba llenándola de paz y esperanza en los peores momentos, y haciéndola sentir tan cómoda y amada.

Katniss no tenía idea que Peeta aún estaba vivo y le quedaban algunos momentos de vida.

Dankmar, La Muerte y Gee, la Transportadora estaban listos para tomar su alma cuando él muriera. Su trabajo era doloroso y duro, pero La Deidad los creó para cumplir una misión. La Muerte tomaba las almas, y los Transportadores las llevaban al cielo o al infierno, dependiendo como hubieran emprendido su camino en la tierra. Las almas puras y buenas eran llevadas al cielo, hasta que llegara su momento de reencarnar en otros cuerpos, otras vidas. Ese era el destino de Peeta Mellark, su alma era tan pura que podría regresar a la tierra dentro de unos años, posiblemente cuando Katniss Everdeen muriera, ambos volverían.

Pero nunca sucedió, un cambio de planes modificó el futuro de los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce.

Eso era algo en lo que Dank no podía intervenir. Su alma se negó abandonar su cuerpo al comienzo y ya no pudo hacer nada cuando un medico rubio, de piel pálida y ojos dorados, conmovido con la situación, decidió darle una segunda vida al tributo de dieciséis años. Una vida donde tal vez pudiera ver crecer a su hijo y cuidar de su amada aunque fuera a la distancia. El tributo le recordaba tanto a Edward, quien no merecía haber sufrido tanto durante su vida humana y que tras abrazar la eternidad pudo encontrar la felicidad junto a su esposa y su hija.

En cuanto Peeta fue subido al aerodeslizador y separado de su desconsolada novia, él controló sus signos vitales eran tan débiles que lo consideraron muerto e hicieron sonar el cañón. Carlisle no podía perder tiempo, era posible que no funcionara, pero lo intentaría. Agradeció el hecho de haber pedido el trabajo de médico forense durante los juegos y de estar solo en el aerodeslizador. Ya convencería a los pilotos de que se desviaran del camino habitual y lo llevarán donde él quisiera, o trasladaría el cuerpo cuando llegaran a destino.

-Peeta, esto va a doler, si sobrevives, serán algunos días de sufrimiento. Aunque no estarás solo.

Carlisle y su familia vieron como Peeta se sacrificó desde el principio por la seguridad de Katniss Everdeen, y como se mantuvo vivo sólo para no verla sufrir, aún cuando la muerte lo acechaba. Pensó que seguramente de tener una oportunidad de quedarse, la tomaría sin dudarlo, no por él, sino por la felicidad de ella.

Así que lo hizo. Le inyectó en su cuello su ponzoña almacenada en una jeringa. Funcionó cuando Bella estaba al borde de la muerte tras dar a luz. También, perforó con sus colmillos la piel del chico, inoculándole veneno y posteriormente sellando las heridas para el veneno y su ponzoña no saliera del cuerpo. Le practico masajes cardio respiratorios en el proceso hasta que después de varios minutos, a pesar de la inconsciencia del humano, empezó a escuchar el golpeteo frenético de un corazón en proceso de cambio.

-Funcionó. Ahora es cuestión de tiempo. Volverás con tu amada y podrás protegerla. –Susurró cerca de su oído. -Tú decidirás la forma cuando lo creas correcto o seguro.

El proceso de transformación siempre era doloroso, pero cuando eso pasará no sería más que un mal sueño.

Carlisle sabía que él era el único que podía proteger a la chica del Distrito Doce de todo lo que se le avecinaba. Confiaba en que Peeta sería lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejarse llevar por su nueva naturaleza y anteponer la seguridad de Katniss en cierto momento como siempre lo hizo. Era sabido por varias personas cercanas al gobierno, que ella corría más peligro que cualquier vencedor por sus acciones durante los juegos. El Presidente Snow ya la tenía en la mira y no pararía hasta destruirla.

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Hola. ¿Les gustó el comienzo? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**_

 _ **En el prefacio, mezclé las tres sagas y trilogías. Dankmar y Gee entran en juego para indicar que la muerte de Peeta estaba marcada en el libro, su hora había llegado. También para indicar que Peeta y Katniss son almas gemelas. Por otro lado, Carlisle se interpuso en el destino de su alma.**_

 _ **Si, en Crepúsculo, Edward dice que él no quería poner en juego el alma de Bella y se ve el ser vampiro como una maldición. Si un vampiro muere, su alma no tendrá la oportunidad de reencarnar, del mismo modo que en "Existence" se dice que las almas que deciden quedarse en la tierra vagando o las que llevaron una vida que los guió hacia el mal pertenecen a Ghede, o son llevados a otro plano de donde no salen nunca.**_

 _ **Disculpen, sé que la parte de la despedida de Peeta y Katniss fue muy dolorosa. Ahora saben, Peeta está vivo, de acuerdo, casi vivo. En algún momento ellos se reencontrarán y el sufrimiento terminará.**_

 _ **Para el primer capítulo les doy tres opciones para que ustedes elijan y yo escriba sobre eso:**_

 _ **-Transformación con Peeta y primer encuentro con los Cullen.**_

 _ **-Entrevista de Katniss como Vencedora.**_

 _ **-Katniss enterándose de que tiene mellizos y atravesando el duelo.**_

 _ **Dicho esto, a elegir.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	3. CAPÍTULO 1: LA TRANSFORMACIÓN (PARTE I)

**Disclaimers:** **Todos los personajes humanos, vampiros, híbridos, licántropos, La Deidad, La Muerte y los Trasportadores les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, Abbi Glines y Stephenie Meyer. Este universo alterno es una combinación de los que se presentan en todos los libros. Respetaré las parejas establecidas de cada historia, no habrá combinaciones amorosas raras de personajes de diferente famdom si tienen pareja en los libros originales.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: LA TRANSFORMACIÓN**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

Morir es fácil, dejar sola a la persona que amo estando embarazada es lo más doloroso que haré. ¿Qué hará Katniss sin mí? ¿Cómo cuidará del fruto de nuestro amor?

Le prometo que la esperaré hasta que llegue su hora de partir no importa si me encuentro en el mismísimo infierno. Ni la muerte podrá separarme de ella.

-Los amo. –Le recuerdo a Katniss. Mi mano sigue en su vientre de un mes o tres semanas. Veo por última vez sus ojos grises que ahora derraman lágrimas y su boca que se contorsiona en un puchero. Me parte el alma verla así, pero ha llegado mi hora de irme. Mis ojos se cierran para siempre contra mi voluntad.

 _ **Sé fuerte, Chica en Llamas.**_

Consigo pensar antes de de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos aferrando mi cabeza y sus gritos de dolor pidiéndome que vuelva.

 _ **Lo siento, Preciosa. Te fallé. Te amo. Nunca quise separarme de ti y nuestro bebé. Me gustaría verlo nacer y educarlo contigo, pero ya es tarde.**_

Me sumo en la oscuridad, es mentira lo de la luz al final de túnel. Puedo sentir a un ser acercándose a mí. Es La Muerte reclamando mi alma. No sé cómo es que puedo verlo si tengo los ojos cerrados, en mi mente lo veo. Siento el roce de su mano sobre la mía, veo sus ojos azules, su piel blanca y su cabello negro medio despeinado. Irradia cierta presencia imposible ignorar y es atractivo. ¿Cómo puede ser La Muerte atractiva? Pero tengo miedo, no quiero irme, no quiero abandonar a mi novia. Él me habla. Me dice que debo estar tranquilo y que en unos años volveré a la tierra en otro cuerpo. Pero sigo sin desear seguirlo, pienso en Katniss y lo destrozada que la vi. Unos minutos después todo desparece, incluso ese ser y todo lo que siento es dolor, un dolor que nunca he sentido, ni cuando Cato hirió en la pierna por haber defendido a Katniss cuando nos localizó, ni cuando tragué las bayas.

Retiro lo dicho, morir es doloroso.

 **Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,**

 **Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.**

La canción es una farsa, quien la compuso nunca estuvo al borde de la muerte. Me consuelo con la voz afinada de Katniss en mi mente, esperando que por la mañana mi martirio acabe.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero a medida que trascurre los minutos o las horas, podría jurar que mi corazón empieza a latir y que la calidez al lado del mismo se vuelve más real e intensa.

¿Cómo puede ser? Debería estar muriendo por culpa del veneno.

Un insoportable calor se apodera de mi cuerpo.

Mi respuesta automática es dejar caer aquello que me abraza los brazos, pero no hay nada en ellos. Mis brazos no están acurrucados contra mi pecho. Son cosas muertas que yacen en alguna parte a mis costados. No me puedo mover. El ardor está asfixiándome por dentro.

La sensación de quemazón aumenta, se intensifica, alcanza el tope y vuelve a incrementarse otra vez superando cualquier cosa que haya sentido en mi vida. Ni siquiera las manos de Katniss o sus labios habían tenido tanto efecto en mi cuerpo las noches que nos entregamos el uno al otro en el pent-house. Pero tampoco es una quemazón agradable, por el contrario es la peor de todas.

Siento el pulso latir detrás del fuego que redobla ahora en mi pecho, ha encontrado mi corazón de nuevo, justo cuando hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Porque deseo haberme dejado llevar por La Muerte.

Haría lo que sea por liberarme de este tormento.

El fuego despide más calor e intento gritar, hasta que encuentro mi voz, y suplico morir de una vez por todas. Le pido a esta cosa, o alguien que me mate.

Ya no puedo pensar en nada más que este insoportable dolor y el deseo de que no sentirlo más.

La sensación de quemazón se abre camino a otro lugares y las molestias van en aumento, mis hombros, mi estomago, ascendiendo por mi garganta y llegando a mi rostro.

Logro mover mis manos y mis labios, permitiéndome gritar, pero sigo con los ojos cerrados sin ver nada, salvo oscuridad.

Pasa un tiempo hasta que empiezo a moverme y gritar más fuerte conforme cada zona de mi cuerpo parece afectada por ese fuego.

Es irónico que nos hayamos ganado el apodo de los Tributos en Llamas con Katniss por los trajes que confeccionaron nuestros estilistas con fuego sintético. Ahora literalmente me volví el Chico en Llamas, pero no por un traje simulando estar incendiándose, sino por el fuego expandiendo en el interior de mi cuerpo, en cada terminación nerviosa, cada hueso, cada musculo, cada vena por la pasa sangre.

-La morflina no funciona. –Grita un hombre.

-Como sucedió con Emmett. El veneno quemó la medicina. Es inútil. Tendremos que recurrir a otro método. –Dice alguien más.

-No podemos evitar su dolor, Carlisle. –Dice una mujer. –Es tarde.

-Alice, lo inmovilizaremos. Tráenos lo que necesitamos.

¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Desde cuándo puedo escuchar?

Si, tal vez ellos me puedan ayudar.

-¡Mátenme! ¡Mátenme ya, por favor! ¡Déjenme morir!

Esta es la experiencia más traumática y difícil que he vivido. Ni siquiera entiendo que me sucede. Necesito que acabe.

Siento muchas manos encima de mí, cintas que cubren mi cintura, mis pies, mis hombros, mis muñecas, alguien que tapa mis ojos y boca para no grite más.

-El dolor pasará, Peeta. Resiste hasta que el proceso termine. –Me pide la primera persona que habló minutos antes.

 _¿Acabará? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué proceso habla?_

La realidad es que el tiempo pasa y no parece acabarse nunca. Sólo hay lugar para un sufrimiento ardiente y violento. Mis gritos y suplicas son acallados por la mordaza que me colocaron. Y más allá de mover mis pies y manos lo demás sigue inmovilizado.

En cierto momento, la molestia se duplica de forma repentina y casi imposible. La mitad inferior de mi cuerpo, de pronto se prende en llamas. Ese escozor eterno me abraza con inclemencia.

Puede que pasen segundos o días, semanas o años, pero en algún momento el tiempo vuelve a adquirir significado de nuevo y me siento más fuerte.

Aunque el incendio no disminuye ni un grado. Comienzo a desarrollar una nueva capacidad de experimentarlo, una nueva sensibilidad para poder apreciarlo, para percibir por separado cada una de aquellas abrasadoras lenguas de fuego que lamen mis venas, pero a pesar de ello, pude pensar.

Katniss y mi bebé. Mis padres. Mis hermanos. La familia de Katniss. Mi distrito. Los Juegos del Hambre.

Katniss. Katniss. Katniss. Las veces que hicimos el amor, ambos tan inexpertos y desesperados que no pensamos que una de esas noches procrearíamos a una vida. Tal vez porque no estaba en nuestros planes salir de la arena, o nos pudimos contener porque nos quedaba tan poco tiempo de vida.

¿Cómo estará mi novia, mi preciada Katniss? ¿Acaso sobreviví por algún extraño milagro? ¿Por qué estoy sufriendo tanto si ese fuera el caso? ¿Estoy en el hospital del Capitolio? ¿Me están tratando especialistas? ¿Katniss donde está? ¿Nuestro bebé está sano? ¿Cuándo la volveré a ver?

Si para volver a estar junto a ella debo pasar este suplicio, merece la pena, luchar por mi pequeña familia. Porque si bien no estamos casados ahora que nacerá un pequeño ser mitad mía y mitad suya, somos una familia y debo protegerlos.

Dejé de gritar y moverme hace mucho porque era inútil. Ahora si siento dolor más agudo, convierto mis manos en un puños y muerdo la mordaza con mis dientes.

Sólo me queda la fuerza justa para sostenerme allí, casi inmóvil, mientras me chamusco vivo.

El sentido del oído se aviva más, y puedo contar los latidos retumbantes y frenéticos de mi corazón marcando el tiempo.

Puedo contar la respiración superficial que jadea entre mis dientes.

Puedo contar también las sordas respiraciones regulares que proceden de exactamente dos personas ubicadas cerca de mí. Son distintas. Éstas se mueven con más lentitud que mi corazón o mi propia respiración, de modo que me concentro en ellas para calcular el tiempo de forma más precisa.

Más regulares aún que el péndulo de un reloj, aquellas respiraciones me empujan a través de los segundos achicharrantes hacia el final.

Continúo sintiéndome más fuerte, y mis pensamientos se aclaran. Cuando percibo nuevos ruidos más lejanos o insignificantes, empiezo a cuestionarme lo anormal que es que escuche sonidos que antes no percibía.

Pasos ligeros que vienen desde fuera de la habitación a varios metros de distancia, el susurro del aire agitado por una puerta abierta, el brisa suave que entra por una ventana y choca contra las cortinas. Lo siento mucho más intenso que días antes. Los pasos se acercan más y siento una presión sobre la parte interior de mi muñeca.

-¿Todavía no hay ningún cambio?

-Ninguno.

Siento una ligera presión, un aliento contra mi piel abrasada.

-No queda ningún resto de olor a morflina.

-Ya lo sé.

-Peeta, ¿puedes oírme? –Pregunta el mismo hombre que me dijo que me tranquilizara y que todo pasaría en algún momento.

Siento su mano posarse bajo la mía. No quiero siquiera hacer algún movimiento o hablar. Descubrí que se sobrelleva mejor el dolor si me quedo quieto y pienso en cosas agradables.

-Si me escuchas, dame una señal. ¿Puedes apretarme la mano?

Lo hago. Aprieto su mano con fuerza y después la suelto.

-Bien, Peeta. Ya falta poco. Va a doler, pero estás más cerca del final. Soy Carlisle Cullen, estaré para ayudarte cuando despiertes.

 _¿No lo estaba ya? Si estuviera dormido no lo escucharía, ni podría moverme por propia voluntad. ¿Debería recordar ese nombre? ¿Es una de las tantas personas que me cuida?_

-¿Crees que hiciste bien? –Pregunta alguien.

-No me arrepiento, si es a lo que te refieres. Fue la misma medida que tomé contigo, Rose y Esme.

-Lo sé. Pero Jacob no está muy feliz. ¿Qué sucederá con el tratado? Se suponía que Bella sería la última en ser mordida por un Cullen.

-Ya veremos cómo nos arreglamos, Edward. No podía dejar morir a este chico, tenía posibilidades de salvarse.

-Sobre todo por su novia y su hijo.

-Lo necesitan. Esperemos que pueda adaptarse a nuestra vida, es lo único que le permitirá estar con ellos.

-Bella se adaptó rápido. –Dice Edward. –No puedo decir de los demás, nos ha costado.

-Ella vino planeándolo desde que te conoció, tuvo tiempo para hacerse a la idea, pero no creo que tengamos muchos problemas con él.

-Peeta es una buena persona, bastante centrada y con las ideas claras. No mató a nadie en los juegos sin motivo y cruelmente, sólo lo hizo una vez por defender a Katniss y se notó que sintió culpa posteriormente. Opino igual que Carlisle. –Una voz femenina inteeumpe la conversación de ambos.

Puedo escuchar suave movimiento, cada sonido, es tan extraño.

-Espero que sea así, Bella. –Contesta Edward.

-¿Así latía mi corazón? –Pregunta ella.

-No, el tuyo latía más fuerte. –Dice Carlisle. –Pero, él va a estar bien. El proceso de transformación se está llevando de la forma adecuada.

 _¿De qué transformación hablan?_

-¿El veneno de las bayas y la infección de su pierna?

-La infección ya está curada y la herida sellada. Miren. –Noto que descubren mi pierna desnuda pero no siento frío. Escucho la corriente de aire al elevar la sabana. –Y mi ponzoña se encargará del resto, será curativa en todos los aspectos para él. No se presentará ningún problema.

-Debe de estar pasando un calvario. –Dice Bella. –Podíamos escuchar sus gritos desde afuera de la casa.

 _No puede estar más acertada._

-Es una lástima que no le haya suministrado morflina antes, pero fue todo muy rápido, no alcanzó a hacerle efecto, sólo el tiempo suficiente para poderlo sacar del hospital, traerlo a casa y pasar desapercibidos en el camino.

 _Espera ¿qué? ¿No estoy en el Centro de Entrenamiento? ¿Dónde está Katniss? ¿Cómo un médico pudo sacarme del hospital y traerme a una casa?_

También nombró ponzoña. Se supone que es una sustancia nociva para la salud y destructiva para la vida. No, dijo me curaría, debió haberse confundido o yo escuché mal.

Mientras sucede esto, el fuego incontrolable continúa abrasándome. Pero ahora hay más espacio en mi cabeza. Espacio para reflexionar sobre su conversación, para recordar lo ocurrido y sufrir.

Repito en mi mente la canción que Katniss cantó cuando la conocí y durante nuestras noches en la cueva, también a escondidas en el tren camino al Capitolio cuando ella creía que no la estaba espiando en el vagón comedor.

 **E** **n lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce**

 **Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;**

 **Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo**

 **Y cuando los abras el sol estará en el cielo.**

 **Este sol te protege y te da calor,**

 **Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,**

 **Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad,**

 **Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**

 **En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,**

 **Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.**

 **Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,**

 **Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.**

 **Este sol protege y te da calor,**

 **Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.**

 **Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad,**

 **Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**

* * *

 _ **A/B:**_ _ **Hola. Por Fanfiction y Wattpad la mayoría quiso leer primero la transformación y encuentro con los Cullen. Básicamente me estoy basando en la transformación de Bella, pero le estoy haciendo cambios, Peeta llegó de repente a un mundo que no conocía y obviamente no entiende lo que le sucede, pero no soporta el proceso de transformación. Tampoco una motivación para quedarse quieto y callado, la morflina (cosa del siglo avanzado de Panem) no hizo efecto en él, como para inmovilizarlo, así que tuvieron que inmovilizarlo manualmente.**_

 _ **RoseAllyWhitPotter17:**_ _ **Gracias. No creo que me resulte muy difícil, debo cambiar escenarios y esas cosas. Crepúsculo se ambienta en nuestra época y aquí han pasado siglos, los Cullen debieron adaptarse a esté nuevo mundo. Igual el sentido de moda de Alice definitivamente será más parecido al antiguo, o como el de Cinna. Ella obviamente odia las modas ridículas del Capitolio. Creo que Katniss será mucho peor Bella en sentido de moda y Alice se quejará mucho porque a Katniss no le interesan ni un poco esos temas. xD El error lo corregí primero quería poner "la vencedora" y después lo cambie por "ella" pero se me pasó borrar "la". No me di cuenta que tú lo dijiste, gracias. El segundo o tercer capítulo será la entrevista. Depende si mezclo las perspectivas o no. Qué bueno que te parezca intrigante, es lo que tiene mezclar ambos universos en simultáneo.**_

 _ **Perla de carbn:**_ _ **Aquí tienes la transformación. Ganó por mayoría en mis dos cuentas.**_

 _ **Monse-0.3:**_ _ **Espero que el primer capítulo te guste tanto como el prefacio. Tiene sus toques personales de Peeta, sobre todo la parte final del capítulo.**_

 _ **Muy pronto subo la segunda parte, el capítulo, que por cierto, está prácticamente acabado.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	4. CAPÍTULO 1: LA TRANSFORMACIÓN (PARTE II)

_**CAPÍTULO 1: LA TRANSFORMACIÓN**_

 _ **POV PEETA**_

* * *

 _ **-PARTE II-**_

* * *

 _ **E**_ _ **n lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce**_

 _ **Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;**_

 _ **Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo**_

 _ **Y cuando los abras el sol estará en el cielo.**_

 _ **Este sol te protege y te da calor,**_

 _ **Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,**_

 _ **Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad,**_

 _ **Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**_

 _ **En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,**_

 _ **Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.**_

 _ **Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,**_

 _ **Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.**_

 _ **Este sol protege y te da calor,**_

 _ **Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.**_

 _ **Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad,**_

 _ **Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**_

Para compensar lo negativo traigo a mi mente la imagen que tengo de ella, durante nuestro día en el tejado. Relajada con su cabeza en mi regazo, tejiendo una corona de flores mientras me cantaba y después me miraba con sus ojos grises llenos de amor y una sonrisa radiante.

Quiero volverla a ver cuando esto acabe, no podré vivir sin ella.

-Iré a ayudar a Renesmee con su equipaje. –Dice Bella.

-Dile a Jacob que vaya terminando de arreglar todo también. Los llevaré a la estación en dos horas. Será mejor si ellos se mantienen lejos un largo tiempo, hasta que esto se solucione.

Puedo escuchar con toda claridad el beso que se dan, aunque no parezca ser más que un roce de labios.

 _¿Qué me sucede?_ Todo se siente tan real e intenso, nunca he experimentado nada igual.

Los pasos de ella se alejan y abandonan la sala. Si me guio por los segundos que creo que pasaron, Edward se va media horadespués asegurando que irá a cambiarse y poner todo el equipaje de su hija y Jacob en el auto.

Estoy en una casa de familia. Es lo único que sé.

Diez mil novecientas cuarenta y tres respiraciones más tarde, unos pasos que suenan distintos se deslizan con un susurro en la habitación. Más ligeros. Más... rítmicos.

Puedo distinguir aquellas sutiles diferencias entre pasos, respiraciones y ruidos que nunca había sido capaz de escuchar en toda mi vida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más queda? –pregunta Carlisle.

-No puedo verlo con exactitud. No debe de ser mucho ya. –Responde una mujer. Hasta su voz es peculiar, más alegre y harmoniosa. –Se le está aclarando la piel. Se ve ahora casi perfecto.

-No eras tan optimista hace dos días.

-No pude ver casi nada hace dos días. Ahora que él está libre de todos los puntos ciegos se distingue muy bien.

-¿Si lo soltamos se seguirá quejando?

-Dame un segundo… No, parece que se cansó de insistir y decidió quedarse quieto por propia voluntad.

Sueltan cada correa, muñequera e incluso la mordaza que me colocaron en la boca. Me siento liberado y más tranquilo. Pero tiene razón, me cansé de luchar contra lo que sea que me sucede y no pienso ni siquiera gritar. Ya pasé mucho tiempo haciéndolo y no mejora en nada cada molestia.

¿Cuánto tiempo queda? ¿Cuántos segundos más seguiré ardiendo? ¿Diez mil? ¿Veinte? ¿Otro día más, ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos? ¿Más aún?

-Creo que se convertirá en el más hermoso del clan. –Dice ella.

-Que no te escuche Rosalie, o se pondrá celosa. –Carlisle se ríe.

-Es que míralo, siendo humano todas las mujeres del Capitolio estaban locas por él. Ahora el cambio lo favorecerá aún más.

-Aunque él no parece ser de los que se regodean en su propia belleza.

-Claro que no, y eso lo hace más especial.

-¿Has visto a Katniss?

-No hay nada nuevo, sigue en el hospital, deprimida. Es entendible. Me cuesta ver su futuro ahora mismo, pero ella y sus planes no apuntan a nada bueno en estos momentos.

 _Katniss… No. Tiene que saber que aún no morí. ¿Por qué ella estaría deprimida?_

-Hablaremos de esto después, Alice.

Escucho el aire agitarse debido a la marcha de la mujer. Distingo claramente el siseo de la tela cuando se mueve, al rozarse. Oigo también con nitidez el silencioso zumbido de la luz que cuelga del techo. Escucho la ligera brisa que sopla en el exterior de la casa. Puedo percibir todo. Cada vez mi sentido auditivo se agudiza más.

Muy lejos están viendo la televisión.

Reconozco la voz de Claudius Templesmith y Caesar Flickerman. Podría no prestar atención, pero ellos están involucrados en los juegos, es posible que digan algo de Katniss o de mí.

-No entiendo porque tenemos que ver esto, Rose. –Dice un hombre. –Nosotros odiamos los programas relacionados con los Juegos del Hambre. Casi prefiero ver las novelas rosas del Capitolio.

-Carlisle, nos pidió que estuviéramos atentos a cualquier noticia que escucháramos sobre la chica.

-A mí no me lo pidió.

-Tú estabas cazando con Jasper cuando nos dijo eso. Ahora cállate.

Alguien sisea.

-En este programa no podemos decir mucho más. El Capitolio lamenta el fallecimiento del tributo Peeta Mellark y apoya a la vencedora Katniss Everdeen en el momento más difícil de su vida. Ella sigue internada y está siendo tratada por psicólogos y especialistas en obstetricia. –Dice Caesar.

-El embarazo no está en riesgo pero la paciente sigue muy inestable mentalmente a causa de la muerte de su novio y padre de su hijo.

¿Muerte? ¿Cómo que estoy muerto? Yo soy su novio. Entré a la arena con ella. Estoy sufriendo pero me siento cada vez más vivo y fuerte. ¿Estoy en algún tipo de purgatorio o estar muerto consiste en soñar?

-Es una lástima lo sucedido con esta pareja ¿no? Cuando parecía que saldrían con vida y vivirían felices, él se traga las bayas y muere. –Dice Caesar con dolor autentico.

-Debí haber hablado antes y esto se hubiera evitado.

-No te culpes, amigo. Fue todo muy rápido. No puedes hacer nada por cambiarlo. Lamentable televidentes, pueblo de Panem, los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce que tanto nos conmovieron fueron separados por la muerte. Nuestras condolencias para la reciente vencedora. Deseamos que pueda sobreponerse a esta pérdida y que el hijo de ambos crezca sabiendo que su padre amaba a su madre y lo valiente que él era.

Es este momento todo mi mundo se viene abajo y dejo salir un grito, su nombre. Porque ahora mismo el dolor que siento al saber que Katniss está sufriendo y el no entender que me sucede es muy grande. Digo su nombre nuevamente. Grito dejo salir todo lo que estuve conteniendo hasta el momento. Grito de dolor, me muevo y me contorsiono yendo a ritmo con las zonas que se van quemando y incinerando en mi cuerpo.

El malestar que fue mínimamente soportable por un tiempo, volvió con violencia minutos antes. Intenté soportarlo hasta ahora que escuché que supuestamente morí y que Katniss y mi bebé quedaron solos. Eso no lo puedo sobrellevar.

Ahora no hay nada me impida moverme y gritar a mi gusto. Es mi manera de descargar la tortura física y psicológica que me toma como presa cada instante.

A veces abro los ojos unos instantes y veo que estoy en una habitación con paredes en tono gris claro. Otras veces veo ojos dorados y piel pálida. Nunca vi a nadie con irises de ese tono, ni la piel tan blanca. Pero los cierro de inmediato porque mis ojos arden, al igual que mi garganta, parece que no hubiera bebido en semanas, porque está completamente seca y tengo una sed que nunca pensé que fuera posible sentir.

No hago caso a las voces que intentan tranquilizarme. He llegado a mi límite de tolerancia. Puedo sentir como me sostienen entre varios y vuelven a sujetarme como antes en algunos puntos concretos de mi cuerpo.

Eso ya no me importa. Estoy ardiendo por culpa del fuego y la sed. El fuego que ahora está propagándose a mi corazón con más virulencia.

Estoy casi seguro que voy a morir. Los latidos son demasiado frenéticos y cada vez incrementan su ritmo a niveles inimaginables.

-Carlisle –llama un hombre, nos es ninguna que haya escuchado hasta el momento.

-Llegó el momento. –Dice él. –Déjame verlo.

Siento que las manos que me sostienen de los hombros y son reemplazadas otras.

El fuego se retira de las palmas de mis manos, mis muñecas y parte de mis piernas, dejándolas libres de dolor y frescas, pero se instala en mi corazón, que arde con tanta fuerza como el sol y late a una furiosa y nueva velocidad.

-Escuchen. –Indica Edward.

El sonido más fuerte que se oye en la habitación es el de mi corazón desenfrenado, que late al ritmo del fuego. Duele como nunca me ha dolido nada. Me asusto tanto que me agarro de las sabanas que cubren la cama en la que estoy.

-Ah -dice Carlisle-, ya casi ha terminado.

No puedo alivio ante sus palabras, porque no tengo la menor idea que está acabando. ¿Mi vida, o el dolor? A estas alturas creo que ambas palabras son sinónimos.

Derramo lágrimas, aunque no me atrevo a abrir los ojos.

-Muy pronto. –Dice Alice con impaciencia. –Traeré a los demás.

El fuego rasga mi pecho inundándolo de más calor, extrayéndolo de mis codos y mis rodillas.

Grito. Ahora no me pusieron nada para evitarlo.

-Haré que suban ya –Dice Alice, con un punto de urgencia en su tono y escucho el siseo del aire cuando se precipita afuera.

Y entonces...

Mi corazón despega batiendo rápidamente, con el sonido de una sola nota sostenida; parece que se abre camino a través de mis costillas. El incendio llamea en el centro de mi pecho, absorbiendo los restos para alimentar el más abrasador de los rescoldos. La espalda se me arquea, doblándome como si algo me estuviera alzando desde el corazón, haciendo que pierda el control nuevamente. Después me derrumbo sobre la mesa.

Se inicia una batalla en mi interior: mi corazón se acelera contra el fuego que lo ataca y ambos van perdiendo. El fuego es domado, habiendo consumido ya todo lo que era combustible y mi corazón galopa hacia sus últimos latidos.

Yo lo único que logro pensar es que mi fin llegó y esto que debe ser similar a un ataque cardíaco.

En mi mente, me despido de Katniss y del hijo que nunca veré nacer, que jamás sostendré en mis brazos, llenaré de besos y cosquillas. El que jamás sabrá lo que es tener a tu padre con vida y que no contará con el privilegio de que lo cuide o lo guie en cada etapa de su vida. A la chica con la que nunca me casaré como era mi sueño, y que no veré sonreír directamente a mí después de traer a nuestro hijo al mundo.

El fuego se encoge, concentrándose en aquel órgano que es lo último vivo que queda en mí, con una oleada final insoportable. Esa llamarada es contestada por un profundo golpe sordo, que suena como a hueco.

 _Adiós, Katniss. Adiós, bebé. Adiós, papá. Adiós, mamá. Adiós, Alexander. Adiós, Rye._

Mi corazón tartamudea un par de veces y después late sólo una vez más.

Y ya no hay ningún otro sonido. Ninguna voz. Ningún latido. Ni una sola respiración, ni siquiera la mía. El ambiente es un completo silencio.

Durante un momento, lo único que puedo comprender es la ausencia de dolor.

Estoy muerto. Me niego a abrir a los ojos. Tengo miedo de lo que encontraré al abrirlos. Todavía me cuesta aceptar que nunca volveré a ver a mis seres queridos.

Me encuentro sorprendido porque no necesito respirar, aunque lo hago una vez, no hace ninguna diferencia.

Me recuerdo que los muertos no necesitan respirar.

-Bienvenido, Peeta. –Dice una voz masculina calmada que escucho por primera vez.

Abro los ojos y miro hacia arriba. Descubro que me encuentro en la misma habitación que antes. No en el cielo, o el infierno, como creí.

Miro a mi alrededor, encontrándome con ocho personas de piel pálida, ojos dorados y de una belleza sobrenatural. Ni con todo el maquillaje y las cirugías podrían lucir así.

Todos me están observando en silencio sin parpadear, atentos a mis actitudes, o cualquier movimiento que haga.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Me atrevo a preguntar.


	5. CAPÍTULO 2: MELLIZOS

**CAPÍTULO 2: MELLIZOS**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

-Katniss... -Escucho la voz de Cinna a mis espaldas pero lo ignoro.

Mi mente está muy lejos vaga entre los recuerdos que tengo con Peeta y acaricio mi vientre pensando en mi embarazo y como seré capaz de llevarlo adelante con solo diecisiete años sin mi novio fallecido.

Me he pasado las últimas dos semanas llorando sin importarme que me vean. Siento que mi corazón se ha desgarrado en pedazos que nunca se podrán recomponer.

-Debes comer, Katniss. Peeta no querría que te descuidaras.

-No tengo hambre. -Respondo.

Se pasan todo el tiempo alimentándome por zondas para aportarme lo nutrientes que necesito durante mi embarazo. No han podido convencerme de que coma todo lo necesario. A veces lo hago y otras no. El psiquiatra le dijo a mi equipo que no me presionaran. Que estoy en un estado depresivo y me resultará difícil salir del mismo. Pero que me seguirá tratando un tiempo, incluso cuando regrese al distrito, por teléfono y personalmente.

El Doctor Aurelius lamenta no poder darme medicina, porque eso me ayudaría, pero teme que eso me provoque un aborto, o algún problema que afecte el desarrollo del embarazo. Cuando me dijo eso me asusté. No quiero que le suceda nada a mi bebé. Es lo único que me queda de mi novio. Si le pasa algo será como perder por segunda vez a Peeta y no lo soportaría.

-Al menos bebe algo. -Me dice.

Acepto el vaso que me ofrece y tomo del jugo exprimido de naranja dulce. Últimamente tengo más sed que de costumbre, no es de extrañar si me la paso llorando y gritando. Recostada en la cama de la que apenas me muevo.

Cinna se ve ojeroso y triste. Sé que él me quiere como se puede querer a una hija. También Haymitch, Effie y Portia han sido una buena compañía para mí. Pero la conexión que siento con Cinna es mayor, me recuerda a mi padre a su calidez y comprensión hacia mí.

-¿Sigues apostando por mí? ¿Después de haberme convertido en esto?

-Saldrás adelante. -Acerca su mano a mi vientre. -Tienes un motivo por el que vivir. Una promesa que cumplir.

-No podré hacerlo, Cinna. Lo extraño tanto. Lo necesitamos. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué nos dejó? ¿Por qué ahora que por fin pude estar con el chico que amo desde los once años, lo perdí? Se suponía... que ganaríamos y seríamos felices. Es mi culpa. No debí darle las bayas. Eso es lo peor. Yo fui la que lo empujo a la muerte, pensando que en el Capitolio tendrían misericordia de nosotros y cuando nos detienen... Peeta... -No consigo acabar la frase. Entre mis hormonas, mi dolor y mi culpa rompo a llorar de inmediato. Es la primera vez que hablo tanto.

En mi mente se repiten, sus últimos minutos de vida, viendo como se iba su vida sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, su cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida entre mis brazos, yo besando su cadáver y rogando que el chico que amo regrese de la muerte, que no nos abandone. Es una tortura constante, que hace que la grieta de mi corazón duela aún más.

¿Así se sintió mi madre cuando mi padre murió? Si es un dolor tan grande como en que yo siento, no entiendo como siquiera sigue vida. La juzgué mal, y me arrepiento. ¿Quién diría que yo tendría el mismo destino?

Siento unos brazos rodeándome, una calidez envolviéndome. Cinna me trata de consolar, pero no sirve de nada. Estoy rota sin remedio.

Una mujer interrumpe en la habitación, acompañada de varias enfermeras.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpa la mujer. -Puedo volver después.

-¿Qué necesitan? -Pregunto entrecortadamente.

-Soy la doctora Stanley. Puedes llamarme Bonnie. Soy la obstetra que la atenderá durante estos nueve meses, señorita Everdeen. La persona que la vio anteriormente era de forma temporal.

Me aparto de Cinna y me recuesto nuevamente en la cama. Miro a la mujer de mediana edad con cabello cobrizo y ojos azules. Ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Peeta que me duele verla.

-¿Qué le harán? -Pregunta Cinna.

Acaricio mi vientre recordándome que debo luchar por este pequeño ser.

-Un ultrasonido.

-¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto.

-Sirve para saber el estado y desarrollo de los bebés dentro de útero. -Responde ella. -Nos gustaría hacerlo ahora. Entendemos que es un momento muy difícil para usted. Porque el padre no está presente, así que puede elegir quien la acompañara o si quiere estar sola...

-Quiero que Cinna se quede conmigo. -Respondo. Él toma mi mano.

-No me iré. -Promete.

Las enfermeras instalan varios aparatos alrededor de mi cama. La obstetra los pone en funcionamiento y configura algunas funciones en la pantalla táctil.

Desearía que fuera Peeta quien estuviera compartiendo este momento conmigo. Él se puso tan feliz cuando nos enteramos del embarazo, mientras yo estaba aterrada. Me tranquilizó y me aseguró que una vez que saliéramos de la arena seríamos una familia, me habló de todos los planes que tenía para nosotros y nuestro bebé. Yo colaboré y le confesé otros planes para agregar a la larga lista. Lo dijo con tanta convicción que lo creí. Ahora no somos nada. Peeta jamás experimentará la experiencia de ser padre, jamás verá nacer a nuestro hijo, no lo sostendrá en brazos. No podremos casarnos. Mi hijo nunca conocerá lo que significa tener un padre, porque no pienso buscar un reemplazo para Peeta. Seré como mi madre y Hazelle, que siguen amando a sus maridos aún después de la muerte.

No olvidaré el amor que sentí por Peeta desde poco después que él me lanzara los panes cuando estaba al borde de la muerte en su manzano, ni como le seguí los pasos prácticamente los siete años siguientes. Ignorando que nuestros sentimientos eran los mismos y que él también me seguía los pasos y me ayudaba en silencio a través de otros. Después nuestros encuentros en la panadería, tensos y relajados por momentos cuando iba a hacer los intercambios. Sus ojos que siempre demostraron amor y yo no fui capaz de reconocerlo.

Me paralizo cuando me levantan la bata de hospital y me cubren de la cintura para abajo con una sabana. Me cubro el vientre con rapidez. Porque no sé que planea hacer. Yo estaba inconsciente cuando me hicieron todos los estudios.

-Katniss, no te harán nada. -Dice Cinna acariciando mi cabello. -Es un examen de rutina.

-Te aplicaré un gel en tu vientre, colocaré el ultrasonido y te masajeare. No debes preocuparte, solamente sentirás frío a causa del gel. Esto permitirá que podamos ver en esta pantalla al bebé.

-¿Verlo? -Pregunto.

Bonnie me sonríe con ternura.

-Sí, Katniss. Esta vez lo verás tú.

Cierro los ojos en el momento que levanta mi bata y un escalofrío me recorre cuando me coloca el gel transparente y escondo mi rostro en la almohada. Pero esta vez para contener mi llanto sin éxito. Ni siquiera puedo sentirme feliz, me sentiría así si estuviera Peeta conteniéndome, pero nunca lo estará.

-Lamento la muerte de su novio. Me toca atender a mujeres solas, porque sus parejas murieron, o las abandonaron. Es muy duro, pero tiene que saber que aún hay gente que la quiere y la ayudará. Debe ser fuerte para enfrentar esto y llevar su embarazo adelante. Eso quería su novio, que viviera por su hijo.

No le respondo nada, parece sincera en su preocupación. Pero no me sirven sus palabras, espero que ella nunca sepa lo que significa estar en mis zapatos, porque no se lo deseo a nadie. Si Peeta no me hubiera hecho prometer que cuidaría a nuestro hijo, me hubiera suicidado. Todavía sigo pensando en esa posibilidad, pero eso significaría matar a un ser que es mitad mía y mitad suya, y no puedo hacerlo por respeto a él y sus deseos.

Cinna me sigue consolando y cuando la obstetra me pregunta si deseo postergar esto, le digo que no. Me pongo en la posición correcta, pero sigo con mi cabeza de costado sobre la almohada, cuestionándome como podré resistir su ausencia. Peeta era todo para mí y yo era todo para él. Pero la vida es tan injusta que terminó separándonos de la peor manera.

-Kat, debes ver esto. -Cinna me insiste varias veces hasta que saco la cabeza de mi almohada húmeda por las lágrimas. Cuando él me indica la pantalla, me quedo sorprendida ante lo que veo. Ella me dice que el pequeño bultito que se ve es mi bebé, tiene la cabeza formada, se puede apreciar donde comienza y termina su pequeño cuello que une su cabecita con el resto de su cuerpito. Casi sonrío ante esa imagen. Y lloro más, aunque no sé si es por tristeza, nostalgia o felicidad. Ahora que lo veo, mi embarazo parece más real.

-Peeta estaría muy feliz. -Comenta Cinna.

-Lo sé.

Bonnie tiene expresión nerviosa y me preocupo, por suerte mi acompañante pregunta antes que yo:

-¿Qué pasa, Doctora?

-No lo sé. -Responde seria.

Empieza a mover el ultrasonido en otras posiciones. Siento mi corazón salirse de mi pecho al imaginar que hay algo malo en ese pequeño ser, eso terminaría de romperme y si haría que me fuera con Peeta de forma definitiva. Veo en la pantalla otro bulto más encorvado, una mancha, o eso creo. Me desconcierta y tengo miedo de lo que sea. La expresión en el rostro de Bonnie, ya no es de miedo, sino de concentración. Después ella sonríe y no sé qué pensar.

-¿Mi bebé tiene algo malo? -Pregunto con temor.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Son dos sacos.

-Allí se desarrollan los fetos durante el embarazo. Mira el primero. -Vuelve a posicionarlo en la posición que antes. Este el primer saco. -Lo señala con el dedo. -Esa manchita que ves ahí, es tu bebé. Tienes cuarenta y seis días de gestación. El tamaño es muy pequeño para un sólo feto en formación. Pero... -Ubica el ultrasonido en otra posición. -Está bien para ser un embarazo múltiple.

-¿Embarazo múltiple?

-Este es el segundo saco y mira con atención.

Sigue buscando la mejor posición y es entonces cuando puedo distinguir que el bulto que me había preocupado, tiene la misma forma que el anterior más allá de sus posiciones diferentes. Cabeza, cuello y cuerpo.

-Son mellizos, señorita Everdeen. Va a tener dos hijos.

Observo a mis bebés con atención.

-Parece que mi compañero no pudo distinguirlo bien hace dos semanas. Dijo que tenía dudas y que posiblemente para esta etapa se podría saber con claridad. Felicidades, la mayoría de las personas se sentirían muy afortunadas, no suele ser algo normal.

Cierro los ojos, con lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro, con la imagen de Peeta en mi mente, su sonrisa radiante mientras hablaba de nuestro futuro como padres y sobre lo mucho que consentiría a nuestro hijo o hija. Recuerdo que mencionó que quería una nena. Su pequeña princesa, igual de hermosa que la madre, y yo le dije que quería que fuera un niño que se pareciera a él.

* * *

- _¿Me esperarás hasta que nos reencontremos? -Pregunté besando sus labios, con los ojos abiertos mirando los de mi moribundo novio y acariciando su rostro y cabello con mi mano libre. Aferrándome a él, sin desear dejarlo ir nunca._

 _-¿En otra vida? ¿En el cielo?-Preguntó y yo le dije que sí con la cabeza, porque no pude hablar al verlo alejarse de mí, sin retorno. -Siempre, Preciosa. Los amo._

 _-Y nosotros te amamos. Te amo. -Murmuré contra sus labios cuando cerró sus ojos. -No nos dejes, Peeta. Mi amor, despierta. ¿Qué haremos sin ti? No te vayas._

 _Su mano se resbaló de mi vientre y sus ojos se cerraron y supe que lo perdí._

 _Aunque me empeciné por hacerlo regresar, le grité, lo golpeé, lo abracé, lo besé, le dije que no le daba el permiso de dejarnos, que teníamos proyectos y que no rompiera nuestra promesa de mantenernos juntos. Luché en vano por traer a la vida un cadáver. El cadáver del único hombre que amaba y amaría hasta la muerte. El aerodeslizador apareció y cuando la pinza apareció sobre mi cabeza me vi obligada a dejarlo ir, porque nunca regresaría. Peeta estaba muerto._

* * *

Pero dejo una parte de él conmigo, dos pequeños seres de los que no podría desprenderme, porque a pesar del dolor, no puedo dejar de amarlos.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **No me maten. Este capítulo es deprimente y doloroso. Aunque me pareció importante ponerlo. Por cierto en esta historia. Peeta tiene DIECIOCHO años recién cumplidos, y Katniss DIECISIETE años. Se llevan tres meses de diferencia, igual que en mi otra historia "I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO". Hice este cambio de edad porque tras recordar la apariencia de Josh y Jenn a los dieciséis, supe que no podía dejar a Peeta con apariencia de niño y tampoco a Katniss. (Hasta a mí que tengo veintitrés años, me dicen que creen que tengo diecisiete xD ). Aquí están la razón. Es para que ambos luzcan como vampiros jóvenes y puedan estudiar en universidades y demás sin parecer prácticamente niños.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo será la charla con los Cullen. Y veré si lo mezcló con la entrevista o no.**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_


	6. CAPÍTULO 3: LOS CULLEN (PARTE I)

**Disclaimers:** **Todos los personajes humanos, vampiros, híbridos, licántropos, La Deidad, La Muerte y los Trasportadores les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, Abbi Glines y Stephenie Meyer. Este universo alterno es una combinación de los que se presentan en todos los libros. Respetaré las parejas establecidas de cada historia, no habrá combinaciones amorosas raras de personajes de diferente fandom si tienen pareja en los libros originales.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: LOS CULLEN**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

Me alejo cuando el hombre rubio de mechones más largos se acerca a mí. En unos segundos me encuentro pegado a la pared. Abro los ojos sorprendido porque la distancia entre la cama y la pared en la que me apoyó es de diez metros como mínimo. Yo jamás fui tan rápido como ahora.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Repito asustado esta vez más que por ellos, por lo que hice.

-Tranquilo, Peeta. Estás a salvo con nosotros.

-Lo único que sé es que no puedo confiar en ningún desconocido. –Contesto. – ¿Estoy muerto?

-Técnicamente no. –Contesta Carlisle.

Fijo mi vista en el hombre que no debe tener más de veintiséis años. No lo he visto como para saber quién es, pero reconozco su voz de cuando estaba inconsciente. Es rubio claro de piel pálida, rasgos delicados y ojos dorados. No hay diferencia entre ellos respecto a la piel y los ojos, pero algunos lucen más inofensivos que otros y él es uno de ellos.

-¿Carlisle?

Él me mira sorprendido.

-Tienes buena memoria. –Sonríe.

-Usted me trajo aquí. Aunque no sé donde es "aquí".

-Estamos en el Capitolio, Peeta. Pero en el límite más cerca de las Montañas Rocosas.

-¿Dónde está mi novia? –Todos parecen sorprendidos de que sea la primera pregunta que haga. Yo también lo estoy, si se tiene en cuenta que no entiendo que me sucede.

-No está aquí. –Responde él. –Katniss en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Ella está bien físicamente, tras los juegos quedó dañado un oído pero ya fue solucionado con una cirugía.

-¿Nuestro bebé?

-El embarazo va bien.

Entonces lo que escuché no era todo imaginación mía. Aunque hay algo mal. ¿Por qué me dan por muerto?

-Eso es lo que debe creer todo el mundo. –Otra voz interrumpe mis pensamientos. Un chico de cabello pelirrojo se pone al lado de Carlisle. Tendrá unos diecisiete o dieciocho años.

-¿Qué debe creer todo el mundo? –Pregunto. Porque no dije en voz alta.

-¿Por qué me dan por muerto? –Repite la pregunta que formulé en mi mente ¿o la habré dicho en voz alta?

-No la dijiste en voz alta. Leo tus pensamientos, ahora que te has convertido puedo leerlos con toda claridad. Es mi don. Soy Edward. Mucho gusto.

-Lo sé. –Respondo. –Los escuché mientras… ¿Qué rayos me sucedió?

-Esta será una larga charla. –Dice Carlisle.

-¿Qué significa eso de convertido y de que no estoy técnicamente muerto? ¿Cómo puedes leer mis pensamientos?

-No estás muerto, pero tampoco estás vivo. Cambiaste, Peeta. Ya no eres humano. Era la única forma de que continuaras caminando por la tierra, estabas casi muerto cuando Carlisle te rescató.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar con él, Jasper?

El aludido con marcas de guerra en su piel y aire un poco más amenazante, asiente.

-Está asustado.

-Creo que podríamos decírselo ahora y llevarlo al bosque. Después tendremos tiempo para aclarar sus dudas. –Dice una chica que se adelanta a tomar la mano de Edward. El nombre viene a mi mente de inmediato. Bella. Me resulta increíble la facilidad con la que reconozco a estas personas con escuchar sus voces.

Tardo en darme cuenta que no respiro, que mi cuerpo no se mueve de la pared y que mi corazón no late desenfrenado como lo habría hecho en una situación normal. En realidad, ni siquiera late, es como si no estuviera dentro de mi cuerpo.

También hay más cosas. Muevo mi cabeza en todas las direcciones y escucho los sonidos del interior, el canto y aleteo de los pájaros, las hojas de las plantas y árboles moviéndose, las respiraciones pausadas y distantes de cada una de las personas presentes, el roce de su ropa con su piel cuando se mueven aunque en apariencia están quietos observándome.

Escucho todo y eso es alarmante.

-Peeta, sabemos que te debes sentir desorientado. Pero todo irá bien cuando te acostumbres. –Dice Carlisle. –Y se que posiblemente no nos creas, pero tenemos algo importante para decirte. ¿Alguna vez has leído las leyendas de seres sobrenaturales?

-¿Hadas? ¿Duendes? ¿Demonios? ¿Hombres lobo? ¿Vampiros?

Él me dice que sí.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Hasta mi voz es distinta, más cantarina y afinada como si estuviera cantando.

-Algunas leyendas son verdad, en parte. Las últimas dos por ejemplo.

No puedo comprender sus palabras y entrecierro los ojos mirando a todos. Tan hermosos y perfectos, que no parecen reales. Deben ser la envidia del Capitolio, que suele ser tan superficial.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me pregunta Carlisle.

Lo considero durante una milésima de segundo.

-Abrumado. –Respondo. Él se acerca a mí y toca mi rostro. Jasper y Edward se ponen detrás de él como si fueran su sombra.

-Sí, puede llegar a ser bastante confuso. Más en tu situación.

Jasper no quita su mirada de la mía, siento que él es el causante de mi tranquilidad aparente al exterior. Cada vez que yo me aterrorizo o tengo el impulso de defenderme de los extraños, él me mira y mis emociones cambian y se vuelven más pacificas. Pero ¿Cómo?

Me aparto con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, nervioso. ¿Debería confiar en ellos? Me apartaron de Katniss. Necesito verla y poderla cuidar.

-Estás muy controlado -reflexiona -. Mucho más de lo que esperaba en un neófito que no tenía idea de todo lo que existía en este mundo.

-Creo que saber muy bien que estoy en un mundo lleno de injusticias, muertes de inocentes y autoridades corruptas.

-No siempre fue así, Peeta. No a este nivel. Ustedes tuvieron la mala suerte de nacer en este siglo y aquí. Aunque no me refiero a la política, ni lo social.

Neófito. Una especie de iniciado de algo. ¿Se supone eso debería decirme algo importante?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Estuviste a punto de morir. No había forma de salvarte que no fuera convirtiéndote. Haz cambiado. Ya no eres humano, pero tampoco estás muerto. Digamos que esto es un punto intermedio entre la vida y la muerte. No podrás morir fácilmente y tampoco podrás volver a ser quien eras. Lo que hice te cambió para siempre.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Eres un vampiro.


	7. CAPÍTULO 3: LOS CULLEN (PARTE II)

**CAPÍTULO 3: LOS CULLEN**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

Abro los ojos y la boca haciendo que el dolor abrazador de mi garganta aumente. Pienso en alejarme de ellos y escapar pensando que están locos o que debe ser el sueño más raro que he tenido. Pensando también que ellos tal vez me tengan secuestrado y que debo rescatar a Katniss.

Me sorprende darme cuenta que me encuentro al lado de la puerta de salida agazapado enfrentando a todos con mirada desafiante. En el mismo momento que pensé en moverme, escapar e ir a rescatar a mi novia, mi cuerpo se puso en movimiento con una rapidez imposible.

-No pienses hacer eso, Peeta. Si vas por ella la matarás y te llevarás a todos los humanos por delante. Y tú no sólo eres bueno, si no que no soportarías hacerle daño a la mujer que amas.

-¿Por qué le haría daño?

-Eres como nosotros ahora. –Responde. –Un vampiro que bebe sangre para sobrevivir. Un neófito al que le resultará difícil poder refrenar su deseo y necesidad de alimentarse.

-No puede ser cierto…

-Tienes un espejo a un costado.

Tan pronto como lo dice estoy frente al espejo de cuerpo. Me vistieron y colocaron una camisa azul marino y pantalones negros de jean. Algo raro para gente del Capitolio y normal para alguien de los distritos. Pero eso es lo de menos. Mi piel se ve pálida y blanca como papel y tiene un tenue brillo donde le da la luz del sol. Lo que más me asusta es darme cuenta que mis ojos azules como el cielo, ya no existen, ahora mis irises son de un rojo sangre intenso. Mis labios dejaron de tener la misma tonalidad, volviéndose un poco más oscuros. Mi cabello rubio cenizo se aclaró una decimas y está mucho más lacio.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Pregunto a nadie en particular. Mis manos empiezan a tocar mi rostro de repente y me sorprendo de que no haya diferencia de tiempo entre en el que doy la orden a mi cerebro y se ejecuta la acción.

-Es shockeante al comienzo. –Dice Bella junto una chica de cabello oscuro y corto, todos me rodean. –Recuerdo que me asusté un poco vi mis ojos. –Las observo, con sus ojos dorados y no me puedo imaginar otro color similar al mío en ellos. –Si sigues nuestras costumbres los tendrás como nosotros en unos meses, pero nunca más volverán a ser azules.

-Ahora es todo nuevo, pero acabarás aceptándote. –Dice la joven que está a su lado.

-¿Alice? –Pregunto y ella asiente.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste en este tiempo? ¿Nos reconoces a todos?

Los recuerdos de la tortura que viví durante esos momentos, hace que me sienta repentinamente mal. Y la quemazón en mi garganta que está presente desde que desperté, e incluso antes, no ayuda.

-Escuché y percibí todo por no sé cuánto tiempo. Al comienzo todo era oscuridad y después todo se volvió más claro y más doloroso.

-Procuramos hablar en otras habitaciones o fuera de esta, después de nuestra experiencia con Bella. Lamento que hayas escuchado todo. Cada proceso de trasformación es diferente según la persona.

-Ustedes estaban a escasos metros.

-No, estábamos más lejos la mayor parte del tiempo. Excepto cuando Carlisle o alguno de nosotros te controlaba. La percepción nuestra, es muy diferente a la propia de los humanos, sentimos todo más intenso y cercano. Fuimos conscientes de que escuchabas con más precisión a largas distancias cuando gritaste el nombre de tu novia desesperado.

-Entonces ¿es verdad? ¿Soy un…?

-Vampiro. Sí. No tengas miedo de la palabra. No todo es como las películas y libros de ficción. Y cada uno de nosotros decide su destino y como alimentarse según sus valores y resistencia.

Vuelvo a mirar mi reflejo y no me reconozco.

-Eres hermoso como luces ahora. Si Katniss te viera, se enamoraría por segunda vez de ti. Nuestra especie suele ser irresistibles para los humanos. –Sé que intenta distraerme del horror que siento de mi aspecto.

La mención de Katniss hace que mis pensamientos vayan hacia ella e ignore la sed. Quiero verla, pero si todo lo que dice esta gente es cierto. Que yo estuve a punto de morir cuando comí las bayas y convertirme en esto fue la única forma de salvarme. Si lo que yo leí sobre los vampiros es cierto, eso será muy difícil. Una cosa que me confunde es que yo todavía la quiero y se supone que los vampiros no tienen sentimientos.

-Cuando vuelvas de tu paseo, podrás preguntarnos todo lo que desees. –Dice Carlisle. –Debes sentirte muy incomodo con la sed.

No me pareció particularmente difícil de manejar, hasta ahora. Tenía tantas preocupaciones en mi cabeza, el miedo y terror de encontrarme en un lugar desconocido y no comprender que me pasaba y por último dos personas en particular que no abandonaban mis pensamientos. A pesar de eso, una parte separada de mi cerebro vigilaba el ardor de mi garganta. Un acto reflejo.

La suposición de Carlisle trae esa quemazón a la parte central de mi mente de forma definitiva. Ahora, no soy capaz de pensar más que en el dolor y la sequedad, cada vez más urgente. Mi mano se dirige hacia mi garganta, donde se pega, adaptándose a ella, como si pudiera sofocar de ese modo las llamas desde el exterior. Siento la piel del cuello extraña bajo mis dedos, tan suave que parece blanda, y dura como una piedra. Es como si en el fondo supiera que esa necesidad debe ser saciada, y que el alimento que necesito solamente lo encontraré si salgo de este lugar.

-Acompáñenlo. –Pide Carlisle a los jóvenes que me rodean, tomando a quien parece su mujer de la mano. –Yo debo resolver unos asuntos del hospital por teléfono y veré si logro averiguar algo más sobre Katniss mientras tanto.

-¿Acompañarme a donde? –Pregunto.

Siento una mano en mi hombro y yo me corro rápido de su lado para enfrentarlo. ¿Por qué reacciono a la defensiva tan seguido?

-Tranquilo, hermano. Sólo nos divertiremos. Será interesante ver en acción a un neófito después de tantos años, y más uno que fue bueno en la lucha durante su vida humana.

Su sonrisa de satisfacción se hace más grande.

-Soy Emmett, por cierto. –Me tiende su mano y ambos las estrechamos.

-Peeta Mellark. –Respondo.

-Para todos los efectos eres Cullen, a partir de ahora. –Me advierte. –No podemos dejar que sepan que el tributo del Distrito Doce no murió. Pero entre nosotros… Bienvenido a la familia, Peeta Mellark. Ahora vamos a cazar animales.

-¿Animales?

-Sí, pero no como tu querida Katniss. Nosotros tenemos nuestra propia forma de cazar.

-¿Cómo se hace?

-Instinto. Lo descubrirás pronto. Cuando te alimentes te sentirás mucho mejor.

Alice y Jasper se adelantan y Emmett me indica que los siga. De alguna forma soy consciente de que no me queda otra opción que confiar en ellos, aunque no me crea en absoluto el verdadero significado de esta situación.


	8. CAPÍTULO 4: DONES Y RECUERDOS (PARTE I)

**CAPÍTULO 4: DONES Y RECUERDOS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

Les sigo los pasos a los "Cullen" mientras nos internamos en un bosque. Casi nadie habla y creo que es por mi causa. Todos van concentrados en el camino escuchando sonidos lejanos. Mi rostro gira en todas las direcciones. Estoy impresionado por todo lo que puedo escuchar. No hay ni un sonido que no atraiga mi atención. Incluso mi visión es más amplia que antes. Es como si… hubiera estado ciego y sordo toda mi vida y ahora viera el mundo tal y como es.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Pregunto para mí mismo. Todos miran a Edward y él responde.

-Déjenlo, sólo se está habituando. Está bajo control. –Dice después sin dejar de mirar para el frente.

-Todos nuestros sentidos se agudizan al ser convertidos. Todo es más intenso ¿no?

-Sí. ¿Por qué sabes lo que pienso?

Él se detiene para mirarme.

-Ya te lo dije. Es mi don. Algunos vampiros tenemos uno y eso nos hace especiales. Lo lamento, Rose. –Mira a la rubia que lo fulmina con la mirada. –Yo leo los pensamientos, como dije antes.

-Eso es imposible.

-Haremos una prueba. Piensa en algo muy privado que no sepa nadie del Capitolio.

* * *

…

* * *

 _ **Dos meses antes de la Cosecha, voy al bosque por estar siguiendo a Katniss. Me decidí por hablarle por primera vez esa semana. He perdido años, pero el tiempo de incertidumbre ha acabado, estoy seguro y yo quiero conquistarla más allá de las miradas que nos dirigimos con frecuencia. Lo intenté a la salida de la escuela ese viernes y fracasé porque Gale y Madge llegaron hasta ella justo cuando nos estábamos saludando, de repente, sentí miedo y me fui con una excusa, al ver la mirada amenazante de Gale. Si bien, no le tenía miedo, identifiqué esa mirada como de "celos", por un momento pensé que pese a que jamás los vi en situación comprometedora, ellos podían tener una relación y eso me hizo retroceder momentáneamente. Katniss me miró un poco desilusionada mientras me observaba alejarme y fue tanta la intriga que un día después estoy siguiéndola, para poder estar con ella a solas sin que nadie nos moleste y descubrir el porqué de su mirada.**_

 _ **Katniss se detiene frente a un árbol y busca algo en un hueco. No es difícil adivinar que es.**_

 _ **Cuelga su arco y el carcaj de flechas en sus hombros, para darse vuelta y enfrentarme.**_

 _ **-No deberías estar aquí.**_

 _ **-Tampoco tú. –Respondo.**_

 _ **-Mantengo a mi familia, Peeta.**_

 _ **-Y yo quería verte. No importa el motivo. Los dos estamos en un lugar prohibido.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué un comerciante querría ver a una pobre chica de La Veta? ¿Por qué el hijo del panadero me lanzaría panes en la peor noche de mi vida sin importar que recibiría un golpe después?**_

 _ **-Tal vez porque dicho comerciante ve más allá del lugar de origen de las personas, posiblemente ese comerciante admiré a la "pobre chica de La Veta" que caza furtivamente para llevar adelante a su familia desde que tiene uso de razón. –Me digo que ahora no vale retroceder y continúo. –Ese hijo del panadero quería ayudarte, porque quedaba destrozado cada vez que te veía sufrir. Pero fue demasiado cobarde, porque nunca se atrevió a acercarse a la chica que quería antes.**_

 _ **Veo a Katniss abrir los ojos y la boca intentando decir algo y yo me acerco hasta quedar a un metro de ella.**_

 _ **-Sin embargo, ese chico entendería si ella no lo quiere en su vida.**_

 _ **Katniss rompe la distancia de nuestros cuerpos y me abraza. Sorprendido yo le correspondo el abrazo. Su calidez se percibe mucho más clara y la paz me llena. Aunque siempre lo imaginé e incluso soñé, nunca creí posible estar tan cerca de ella. La amo desde los cinco años y han pasado casi trece años desde entonces. Ella se sujeta a mí con todas sus fuerzas.**_

 _ **-Gracias. –Me dice. –Me salvaste a mí y mi familia y nunca te lo agradecí.**_

 _ **-Fue sólo pan. –Le quito importancia. Porque en realidad nunca estuve para ella cuando sufría y necesitaba un hombro para refugiarse. Siempre la ayudé de lejos, en más ocasiones de las que ella cree, pero no es suficiente.**_

 _ **Ella fija su mirada en la mía.**_

 _ **-No. Fue mucho más que eso. Volví a la vida gracias a ti. Literalmente me rendí esa noche, cuando caí frente a ese manzano, después llegaste tú, te acercaste a mí y me diste los panes que quemaste por accidente, me recomendaste que me fuera a casa porque llovía demasiado y podía enfermarme. Y me di cuenta que sin importar los problemas que enfrentara, nada estaba perdido. Comencé a cazar a partir de ese día. Me diste algo que nadie pudo transmitirme… Esperanza.**_

 _ **-No los quemé por accidente. –Aclaro.**_

 _ **Ella frunce el ceño.**_

 _ **-Los quemé para ti. De otra forma no hubiera podido dártelos con mi madre presente.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

 _ **-Te amo desde los cinco años. –Pienso mucho antes de contestar esto pero ahora que tomado valor, no me echaré atrás.**_

 _ **Ella abre los ojos tan grandes que es imposible no notar su sorpresa.**_

 _ **-Te amo desde que te vi caminando el primer día de clases de la mano de tu padre. Fue casi hipnótico, simplemente no pude dejar de mirarte el resto de la mañana. Te amo desde que te paraste arriba de un taburete y empezaste a cantar. Te amo desde que pusiste por primera vez tu mirada sobre la mía y me sonreíste tímidamente mientras cantabas. Te amo desde siempre y cada día, cada año mi amor por ti crece, no importa que tan lejos estemos. Por eso intente acercarme a ti y nos atrapábamos mirándonos todos estos años. Quería empezar ayer, pero llegaron tus amigos y hoy cuando te vi entrar en la panadería para preguntarle a mi padre si quería que le trajeras algo, supe que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, así que te seguí.**_

 _ **-Me di cuenta. No fuiste tan silencioso a pesar de llevarme una distancia y esconderte.**_

 _ **-¿Y por qué no te detuviste antes?**_

 _ **-Quería ver que tan lejos llegabas. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras a cruzar la valla.**_

 _ **Katniss sonríe dulcemente y mi corazón sale de control. ¿Cómo puede ser que ella pueda tener ese efecto en mí con sólo dedicarme una sonrisa o mirada?**_

 _ **-Por ti lo haría siempre, Katniss.**_

 _ **-Yo… no sé qué decir, nunca fui buena con las palabras cuando se trata de sentimientos.**_

 _ **-Y te debo parecer un loco por lo que acabo de hacer. Yo mismo no me lo creo. Siempre fui tu sombra, pero nunca estuve tan cerca de ti.**_

 _ **-No me pareces un loco, si lo que dices es verdad. De hecho creo que demoraste mucho tiempo en declararte.**_

 _ **-Mejor tarde que nunca. –Sonrío ocultando mis nervios.**_

 _ **-De hecho… tienes razón.**_

 _ **Katniss se acerca a mí y yo estiro mis manos para unirlas a las suyas. Estoy casi esperando que me rechace, razón por la que me sorprendo cuando entrelazas sus dedos con los míos.**_

 _ **-¿En que tengo razón?**_

 _ **-Que a pesar del tiempo que pasó, me sigues queriendo y te atreviste a decírmelo.**_

 _ **Su mirada ilusionada hace que no pierda las esperanzas.**_

 _ **-Solamente espero que no sea demasiado tarde.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué lo sería?**_

 _ **-Tal vez alguien más haya ocupado tu corazón.**_

 _ **Ella frunce el ceño.**_

 _ **-Me extraña que no lo sepas, me veías todos los días y no estaba con nadie. ¿Y tú?**_

 _ **-Igual.**_

 _ **-Eso imaginé.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo?**_

 _ **-Corría el rumor de que eras el único de tu grupo que rechazaba a todas las chicas. Algunas se quejaban en el baño. Y los hombres te tomaban el pelo para molestarte. Además nunca te vi con ninguna chica de esa forma.**_

 _ **Eso significa que me prestó más atención de la que creí.**_

 _ **-¿Es verdad? –Pregunta.**_

 _ **-Sí. No me gusta jugar con los sentimientos las personas y nos hubiera traicionado a ambos, tú y yo. Porque siempre te elegí por sobre todo. Tú eres la única que me importa y deja huella en mí. No quiero presionarte, pero necesitaba confesártelo desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Sus labios chocan contra mi mejilla y la besa. Quemando mi piel donde me toca y haciendo que una especie de electricidad recorra cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.**_

 _ **-Gracias. –Responde. –Posiblemente debas considerar que yo fui tan cobarde como tú, y que siento lo mismo desde hace años.**_

 _ **Ahora soy yo el sorprendido, tardo unos segundos en procesar la información y en mi rostro se debe ver lo feliz que me siento.**_

 _ **-De lo contrario, ya me hubiera escapado y no te hubiera dejado terminar ni una frase. –Aclara y yo la vuelvo a atraer hacia mí con un abrazo.**_

 _ **-Tiene sentido.**_

 _ **De hecho, hice eso con alguien. Una chica se me declaró, pero la detuve a tiempo y le dije que yo no sentía lo mismo, ni que jamás tendría nada con ella. Antes de que ella siguiera hablando, intentará besarme o algo, me fui disculpándome con la chica en cuestión.**_

 _ **Beso la frente de mi Katniss, feliz porque esto salió mejor de lo esperado. Después ella levanta su rostro para ponerse de puntillas quedar un poco más a mi altura.**_

 _ **-Te quiero mostrar un lugar… No fui con nadie excepto mi padre. Es el sitio más hermoso fuera del distrito, pero queda a una o dos horas de caminata. Si tienes tiempo…**_

 _ **-Claro. Pero si no lo compartiste con nadie ¿Por qué me quieres llevar?**_

 _ **-Quiero regalarte algo a cambio de todo lo que me diste.**_

 _ **-¿Qué sería eso?**_

 _ **-Libertad y belleza natural.**_

 _ **¿A dónde piensas llevarme?**_

 _ **-No te lo diré. ¿Vienes conmigo?**_

 _ **Asiento y ella me pide que le lleve la bolsa marrón de caza y la pequeña mochila.**_

 _ **-¿Piensas cazar?**_

 _ **-No, cambié de idea. Sólo revisaré las trampas en el camino y si hay algún animal podemos cocinarlo una vez que lleguemos a destino. ¿Te parece?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué llevas el arco entonces?**_

 _ **Katniss se ríe.**_

 _ **-Lo siento.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, no tienes porque saberlo. Nunca has pisado el bosque. Aunque no cacé siempre ando con mis armas por seguridad. Ya sabes, los animales como osos, lobos y zorros.**_

 _ **-Oh. No lo había pensado. ¿Osos? ¿Lobos? ¿Es no es peligroso? –Jamás me puse a pensar en los animales del bosque hasta ahora, si siempre me preocupó que le pasara algo e incluso se perdiera, pero ella se habituó al ambiente desde pequeña.**_

 _ **-¿Te preocupas por mí o por ti?**_

 _ **-Por ti. Eres tú la que viene constantemente.**_

 _ **-No es peligroso si sabes cómo manejarte y haces que se den cuenta que no pretendes atacarlos, que están a salvo. Pero nunca está de más tener alguna protección extra si algo está por salir mal. ¿Estás seguro de venir conmigo?**_

 _ **Siempre admiré la valentía de ella y ahora escuchándola hablar sobre su lugar, como mantiene a su familia y los peligros que enfrenta, la amo y valoro mucho más. Fue esa una de las cosas que me gustó de ella.**_

 _ **-Encabeza la marcha, soldado Everdeen.**_

 _ **-Sí, camarada. –Bromea y ambos reímos. –Presta atención por donde pisas, no me gustaría que te hicieras daño en nuestra primera…**_

 _ **-¿Cita? ¿Acaso esta es una cita?**_

 _ **Katniss no responde.**_

 _ **-Algo así.**_

 _ **-No quiero que lo sea.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? Me dijiste que me amas.**_

 _ **-Las citas se planean. Y definitivamente me gustaría ser yo quien te invite primero. Eso se llama caballerosidad, Katniss.**_

 _ **-¿Me estás invitando a una cita oficial?**_

 _ **-Debo pensar que hacer contigo primero. Tal vez mientras hablamos me puedas dar una pista de lo que te gustaría o podría sorprenderte. Y en base a eso podríamos acordar un día. Si, te estoy invitando a una cita. La primera de muchas.**_

 _ **-Me encantaría, aunque deberías tener en cuenta que no soy un chica convencional, no me gustan las cosas que se supone debería amar como las demás chicas.**_

 _ **-Eso lo sé y es lo que más me gusta de ti, eres más difícil de descifrar, porque rompes los esquemas normales.**_

 _ **-¿Me estás diciendo misteriosa?**_

 _ **-Es una buena definición. Me atraen los misterios si se tratan de ti.**_

 _ **Se ruboriza.**_

 _ **-Pero tal vez pueda desenvolverlos con el tiempo ¿no crees?**_

 _ **-Lo tendrás que averiguar.**_

 _ **-¿Entonces lo permitirás?**_

 _ **-Lo permitiré.**_

 _ **En sus ojos brilla una emoción más allá de toda explicación. Me corresponden los sentimientos y no puedo ser más afortunado.**_

 _ **Katniss revisa trampas en el camino, dice que Gale le enseñó a hacerlas, ya que con su padre, cazaba más que nada, él nunca le enseño detalladamente a crear trampas con una simple cuerda y artilugio de metal. Ella siempre busca en las trampas cuando viene de paso, sin la idea de cazar. Se sube a la primera rama robusta de un árbol para agarrar una ardilla y casi me da un infarto cuando se lanza como si nada al suelo, pero cae bien y no le pasa nada, por suerte no es de mucha altura. Se acerca a mi lado y lanza el animal dentro de la bolsa, junto a los demás.**_

 _ **-Es suficiente. ¿Seguimos?**_

 _ **Cuando llegamos lo primero que veo en un pequeño prado y a lo lejos… un lago, un enorme y hermoso lago. Y en una orilla un poco más lejos, una pequeña cabaña. El cielo azul claro con sus nubes y los arboles se reflejan en el agua, incluso la mitad de la cabaña, es como un espejo.**_

 _ **-Es hermoso. –Digo fascinado y casi sin aliento, nos cansamos un poco con la caminata, pero llegar aquí compensa todo el esfuerzo que hicimos para llegar.**_

 _ **Nos sentamos a la orilla del lago**_

 _ **-No encontrarás lugar más bello que este en el Doce.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo lo descubrió tu padre?**_

 _ **-Él no sabía que existía, un día años antes de que se casara con mamá, lo descubrió por casualidad mientras caminaba. Y cuando cumplí cuatro años me trajo por primera vez. Crecí aquí nadando, mientras mi papá pescaba. Nos pasábamos horas buscando las saetas de agua, porque eran comestibles. Cuando había mal tiempo sólo nos quedamos en la cabaña para hablar y cantar. Fueron buenos tiempos mientras mi padre vivió. Casi no vengo desde entonces, salvo para pescar cuando no encuentro nada en el bosque, resulta doloroso estar aquí y recordar que papá nunca volverá. Y por supuesto nunca vine con nadie, es muy íntimo. Tal vez traería a Prim, si ella se atreviera a cruzar la valla, pero le aterra el bosque.**_

 _ **-Si es tan intimo ¿Por qué estoy contigo en tu lugar sagrado?**_

 _ **-No lo sé. Es que pensé que te gustaría y yo no puedo ofrecerte mucho, Peeta. Ustedes los comerciantes se divierten, van a bailes por las festividades y pasan el tiempo de una forma diferente. En cambio, mi vida es mi hermana, mi madre y el bosque, nada más.**_

 _ **-No le veo nada malo a tu forma de vida. Creo que disfrutas más que el Doce completo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres decir?**_

 _ **-Esto. Si ves estos paisajes todos los días, vale la pena. A mí no me gusta mucho como se "divierten" los comerciantes. ¿Sabes lo que daría por esta tranquilidad e inspiración que me transmite este lugar? Te das cuenta que hay cosas mejores y más bellas fuera de las que puedes disfrutar. Y si eso te incluye a ti, puedo considerar que estoy en el paraíso y no rompiendo las reglas.**_

 _ **-Pero, las estás rompiendo. Por doble partida. Está mal visto que un comerciante se vea alguien de La Veta; también está prohibido salir del distrito.**_

 _ **-No me importa ninguna de las dos cosas mientras te mantengas a mi lado sin importar el lugar que me des en tu vida.**_

 _ **-¿Y sí ya sé qué lugar darte?**_

 _ **-Soy todo oídos. –Contesto sonriendo.**_

 _ **-Siempre me gustaste… pero desde los once no tengo ninguna duda de que te amo. No sé cómo pasó, fuiste creciendo dentro de mí a lo largo de los años. Lo lamento, no soy un pozo sin fin de palabras como tú, ojalá puedas entender que…**_

 _ **La observo curioso y emocionado.**_

 _ **-Eres lo más importante para mí y que fui una cobarde por no haberme a atrevido a acercarme a ti, ni siquiera para agradecerte. No importaba cuantas veces Madge insistiera e incluso me dijera que estaba segura que tú sentías lo mismo.**_

 _ **-Los dos lo fuimos al parecer, el miedo nos venció.**_

 _ **-Pero, somos jóvenes y ahora estamos juntos hablando.**_

 _ **-Sí, creo que podemos olvidar los años perdidos y empezar a conocernos ¿no?**_

 _ **-Me parece bien. –Ambos sonreímos y nos miramos directamente a los ojos.**_

 **Hay miradas que sin dudas,**

 **dicen más que mil palabras,**

 **y que al verlas todas juntas,**

 **son como espejos del alma.**

 _ **Nuestras miradas como en esa canción que se me vino a la mente, hablan más de nuestros sentimientos que cualquier cosa que podamos decir.**_

 **Hay miradas que**

 **pérdidas entre miles de miradas.**

 **Andan solas por la vida**

 **en busca de otras miradas.**

…

 **Y hay miradas que cautivan**

 **por lo bellas y profundas**

 **como tu mirada azul,**

 **que me atrapa día a día.**

 _ **La canción que una vez escuché a Katniss cantar en un recreo, se sigue repitiendo en mí mente- Hoy finalmente nuestras miradas se encontraron, se quedaron perdidas en las del otro. Y si depende de mí nada podrá separarnos.**_

 _ **Así que cuando nos acercamos y nuestros labios entran en contacto con un cálido y suave beso. Ambos sentimos que por fin después de tantos años de un amor mutuo oculto ante una débil y pobremente fingida indiferencia, podemos ser felices juntos. Ahora entiendo a mis hermanos cuando me dijeron que besar a la persona amada se siente como tocar el cielo y caminar sobre nubes. Besar a Katniss es sublime, mágico, precioso y casi irreal. He pasado tantos años soñando con un beso suyo, que me cuesta creer que este volviendo una realidad. Aún cuando nos apartamos, puedo sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, como si nunca los hubiera abandonado y no me puedo contener cuando vuelvo a rozar sus labios con los míos unos segundos después. La beso con devoción y amor por todo el tiempo que hemos perdido, ella no duda en corresponderme. Nunca hemos besado a nadie y eso se nota en la vacilación de nuestros movimientos y caricias, pero eso hace este momento más especial y poco a poco vamos tomándole el ritmo. Acabamos recostado sobre la hierba, frente a frente, Katniss con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sujetando con mi mano mi cabeza y yo con una en su espalda y la otra apartando los cabellos de su rostro para impedir que sean un estorbo mientras continuamos besándonos. Para variar su habitual trenza, hoy se dejó suelto el pelo y debo reconocer que adoro verlo así e incluso tocarlo. Es tan brillante y sedoso.**_

 _ **Cuando al fin no separamos, es con una sonrisa de completa felicidad surcando nuestros rostros y un brillo en nuestros ojos diferente.**_

 _ **-Te amo. –Murmuro.**_

 _ **Yo también te amo. –Contesta.**_

 _ **Ella se recuesta sobre mi pecho escuchando mi corazón y la abrazo. Pienso en el perfecto momento que estoy viviendo y nuestro primer beso que nunca olvidaré, porque se lo di a la persona que amo y amaré hasta el día que muera y tal vez incluso después. Tenemos toda la vida por delante para hablar sobre nosotros. Disfrutamos del pacifico ambiente que nos rodea, los suaves sonidos de pájaros cantando, el agua golpeando suavemente, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y los latidos de nuestros corazones.**_


	9. CAPÍTULO 4: DONES Y RECUERDOS (PARTE II)

**CAPÍTULO 4: DONES Y RECUERDOS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

 _ **-¿Por qué un comerciante querría ver a una pobre chica de La Veta? ¿Por qué el hijo del panadero me lanzaría panes en la peor noche de mi vida sin importar que recibiera un golpe después?**_

 _ **-Tal vez porque dicho comerciante ve más allá del lugar de origen de las personas, posiblemente ese comerciante admiré a la "pobre chica de La Veta" que caza furtivamente para llevar adelante a su familia desde que tiene uso de razón. –Me digo que ahora no vale retroceder y continúo. –Ese hijo del panadero quería ayudarte, porque quedaba destrozado cada vez que te veía sufrir. Pero fue demasiado cobarde, porque nunca se atrevió a acercarse a la chica que quería antes.**_

 _ **Veo a Katniss abrir los ojos y la boca intentando decir algo y yo me acerco hasta quedar a un metro de ella.**_

 _ **-Sin embargo, ese chico entendería si ella no lo quiere en su vida.**_

 _ **Katniss rompe la distancia de nuestros cuerpos y me abraza. Sorprendido yo le correspondo el abrazo. Su calidez se percibe mucho más clara y la paz me llena. Aunque siempre lo imaginé e incluso soñé, nunca creí posible estar tan cerca de ella. La amo desde los cinco años y han pasado casi trece años desde entonces. Ella se sujeta a mí con todas sus fuerzas.**_

 _ **-Gracias. –Me dice. –Me salvaste a mí y mi familia y nunca te lo agradecí.**_

 _ **-Fue sólo pan. –Le quito importancia. Porque en realidad nunca estuve para ella cuando sufría y necesitaba un hombro para refugiarse. Siempre la ayudé de lejos, en más ocasiones de las que ella cree, pero no es suficiente.**_

 _ **Ella fija su mirada en la mía.**_

 _ **-No. Fue mucho más que eso. Volví a la vida gracias a ti. Literalmente me rendí esa noche, cuando caí frente a ese manzano, después llegaste tú, te acercaste a mí y me diste los panes que quemaste por accidente, me recomendaste que me fuera a casa porque llovía demasiado y podía enfermarme. Y me di cuenta que sin importar los problemas que enfrentara, nada estaba perdido. Comencé a cazar a partir de ese día. Me diste algo que nadie pudo transmitirme... Esperanza.**_

 _ **-No los quemé por accidente. –Aclaro.**_

 _ **Ella frunce el ceño.**_

 _ **-Los quemé para ti. De otra forma no hubiera podido dártelos con mi madre presente.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

 _ **-Te amo desde los cinco años. –Pienso mucho antes de contestar esto pero ahora que tomado valor, no me echaré atrás.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ella abre los ojos tan grandes que es imposible no notar su sorpresa.**_

 _ **-Te amo desde que te vi caminando el primer día de clases de la mano de tu padre. Fue casi hipnótico, simplemente no pude dejar de mirarte el resto de la mañana. Te amo desde que te paraste arriba de un taburete y empezaste a cantar. Te amo desde que pusiste por primera vez tu mirada sobre la mía y me sonreíste tímidamente mientras cantabas. Te amo desde siempre y cada día, cada año mi amor por ti crece, no importa que tan lejos estemos. Por eso intente acercarme a ti y nos atrapábamos mirándonos todos estos años. Quería empezar ayer, pero llegaron tus amigos y hoy cuando te vi entrar en la panadería para preguntarle a mi padre si quería que le trajeras algo, supe que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, así que te seguí.**_

 _ **-Me di cuenta. No fuiste tan silencioso a pesar de llevarme una distancia y esconderte.**_

 _ **-¿Y por qué no te detuviste antes?**_

 _ **-Quería ver que tan lejos llegabas. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras a cruzar la valla.**_

 _ **Katniss sonríe dulcemente y mi corazón sale de control. ¿Cómo puede ser que ella pueda tener ese efecto en mí con sólo dedicarme una sonrisa o mirada?**_

 _ **-Por ti lo haría siempre, Katniss.**_

 _ **-Yo... no sé qué decir, nunca fui buena con las palabras cuando se trata de sentimientos.**_

 _ **-Y te debo parecer un loco por lo que acabo de hacer. Yo mismo no me lo creo. Siempre fui tu sombra, pero nunca estuve tan cerca de ti.**_

 _ **-No me pareces un loco, si lo que dices es verdad. De hecho creo que demoraste mucho tiempo en declararte.**_

 _ **-Mejor tarde que nunca. –Sonrío ocultando mis nervios.**_

 _ **-De hecho... tienes razón.**_

 _ **Katniss se acerca a mí y yo estiro mis manos para unirlas a las suyas. Estoy casi esperando que me rechace, razón por la que me sorprendo cuando entrelazas sus dedos con los míos.**_

 _ **-¿En que tengo razón?**_

 _ **-Que a pesar del tiempo que pasó, me sigues queriendo y te atreviste a decírmelo.**_

 _ **Su mirada ilusionada hace que no pierda las esperanzas.**_

 _ **-Solamente espero que no sea demasiado tarde.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué lo sería?**_

 _ **-Tal vez alguien más haya ocupado tu corazón.**_

 _ **Ella frunce el ceño.**_

 _ **-Me extraña que no lo sepas, me veías todos los días y no estaba con nadie. ¿Y tú?**_

 _ **-Igual.**_

 _ **-Eso imaginé.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo?**_

 _ **-Corría el rumor de que eras el único de tu grupo que rechazaba a todas las chicas. Algunas se quejaban en el baño. Y los hombres te tomaban el pelo para molestarte. Además nunca te vi con ninguna chica de esa forma.**_

 _ **Eso significa que me prestó más atención de la que creí.**_

 _ **-¿Es verdad? –Pregunta.**_

 _ **-Sí. No me gusta jugar con los sentimientos las personas y nos hubiera traicionado a ambos, tú y yo. Porque siempre te elegí por sobre todo. Tú eres la única que me importa y deja huella en mí. No quiero presionarte, pero necesitaba confesártelo desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Sus labios chocan contra mi mejilla y la besa. Quemando mi piel donde me toca y haciendo que una especie de electricidad recorra cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.**_

 _ **-Gracias. –Responde. –Posiblemente debas considerar que yo fui tan cobarde como tú, y que siento lo mismo desde hace años.**_

 _ **Ahora soy yo el sorprendido, tardo unos segundos en procesar la información y en mi rostro se debe ver lo feliz que me siento.**_

 _ **-De lo contrario, ya me hubiera escapado y no te hubiera dejado terminar ni una frase. –Aclara y yo la vuelvo a atraer hacia mí con un abrazo.**_

 _ **-Tiene sentido.**_

 _ **De hecho, hice eso con alguien. Una chica se me declaró, pero la detuve a tiempo y le dije que yo no sentía lo mismo, ni que jamás tendría nada con ella. Antes de que ella siguiera hablando, intentará besarme o algo, me fui disculpándome con la chica en cuestión.**_

 _ **Beso la frente de mi Katniss, feliz porque esto salió mejor de lo esperado. Después ella levanta su rostro para ponerse de puntillas quedar un poco más a mi altura.**_

 _ **-Te quiero mostrar un lugar... No fui con nadie excepto mi padre. Es el sitio más hermoso fuera del distrito, pero queda a una o dos horas de caminata. Si tienes tiempo...**_

 _ **-Claro. Pero si no lo compartiste con nadie ¿Por qué me quieres llevar?**_

 _ **-Quiero regalarte algo a cambio de todo lo que me diste.**_

 _ **-¿Qué sería eso?**_

 _ **-Libertad y belleza natural.**_

 _ **¿A dónde piensas llevarme?**_

 _ **-No te lo diré. ¿Vienes conmigo?**_

 _ **Asiento y ella me pide que le lleve la bolsa marrón de caza y la pequeña mochila.**_

 _ **-¿Piensas cazar?**_

 _ **-No, cambié de idea. Sólo revisaré las trampas en el camino y si hay algún animal podemos cocinarlo una vez que lleguemos a destino. ¿Te parece?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué llevas el arco entonces?**_

 _ **Katniss se ríe.**_

 _ **-Lo siento.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, no tienes porque saberlo. Nunca has pisado el bosque. Aunque no cacé siempre ando con mis armas por seguridad. Ya sabes, los animales como osos, lobos y zorros.**_

 _ **-Oh. No lo había pensado. ¿Osos? ¿Lobos? ¿Es no es peligroso? –Jamás me puse a pensar en los animales del bosque hasta ahora, si siempre me preocupó que le pasara algo e incluso se perdiera, pero ella se habituó al ambiente desde pequeña.**_

 _ **-¿Te preocupas por mí o por ti?**_

 _ **-Por ti. Eres tú la que viene constantemente.**_

 _ **-No es peligroso si sabes cómo manejarte y haces que se den cuenta que no pretendes atacarlos, que están a salvo. Pero nunca está de más tener alguna protección extra si algo está por salir mal. ¿Estás seguro de venir conmigo?**_

 _ **Siempre admiré la valentía de ella y ahora escuchándola hablar sobre su lugar, como mantiene a su familia y los peligros que enfrenta, la amo y valoro mucho más. Fue esa una de las cosas que me gustó de ella.**_

 _ **-Encabeza la marcha, soldado Everdeen.**_

 _ **-Sí, camarada. –Bromea y ambos reímos. –Presta atención por donde pisas, no me gustaría que te hicieras daño en nuestra primera...**_

 _ **-¿Cita? ¿Acaso esta es una cita?**_

 _ **Katniss no responde.**_

 _ **-Algo así.**_

 _ **-No quiero que lo sea.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? Me dijiste que me amas.**_

 _ **-Las citas se planean. Y definitivamente me gustaría ser yo quien te invite primero. Eso se llama caballerosidad, Katniss.**_

 _ **-¿Me estás invitando a una cita oficial?**_

 _ **-Debo pensar que hacer contigo primero. Tal vez mientras hablamos me puedas dar una pista de lo que te gustaría o podría sorprenderte. Y en base a eso podríamos acordar un día. Si, te estoy invitando a una cita. La primera de muchas.**_

 _ **-Me encantaría, aunque deberías tener en cuenta que no soy un chica convencional, no me gustan las cosas que se supone debería amar como las demás chicas.**_

 _ **-Eso lo sé y es lo que más me gusta de ti, eres más difícil de descifrar, porque rompes los esquemas normales.**_

 _ **-¿Me estás diciendo misteriosa?**_

 _ **-Es una buena definición. Me atraen los misterios si se tratan de ti.**_

 _ **Se ruboriza.**_

 _ **-Pero tal vez pueda desenvolverlos con el tiempo ¿no crees?**_

 _ **-Lo tendrás que averiguar.**_

 _ **-¿Entonces lo permitirás?**_

 _ **-Lo permitiré.**_

 _ **En sus ojos brilla una emoción más allá de toda explicación. Me corresponden los sentimientos y no puedo ser más afortunado.**_

 _ **Katniss revisa trampas en el camino, dice que Gale le enseñó a hacerlas, ya que con su padre, cazaba más que nada, él nunca le enseño detalladamente a crear trampas con una simple cuerda y artilugio de metal. Ella siempre busca en las trampas cuando viene de paso, sin la idea de cazar. Se sube a la primera rama robusta de un árbol para agarrar una ardilla y casi me da un infarto cuando se lanza como si nada al suelo, pero cae bien y no le pasa nada, por suerte no es de mucha altura. Se acerca a mi lado y lanza el animal dentro de la bolsa, junto a los demás.**_

 _ **-Es suficiente. ¿Seguimos?**_

 _ **Cuando llegamos lo primero que veo en un pequeño prado y a lo lejos... un lago, un enorme y hermoso lago. Y en una orilla un poco más lejos, una pequeña cabaña. El cielo azul claro con sus nubes y los arboles se reflejan en el agua, incluso la mitad de la cabaña, es como un espejo.**_

 _ **-Es hermoso. –Digo fascinado y casi sin aliento, nos cansamos un poco con la caminata, pero llegar aquí compensa todo el esfuerzo que hicimos para llegar.**_

 _ **Nos sentamos a la orilla del lago**_

 _ **-No encontrarás lugar más bello que este en el Doce.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo lo descubrió tu padre?**_

 _ **-Él no sabía que existía, un día años antes de que se casara con mamá, lo descubrió por casualidad mientras caminaba. Y cuando cumplí cuatro años me trajo por primera vez. Crecí aquí nadando, mientras mi papá pescaba. Nos pasábamos horas buscando las saetas de agua, porque eran comestibles. Cuando había mal tiempo sólo nos quedamos en la cabaña para hablar y cantar. Fueron buenos tiempos mientras mi padre vivió. Casi no vengo desde entonces, salvo para pescar cuando no encuentro nada en el bosque, resulta doloroso estar aquí y recordar que papá nunca volverá. Y por supuesto nunca vine con nadie, es muy íntimo. Tal vez traería a Prim, si ella se atreviera a cruzar la valla, pero le aterra el bosque.**_

 _ **-Si es tan intimo ¿Por qué estoy contigo en tu lugar sagrado?**_

 _ **-No lo sé. Es que pensé que te gustaría y yo no puedo ofrecerte mucho, Peeta. Ustedes los comerciantes se divierten, van a bailes por las festividades y pasan el tiempo de una forma diferente. En cambio, mi vida es mi hermana, mi madre y el bosque, nada más.**_

 _ **-No le veo nada malo a tu forma de vida. Creo que disfrutas más que el Doce completo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres decir?**_

 _ **-Esto. Si ves estos paisajes todos los días, vale la pena. A mí no me gusta mucho como se "divierten" los comerciantes. ¿Sabes lo que daría por esta tranquilidad e inspiración que me transmite este lugar? Te das cuenta que hay cosas mejores y más bellas fuera de las que puedes disfrutar. Y si eso te incluye a ti, puedo considerar que estoy en el paraíso y no rompiendo las reglas.**_

 _ **-Pero, las estás rompiendo. Por doble partida. Está mal visto que un comerciante se vea alguien de La Veta; también está prohibido salir del distrito.**_

 _ **-No me importa ninguna de las dos cosas mientras te mantengas a mi lado sin importar el lugar que me des en tu vida.**_

 _ **-¿Y sí ya sé qué lugar darte?**_

 _ **-Soy todo oídos. –Contesto sonriendo.**_

 _ **-Siempre me gustaste... pero desde los once no tengo ninguna duda de que te amo. No sé cómo pasó, fuiste creciendo dentro de mí a lo largo de los años. Lo lamento, no soy un pozo sin fin de palabras como tú, ojalá puedas entender que...**_

 _ **La observo curioso y emocionado.**_

 _ **-Eres lo más importante para mí y que fui una cobarde por no haberme a atrevido a acercarme a ti, ni siquiera para agradecerte. No importaba cuantas veces Madge insistiera e incluso me dijera que estaba segura que tú sentías lo mismo.**_

 _ **-Los dos lo fuimos al parecer, el miedo nos venció.**_

 _ **-Pero, somos jóvenes y ahora estamos juntos hablando.**_

 _ **-Sí, creo que podemos olvidar los años perdidos y empezar a conocernos ¿no?**_

 _ **-Me parece bien. –Ambos sonreímos y nos miramos directamente a los ojos.**_

 _ **Hay miradas que sin dudas,**_

 _ **dicen más que mil palabras,**_

 _ **y que al verlas todas juntas,**_

 _ **son como espejos del alma.**_

 _ **Nuestras miradas como en la estrofa de un tema musical que se me vino a la mente, hablan más de nuestros sentimientos que cualquier cosa que podamos decir.**_

 _ **Hay miradas que**_

 _ **pérdidas entre miles de miradas.**_

 _ **Andan solas por la vida**_

 _ **en busca de otras miradas.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Y hay miradas que cautivan**_

 _ **por lo bellas y profundas**_

 _ **como tu mirada azul,**_

 _ **que me atrapa día a día.**_

 _ **La canción que una vez escuché a Katniss cantar en un recreo, se sigue repitiendo en mí mente. Hoy finalmente nuestras miradas se encontraron, se quedaron perdidas en las del otro. Y si depende de mí nada podrá separarnos.**_

 _ **Así que cuando nos acercamos y nuestros labios entran en contacto con un cálido y suave beso. Ambos sentimos que por fin después de tantos años de un amor mutuo oculto ante una débil y pobremente fingida indiferencia, podemos ser felices juntos. Ahora entiendo a mis hermanos cuando me dijeron que besar a la persona amada se siente como tocar el cielo y caminar sobre nubes. Besar a Katniss es sublime, mágico, precioso y casi irreal. He pasado tantos años soñando con un beso suyo, que me cuesta creer que este volviendo una realidad.**_

 _ **Aún cuando nos apartamos, puedo sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, como si nunca los hubiera abandonado y no me puedo contener cuando vuelvo a rozar sus labios con los míos unos segundos después. La beso con devoción y amor por todo el tiempo que hemos perdido, ella no duda en corresponderme. Nunca hemos besado a nadie y eso se nota en la vacilación de nuestros movimientos y caricias, pero eso hace este momento más especial y poco a poco vamos tomándole el ritmo.**_

 _ **Acabamos recostado sobre la hierba, frente a frente, Katniss con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sujetando con mi mano mi cabeza y yo con una en su espalda y la otra apartando los cabellos de su rostro para impedir que sean un estorbo mientras continuamos besándonos. Para variar su habitual trenza, hoy se dejó suelto el pelo y debo reconocer que adoro verlo así e incluso tocarlo. Es tan brillante y sedoso.**_

 _ **Cuando al fin nos separamos, es con una sonrisa de completa felicidad surcando nuestros rostros y un brillo en nuestros ojos diferente.**_

 _ **-Te amo. –Murmuro.**_

 _ **Yo también te amo. –Contesta.**_

 _ **Ella se recuesta sobre mi pecho escuchando mi corazón y la abrazo. Pienso en el perfecto momento que estoy viviendo y nuestro primer beso que nunca olvidaré, porque se lo di a la persona que amo y amaré hasta el día que muera y tal vez incluso después. Tenemos toda la vida por delante para hablar sobre nosotros. Disfrutamos del pacifico ambiente que nos rodea, los suaves sonidos de pájaros cantando, el agua golpeando suavemente, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y los latidos de nuestros corazones.**_

* * *

Edward Cullen cuenta los detalles generales de mis recuerdos o pensamientos. Me quedo atónito, porque eso no lo saben en el Capitolio, ni siquiera nuestro equipo. Contamos una historia alterada, que no incluía escapadas fuera del distrito y otras cosas para respetar mínimamente nuestra intimidad. Es imposible que lo haya descubierto, la historia real sólo la sabemos, Katniss, yo y Madge, porque mi novia se contó pocos días después a su mejor amiga.

-Almorzaron allí los frutos que Katniss recolectó y carne de un conejo. Cuando volvieron ya era casi de noche, tú acompañaste a Katniss al Quemador, que actúa clandestinamente. Quedaron en verse al día siguiente y fuiste a buscarla a su casa. Ella estaba enseñando a cazar cuando Gale llegó y los vio juntos. Él le recriminó a ella que ese era el día de ambos, el único en el podían verse, y ella había traído a un comerciante no debía estar "cazando" y que posiblemente le causaría problemas con los Agentes de Paz. Le dijiste que serías incapaz de mandarlos al frente, porque tampoco veías nada malo en salir del distrito. Pero en realidad Gale estaba hecho una furia porque Katniss le dijo que estaba saliendo contigo y debía respetarte. Los tres discutieron y Gale se acabó yendo ofendido hacia otra zona del bosque. Ustedes se fueron al lago y se quedaron allí todo el día para pescar, mientras ella nadaba y tú observabas fascinado como aplicaba todos los trucos que le enseñó el padre, cuando volvió a tierra firme, te dijo que te enseñaría a nadar y rechazaste la oferta, pero al cabo varias semanas acabo convenciéndote, y aunque te costó aprendiste. Dos semanas después de la declaración de amor de ambos, dentro de la casa del lago, le propusiste ser tu novia y aceptó encantada porque te amaba de la misma forma. Katniss te amo desde pequeña y tú también a ella.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –Pregunto boquiabierto.

-Nada forzado. Siempre tuve una sensibilidad especial de imaginar que pensaba mi familia e incluso me pasaba con mis amigos, sospechar cuando estaban mal o eran felices, pero cuando me convertí en vampiro, desperté y lo primero que escuché fue la mente de Carlisle. Pensé que había algo mal conmigo además de lo esperado, cuando tuve contacto con otras personas o verlas de lejos, escuché lo que pensaban absolutamente todos, con Carlisle nos dimos cuenta que el don de leer la mente se aplicaba a vampiros y humanos por igual, sin excepción. Hasta que llegó Bella, y literalmente me volvía loco no saber lo que pasaba por su mente, porque nunca me había pasado nada parecido. Cuando convertí a Bella, al poco tiempo descubrimos que tenía un don, un escudo que la protege de cualquier ataque o invasión mental, y si hace un esfuerzo, expande el poder de su escudo y protege a los que la rodean. Nadie puede hacerle nada a su mente sin que ella de su permiso y rompa las barreras del escudo. ¿Demasiada información?

Asiento. No entiendo nada de lo que sucede, sólo captó partes separadas.

-¿Quién más tiene dones?

-Yo veo el futuro. –Dice Alice.

-¿Eres como una de adivina? –Pregunto sorprendido.

-Técnicamente sólo sé cosas de las personas sobre las que tengo visiones de sucesos futuros inmediatos o lejanos. Las personas somos muy cambiantes generalmente, cambiamos de decisiones constantemente. En un minuto queremos salir, y al siguiente decidimos quedarnos dentro de nuestras casas con la familia, haciendo que también tu futuro dependa de tus decisiones, puede no pasar nada, salvarte la vida, matarte, hacerte feliz o infeliz. Mis visiones pueden tener cientos de posibilidades y caminos diferentes.

Mi vista se fija en su pareja, sonríe amable y concentrado. Entonces recuerdo lo que siento cuando lo veo. Tranquilidad y paz cuando me altero.

-¿Y tú? ¿Manipulaste mis emociones ahí dentro?

-Lo notaste.

-Sí. ¿Lo hiciste?

-Controlo los estados de ánimo y las emociones. Un don muy eficaz cuando deseas algo.

-¿Por qué me lo hiciste?

-Estabas muy asustado y teníamos miedo que reaccionaras negativamente, que atacaras a alguien de la familia para salir huyendo. Pero te has manejado mejor de lo que esperábamos. Sabemos que no será fácil para ti, para ningún neófito lo es. Pero tu vida como humano terminó, debes aprender a controlarte por ti mismo, si quieres recuperar algo de tu antigua vida.

Katniss ¿Eso significa que nunca más podré verlos? Me duele más perder a mi novia que cualquier otra cosa. También quiero ver a nuestro bebé nacer, el niño que le hice prometer que cuidaría por mí y mi última voluntad. Es un dolor más grande que la propia quemazón de mi garganta y esa sed arrolladora me está empezando a dominar por completo.

-Pero estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Siento el efecto de que causa su extraño don en mí nuevamente. Serenándome de romper la primera cosa que me encuentre para descargarme.

-Concéntrate, Peeta. –Dice con su hipnótica voz. –Le preguntaste a Emmett, como debías cazar. Y te diremos aunque cuando encuentres a tu presa ya no necesitarás de nuestros consejos.

-Nuestra dieta es diferente a la de otros clanes. –Dice Rosalie –Algunos de nosotros nunca hemos probado sangre humana. Porque probarla significa matar a la persona que la posee. Y hemos optado por actuar lo más civilizadamente posible. Venimos de una época diferente donde matar, prostituir, robar y todo se te ocurra era un delito que te llevaba a la cárcel. Hoy en día los presidentes y autoridades que ha tenido Panem, meten a chicos como tú en una arena para matarse y lo ven como algo divertido y permitido. Para nosotros, incluso los vampiros antiguos más sedientos de sangre humana llega a ser una aberración ver a que ha llegado la sociedad.

-Te llevaremos por esta zona deshabitada de humanos, hay animales y podrás alimentarte de ellos hasta sacies tu sed. –Continua esta vez Alice. –No es tan difícil como parece. Sólo concéntrate, absorbe cada aroma hasta detectar algo que capté tu atención. Cuando eso suceda simplemente déjate llevar.

Justo en ese momento vuelven Bella y Emmett corriendo y se detienen frente a nosotros. Se fueron hace varios minutos atrás y me sorprende no verlos cansados después de su recorrido de ida y vuelta.

-Zona liberada. –Avisa Emmett. –No hay rastro humano. Hay ciervos a unos cuatro kilómetros hacia el oeste.

-¿Seguros? No queremos que pase lo mismo que con Bella, no sabemos si Peeta será capaz de controlarse.

-Seguro, Edward. –Dice Bella. –Hemos recorrido más de diez quilómetros en distintas direcciones.

Los seis me miran a mí, y yo me paralizo momentáneamente. Estoy tan quieto que parezco estatua, solamente mis ojos se mueven.

-Llegó la hora, Peeta. Adelante. –Dice Edward. –La charla era para ganar tiempo, queríamos asegurarnos que fuera un lugar seguro.

¿Qué significa seguro? No le doy importancia, ahora en lo que me puedo concentrar en la extraña y perturbadora sed de la que soy preso.

* * *

El bosque está mucho más vivo de lo que siempre supuse, lleno de pequeñas criaturas cuya existencia nunca habría adivinado y que abarrotaban las plantas que hay a mi alrededor. Todos se quedan en silencio tras nuestro paso, con el aliento contenido por el miedo. Espera ¿Qué? ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué nos tendrían miedo?

Cuanto más avanzamos pienso que me quedaré sin aliento, pero sale y entra sin esfuerzo. También que sentiré mis músculos doler, pero mi fuerza parece incrementarse mientras me acostumbro a mi propia zancada. He pasado varios días con un dolor horrible en la pierna izquierda, sufriendo el temor de perderla y morir. No sé como conseguí sobrevivir esos días. Katniss estaba mínimamente bien de su casi aborto gracias a la medicina del Capitolio y cuido de mí, como yo cuidé de ella. No siento ningún dolor. Es como si una pesadilla hubiera acabado y ahora… no estoy seguro en qué tipo de sobrenatural sueño me he internado.

Vampiro.

¿Cómo puedo ser algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía?

Se alimentan de sangre humana y animal. Y hablan de eso como una dieta.

La sequedad de mi garganta me dice que les debo creer. No hay explicación lógica que valga para lo que me sucede.

Camino rápido atento a mi entorno, los demás me siguen los pasos. Está claro que no me dejarán solo. Sólo hay una cosa que me desconcierta, ¿Soy más rápido que los demás o ellos quieren darme mi espacio?

Miro a Edward a un costado de mí, unos metros más atrás. Necesito respuestas.

-Las dos cosas. –Responde al darse cuenta que era lo que yo quería. –Eres un neófito, es natural. El primer año eres muy fuerte y rápido, con el pasar de los años estos aspectos se pueden ir igualando al de los demás.

 _¿Sólo viven de sangre?_

 _-_ Sí, la comida humana te va a parecer horrible si la "comes" siendo vampiro. No satisface, ni siquiera te alimenta. Solamente la sangre te permitirá vivir.


	10. CAPÍTULO 5: NUEVA VIDA

**CAPÍTULO 5: NUEVA VIDA**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Los días se me hacen eternos sin Katniss a mi lado. Sí, es irónico que diga eso, porque a partir de ahora viviré para siempre. ¿Cómo? Me convertí en un ser inmortal que puede ser capaz de dañar a los humanos si se deja llevar por sus impulsos.

Los Cullen son buenas personas. Han sido compresivos conmigo, me dan mis espacios, entienden lo duro que resulta para mí todo. Me dieron un lugar en su casa, ocupo una habitación tan grande como las del centro de entrenamiento, pero es mas larga, que ancha. Cuenta con una plena vista de las montañas y el bosque. A Katniss le encantaría este lugar.

Sonrío con tristeza viendo por el ventanal. ¿Cómo estará ella? Sé que sigue siendo tratada por médicos en el Capitolio desde hace semanas. Carlisle me dice que sigue bajo un cuadro depresivo, pero nuestro equipo la está cuidando. Esta tan cerca de mí, pero no puedo ir tras ella, la mataría apenas oliera su sangre, como hice con esos animales.

Los vampiros no duermen, así que excepto en las ocasiones que me acompañan a cazar animales, pienso en ella y su bebé... mi bebé... nuestro bebé. También pienso en mi familia y lo mucho que deben estar llorando por creerme muerto, pero no tanto como Katniss. Sufro por ella, porque me cree muerto y no puedo olvidar lo desconsolada que se veía mientras yo me iba. Sufro porque tal vez jamás la vuelva a ver, o al menos hasta que deje de ser un neófito. Me perderé su embarazo y tal vez a ella también. ¿Podría volverme a amar? ¿Entender el motivo por el que la dejé? ¿Aceptar el ser sobrenatural y asesino que soy ahora? Me convertí en un asesino al acabar con la vida de un par de tributos, pero ahora es mucho peor. Mi naturaleza puede llegar a ser más fuerte que mis principios y podría acabar con veinte personas en tan sólo unos minutos sólo para saciar mi sed.

No culpo a Carlisle. Por supuesto que no. Me salvó la vida. Podría ser peor. Podría haber abandonado este mundo para siempre y nunca tener la posibilidad de ver a Katniss nuevamente, no ver a mi hijo crecer aunque sea a la distancia cuando me sobreponga a lo que soy. Un vampiro con una sed de sangre insaciable. En estas tres semanas, he matado a más de una decena de animales y salgo a "cazar" dos o tres veces a la semana.

Alguien golpea la puerta de mi nueva habitación.

Edward. Ya reconozco a todos apenas los escucho acercarse con una facilidad sorprendente.

-Pasa.

Él abre la puerta con una sonrisa triste. Él sabe cómo me siento a todo nivel. Se enamoró de Bella cuando ella era humana, luchó para que su amor prosperará, la protegió, se casó con ella, tuvieron una hija mitad humana, mitad vampiro, y finalmente la convirtió en vampiro para salvarle la vida justo después del parto.

-Hey. -Me saluda y se sienta a mi lado en el piso al borde de la cama. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-La extraño. Los extraño. ¿Cómo lo soportaste, Edward? Estar tantos meses alejado de Bella.

-No lo soporté. Es evidente que no lo hice. Viví deprimido y aislado del mundo por meses y cuando la creí muerta lo único que pensé fue en acabar con mi vida. Si ella y Alice no me hubieran ido a salvar, hoy no estaría aquí. No me gusta recordar esa época, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, lo que mantuvo vivo fue saber que estaba a salvo, sabía cosas por medio de Alice, y ella me aseguraba que estaba bien y me llenaba de paz, más allá del dolor que sintiera por las distancias, por no poder estar a su lado. Ella se convirtió en mi vida desde el momento en que la conocí, podía faltarme todo y no me hubiera importado, pero con Bella era diferente. Nosotros amamos de una forma distinta, cuando conocemos a nuestras almas gemelas todo nuestro mundo cambia y somos capaces de hacer los mayores sacrificios o volvernos locos si no tenemos a esa persona a nuestro lado. El amor verdadero es para siempre.

-No la merezco. -Murmuro. -Ahora sólo puedo hacerle daño.

-No digas eso. -Fijo mi mirada en la suya para entender a que se refiere y me sonríe. -Debes darte tiempo para reflexionar y adaptarte a tu nueva vida. Cuando te sientas preparado podrás enfrentar tu antigua vida y recuperar algo de la misma. Podrás volver con Katniss y estar con tu bebé. Nosotros estaremos contigo si es necesario durante los encuentros. Nos aseguraremos que no lastimes a los que amas. Tienes a una chica que ve el futuro, a un chico que lee la mente y a otro que controla las emociones. Podemos sumar a Emmett, ya que es el más fuerte de todos... después de ti. Estará todo bien, sabremos cómo controlarte y prevenir una tragedia. Además, lo estás llevando bien para lo que llevas convertido. Me recuerdas a Bella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Piensas en los demás. No, en tu mismo. No te dejas llevar por los impulsos y las emociones la mayor parte del tiempo. Podrías odiarnos por haberte convertido en esto y no lo haces. Hasta yo me molesté con Carlisle en su momento.

-Carlisle me dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir. No quería dejar a mi novia sola con una vida en su vientre. ¿Por qué debería odiarlo?

-Buen punto. Tu situación es diferente, pero aún así, no todos reaccionan igual.

-En realidad me odio a mí mismo por haberme tragado esas bayas. Nos anunciaron vencedores, pero ya era tarde para mí, si tan sólo hubiera demorado unos segundos más en metérmelas a la boca, yo estaría con Katniss y ella no sufriría. Podría cuidarla como siempre hice. Ahora me convertí en un vampiro y... no sé cuándo podré acercarme a ella nuevamente. Pero no será igual. Yo cambié de una forma que nunca creí posible.

-Ninguno de nosotros te dirá que será igual tu relación con ella, porque sería una mentira. Tú debes decidir qué pasos estás dispuesto a dar y cuáles no. Pero te recomendaré que aunque te tomes tus tiempos, no renuncies a ella. No les hará bien a ninguno de los dos, te lo digo por experiencia. Tú la amas y ella a ti. Se necesitan. Ella te necesitará más que nunca, Carlisle te dijo como se siente. También el niño que viene en camino te necesita como padre. No cometas los mismos errores que yo. Te aseguro que te arrepentirás y ambos acabarán más dañados.

-¿Y si llegado el momento no me acepta?

-Te aceptará. -Confiesa seguro. -Es la temeraria Katniss Everdeen, después de todo. La Chica en Llamas que no le teme al peligro si con eso logra proteger lo que ama ¿no? Y ella te ama por sobre todas las cosas. Te querrá tal como eres ahora, te lo aseguro.

Me río, porque así es ella. Temeraria y valiente. En ocasiones me ponía de los nervios, pero la amé de esa forma y la sigo amando. Edward sonríe al verme animado. Muy pocas sonrío e incluso hablo lo justo y necesario.

-La esencia de las personas no cambia, Peeta. La única diferencia entre tu yo antiguo y el nuevo, es tu cuerpo. No envejecerás. No morirás. No tendrás necesidades humanas, excepto tal vez en el amor, y si quieres una oportunidad de cuidar a tu familia, deberás aprender a controlarte. Los humanos son débiles. Por cierto, nuestra existencia es un secreto y debe seguir siéndolo. Podríamos hacer una excepción con Katniss por la unión que ustedes tienen, pero nadie más tiene que saber que los vampiros existen.

-¿Por qué? Lo dices como si estuviera prohibido, y se sufrieran consecuencias graves si los humanos supieran de nosotros.

Edward baja la mirada y sé que no dirá nada más.

-Es muy pronto para que lo sepas. Queremos que habitúes a tu nueva situación primero. Prometo que te lo diremos más adelante. Hay muchas cosas que te irás enterando de a poco, igual que hicimos con cada integrante de nuestro clan. Resulta muy chocante para cada persona que llega a nuestro mundo, saber todo de golpe. Por ahora, no te preocupes. No te afecta a ti. Siempre y cuando respetes la regla de parecer invisible ante el resto de la humanidad. Más en tu caso, cualquiera que te mire en detalle podría reconocerte. Para Panem, tú estás muerto.

-Lo sé, y prometo respetar sus reglas. -Contesto dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a quien en estas semanas se convirtió en mi amigo. -Y con respecto a Katniss... no me rendiré, porque no estoy dispuesto a perderla. No importa cuánto tiempo me tome, volveremos a estar juntos en algún momento. Puede funcionar ¿verdad?

-Nada es imposible. -Contesta. -En ocasiones, los sueños se cumplen.

* * *

...

* * *

Alice entra a la habitación acompañada por Jasper. Se quedan observandonos a nosotros un rato antes de hablar.

-Tenemos una sorpresa para ti. -Dice Alice con su pose habitual.

-¿Para mí?

-Venimos trabajando en esto por dos semanas y ya está listo así que queremos mostrartelo.

Me conducen por varios pasillos y salimos de la mansión por una de las puertas traseras. Cruzando el jardín hay un quincho, con grandes ventanales en dos laterales y ventanas más pequeñas en las otras. Cuando entramos me quedo quieto viendo todo a mi alrededor. Transformaron este lugar en una sala de arte.

-Este lugar lo teníamos abandonado, nunca le dimos un verdadero uso. Pensamos que podría ser para ti, y que te ayudaría a mantenerte ocupado en algo que amas. Si quieres pintar las paredes adelante, estoy segura que harás algo fantástico.  
Alice me sonríe y veo que Jasper y Edward también.

-Tienes unas perfectas vistas para inspirarte. -Ella y Jasper levantan las persianas de las ventanas apretando un botón y dejando entrar la luz del sol, creando juegos de luces y sombras en el ambiente. Hay varios muebles que Jasper dice que contienen todo tipo de materiales, desde lápices, pinceles, hojas hasta lienzos, oleos, acrilicos, libros de arte y todo lo que yo pueda necesitar para desarrollar mi talento. Tambien divanes, sillones y mesas.

-Esto es demasiado.

-Lo mereces. Además, eres un Cullen ahora. No te deberás preocupar por el dinero. -Dice Alice.

-Necesitas encontrar como para pasar el tiempo. Aprenderás muchas cosas, porque asimilamos todo muy rápido. Pero sin duda, amas dibujar, ¿por qué no pintar? Haz lo que quieras aquí. Este lugar es tuyo. -Aclara Edward.

-Gracias por todo. -Les agradezco.

Ahora entiendo porque hubo tanto movimiento fuera de la casa últimamente. Estaban remodelado el lugar para adaptarlo a mis necesidades. Debo tener un hobbie al al igual que los demás y dado que ya no puede ser el de cocinar y hornear, porque nadie come aquí, podré recurrir a esto. Es mejor que estar deprimido por la vida humana que nunca volveré a tener y más conveniente que estar pensando en sangre y mi próxima caza. Necesito una terapia, una actividad que me mantenga centrado y me libere de cualquier presión por lo menos durante unas horas.

-Entonces ¿aceptas? -Pregunta ella.

-Sí. Me hará bien cambiar un poco mi rutina e intereses.

Me ayudará a volver a sentir que no cambié del todo. Que hay partes de mí que jamás morirán, sin importar que me haya convertido en vampiro. Debo ser tan fuerte como Carlisle, quien jamás flaqueó en su resolución de mantener su humanidad intacta y transmitir esos principios a su familia. Se nota la admiración, respeto y amor que sienten por él. Lo importante que consideran su palabra, y cómo se convirtió en la guía de cada uno de ellos. Su modelo a seguir. Él es tan bueno y compresivo, que si cometen un error se sienten mal por decepcionarlo, porque saben que él los ama, que nunca los juzgará, los dejará libres si desean abandonar esta forma de vida. Pero siempre estará esperándolos con los brazos abiertos si quieren volver. Siempre estará para ellos y les dará nuevas oportunidades.

Y de alguna forma, siento que yo tampoco debo decepcionarlo.

Me adaptaré a esta vida aunque me cueste. Es la vida que elijo y la que más deseo.

No quiero olvidar lo que fui un día.

No quiero olvidar a las personas que formaron parte de mi vida humana.

No quiero que me cambien.

No quiero convertirme en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así.

Quiero seguir siendo yo mismo.

Quiero respetar a los humanos y seguir con la dieta "vegetariana" de los vampiros que me aceptaron a todo nivel.

Quiero ser igual a los Cullen.

…

* * *

 **A/N: Agradezco el apoyo que está teniendo esta historia en fanfiction y wattpad. Y pensar que había empezado indecisa, porque fusionar ambas sagas de forma alterna es raro. Al final tuvo una buena aceptación. Muchas gracias.**

 **Informo que los mellizos, son una niña y un niño. Estoy buscando nombres. Katniss querrá ponerle Peeta Jr. al hijo varón. Pero eso puede cambiar cuando se reencuentre con Peeta, o no. Pero en fin. Propongan nombres de sexos, si quieren y los tendré en cuenta.**

* * *

 **CharlieMontgomery:** **Sí, se que fue algo cursi, pero teniendo en cuanta que sólo habrán fragmentos de su vida humana y el poco tiempo que fue novio de Katniss, quise hacer algo especial, porque los siguientes capítulos serán deprimentes de verdad, hasta que ambos estén juntos nuevamente. Digamos que el recuerdo agradable es para compensar el sufrimiento posterior. :(**

 **Debiste imaginar que ya no tendría sus ojos como el cielo. Lastima en mi opinión los ojos de Peeta y Edward eran hermosos cuando eran humanos. :(**

 **Respecto a tu duda, por supuesto que aparecerán. Ahora Jacob imagino que la llevó a las afueras de Panem a Renesmee con la tribu Quileute, hasta que los Cullen consideren que es seguro que vuelva a su casa con su familia, que Peeta está controlado.**

 **Yo estoy pensando de qué forma hacer que Katniss no se deprima tanto. Pero será muy duro para ambos no estar juntos y sufrir por el otro. Pienso que los bebés que lleva en vientre la ayudarán a seguir adelante hasta que reencuentre con su novio.**

* * *

 **RoseAllyWhitPotter17: Hay cosas que no cambian. Peeta siempre piensa antes de actuar. Bueno, hay cosas que no podrá controlar, por ejemplo… xD Bueno, será como Edward en algunos aspectos.**

 **Peeta tiene un don. Ya se verá más adelante y lo descubrirá por pura casualidad.**

 **Emmett encontró un nuevo compañero de lucha. Haha :3 Pensé que eso los uniría a ambos ¿no?**

 **Edward respetará su privacidad al igual que trata de respetar la de los otros. Además serán muy unidos mis dos amores (¿Ya dije que amo a Edward? En caso contrario lo digo ahora, es y será mi primer amor literario, porque me inicié gracias a crepúsculo a la lectura masiva de libros). Peeta y Edward se pueden entender y ayudar como nadie.**

 **Bella es muy especial, y también ayudará a Peeta cuando esté mal. En este aspecto, la historia de Peeta y Katniss, se parecerá mucho a la de Edward y Bella. Amor imposible entre un vampiro y una humana, bebés de por medio, nada más que el embarazo de Katniss se dio cuando Peeta era humano.**

 **Tengo una duda respecto a lo que dijiste. Yo también meto a Finnick en todos lados. xD Por supuesto que lo incluiré. Pero ¿qué es eso de calmar a los distritos con Finnick y Katniss? No entendí de que serviría que involucrarán al Sirenito (apodo cariñoso que le puse :3) para calmar a la gente. Aclárame tu idea.**

* * *

 **Saludos,**

 **Luciana.**


	11. CAPÍTULO 6: DEPRESIÓN

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, Stephenie Meyer y Abbi Glines.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: DEPRESIÓN**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Me paso todo el día viendo la televisión. Odio la programación del Capitolio, sin embargo mi objetivo es estar atento a cualquier noticia de Katniss que haya.

Mi IPhone suena. Carlisle me dio uno para poderse comunicar conmigo directamente.

-¿Carlisle?

-Hijo escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. –Por el hecho de que me diga hijo y no Peeta, significa que hay gente a su alrededor y teme que lo escuchen. Según el Capitolio, todos excepto Bella, Jacob y Esme son sus hijos adoptivos.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Katniss tuvo una crisis por la entrevista. Ella no quiere aparecer en televisión. Se ha tratado de negar pero no pueden posponerlo más. Han pasado dos meses desde que empezaron los juegos y un mes desde que terminaron. Panem quiere saber qué pasó con la "madre viuda".

-Me he dado cuenta. Ojala pudiera hacer algo. Pero…

-No puedes. No hagas nada por ahora. Snow quiere que la vean vulnerable porque servirá para aplacar los desastres que ustedes dos causaron. Es lo mejor. Mantente al margen hasta que sea el momento adecuado y sea seguro hablar con ella.

-¿Alguna razón por la que me digas esto?

-Quiero que estés preparado, porque estoy seguro que será muy duro lo que verás. También hay algo más que me enteré hoy, revisando su ficha médica. Pero prefiero que lo sepas por ella misma en unas horas. Hice copia de todo para llevarlo a casa y puedas verlo tú mismo

-¿Eso es malo?

-No, te aseguro que no lo es. Pero te enterarás por la persona que corresponde. Estaré de vuelta en la noche. Me quedaré para asegurarme que Katniss esté bien durante este día. Cualquier cosa que suceda, la sabrás.

-Gracias, Carlisle. Por cuidarla.

Él ha estado atendiendo a Katniss los últimos días, para reemplazar a la doctora que estaba enferma. Katniss está cada vez peor emocionalmente y todo por mi supuesta muerte. Lo más triste de la situación es que no puedo hacer nada para aliviar su dolor momentáneamente. Pero volveré a ella en cuando esté preparado y todo estará bien. Estoy pensando que cosas hacer para hacerla sentir bien. Tal vez enviarle cosas, escribirle cartas. Pero aún no he hecho lo último.

No sé qué decirle, le debo mentir y escribir como si hubiera muerto, como si no supiera que es de su vida y me hubiera adelantado a mi pronta muerte. Le escribí una carta antes de ir a los juegos, pero dadas las circunstancias no se parecerá en nada a lo que debo escribir ahora. En ese momento no sabíamos de la existencia del bebé. Y de hecho en la carta le dije que debía olvidarme y seguir adelante, enamorarse nuevamente de un hombre y ser feliz. Ahora sé que durante mi vida humana dejé una pequeña parte de mí en su vientre, y aunque suene egoísta no quiero que me olvide, ni se enamore de nadie más. Yo siempre estaré junto a ella. No la abandonaré.

Con suerte jamás encontrará esa carta y tal vez consiga que Carlisle le haga llegar de alguna manera una nueva.

-Te lo debemos. Debo seguir trabajando, nos vemos más tarde.

-Está bien. Adiós.

Carlisle me deja pensando en varias cosas. ¿Qué es eso que debo saber por boca de Katniss? ¿Qué tipo de crisis habrá tenido? Ahora mi preocupación aumenta, pero trato de olvidarlo. Trato, pero no sirve de nada. Quedan siete horas para la coronación y la entrevista de la nueva vencedora. Decido bajar con los demás con un cuaderno de dibujo y los lápices, para mantenerme ocupado el tiempo que resta. Antes de apagar la televisión, veo la imagen clara de Katniss en la pantalla del informativo. Ni uno sólo de los conductores parece feliz informando que muy pronto se encontrarán con la Vencedora de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Todos están tristes porque no habrá más Trágicos Amantes y un bebé se quedó huérfano antes de nacer.

No sabía que nos apreciaban tanto. Ni que fueran tan sentimentales.

Querían que ambos ganáramos, porque nos cogieron cariño y teníamos una familia que cuidar.

Sonrío con tristeza. Yo también preferiría estar con ella y nuestro bebé. Seguir vivo como humano, cuidar de mi pequeña familia… casarme con la madre de mis hijos y consentirla por completo a ella durante el embarazo. Pero es imposible en las circunstancias actuales, el proceso de trasformación, cambia partes de ti para toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Ando como zombie por todo el piso, sin escuchar a nadie, hay veces en las que no deseo ni comer. Pero después pienso en Peeta y nuestros bebés y me obligo a alimentarme. Temo ser una pésima madre. Estos bebés tuvieron mala suerte, porque no podré hacer esto sola, ellos necesitan al padre. Ahora tienen a una madre destrozada que no puede ni cuidar de si misma porque perdió al hombre que amaba, quien era su refugio en el mundo.

Me dejo caer sobre la hierba del patio de la terraza, justo donde Peeta y yo estuvimos acostados, abrazados y sentados mirando el cielo compartiendo un picnic y hablando el día anterior a la entrevista. Acaricio el pasto y cierro los ojos. Imaginando que cuando los abra, encontraré a Peeta recostado a mi lado, tomando mi mano o acariciando mi vientre, levantando mi remera para dejar besos allí y hablarle a sus hijos diciéndoles lo mucho que los ama y que sus papás los están esperando ansiosos fuera. No puedo olvidar que lo hizo varias veces desde que supo del embarazo y la sonrisa que se extendía en mi rostro cuando lo escuchaba hablar de forma tan dulce a unos seres que aún no nacían.

Él nunca sabrá que tendremos mellizos, tampoco se enterará del sexo de ellos cuando llegue el momento, no consentirá mis caprichos de embarazada, no verá a nuestros hijos nacer, no los cargará en sus brazos, ni les cantará nanas para que se duerman y dejen a su mamá tranquila por unas horas. Ellos no conocerán al perfecto padre que habrían tenido de seguir vivo.

-Te necesito, Peeta. ¿Por qué nos dejaste? –Grito al cielo, el sitio donde seguramente mi novio está, él se caracterizó por ser una persona buena. Su lugar es el cielo. -¿Cómo pretendes que siga adelante sin ti?

No sé porque me detuve cuando en un momento de crisis casi me suicidé. ¿Fue por los bebés? ¿Fue por la promesa? ¿O por qué siento que no todo está perdido? Lo último lo descarto. La verdad es que aún no acepto su muerte y sigo esperando que aparezca como por arte de magia frente a mí, para decirme que todo fue un mal sueño, que él sobrevivió y que nunca se irá de mi lado. Sigo esperando un milagro.

¿Por qué la vida es tan dura? Perdí a mi padre, y ahora a Peeta. Yo sé lo que es vivir sin tu propio padre, mis hijos no merecen pasar por eso. ¿Cómo les explicaré la forma en que murió él sin que se sientan mal? ¿Pensarán que soy un monstruo por haberlo arrastrado a la muerte, desde el momento que se presentó voluntario para ir conmigo a los Juegos del Hambre? Odio al Capitolio por habernos hecho esto. Me odio a mi misma por darle las bayas. Y estoy deprimida.

-Prometiste que te quedarías siempre conmigo. Debí morir contigo.

Sigo hablando mirando hacia arriba, esperando que me escuche y sepa cómo me siento. Deseando que regrese a mí de alguna forma. Porque yo estaré esperando reencontrarme con él.

-Te amo, Peeta. Siempre te amaré, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase hasta que vuelva a verte.

En cierto momento me quedo dormida tras llorar varias horas. No quiero ver a nadie, quiero estar sola aquí. Estoy harta de que todo el mundo me vigile pensando que cometeré la locura de quitarme la vida, y detesto ver la lástima grabada en los ojos de todo el mundo cada vez que están frente a mí. Me hace sentir peor saber que sufren por mi causa.

* * *

…

* * *

-Te encontré. Aquí estás.

Grita alguien despertándome de mi sueño plagado de pesadillas. No me doy cuenta del frío que siento hasta que despierto por completo. Cierro los ojos y me coloco en posición fetal protegiéndome del frío. Estoy temblando, pero mantengo los ojos cerrados.

-Katniss.

-¿Cinna? –Murmuro.

-Sí, soy yo. No debiste venir arriba con el frío que hace ¿en que estabas pensando?

-Peeta. Aquí pasamos el penúltimo día antes de los juegos. Sólo quería recordarlo. –Empiezo a sollozando maldiciendo a mis malditas hormonas, que también tienen su parte de culpa en mi exacerbada sensibilidad.

-Está bien, Kat. Te llevaremos dentro ¿sí? Has estado toda la noche a la intemperie y no has traído abrigo.

Abro los ojos. Sorprendida me doy cuenta que es de día, cuando vine era de noche. Lo peor de todo es que está nublado y parece que va a llover.

Cinna me carga sin dificultad en brazos y yo sigo tiritando con la garganta aparentemente irritada.

-No puedo hacer esto, Cinna. No quiero encontrarme con Caesar, ni hablar con la gente que fue partícipe de la muerte de… él. No lo aguantaré. Haz algo, por favor. –Le ruego.

-No puedo hacer nada. Lo siento. Hoy deberás aparecer en televisión nacional y recibirás tu corona. Después podremos llevarte a casa, lo prometo. Te sentirás mejor cuando llegues allí. Si quieres marcharte pronto del Capitolio como me dijiste días antes, eso deberás hacer.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Necesito a Peeta! ¡Todo está mal! Siento que estoy muriendo, que arrancaron mi vida en segundos.

-Los hijos de ustedes te necesitan.

-¡Necesitan al padre! No necesitan a alguien tan despedazada como yo. No necesitan a la asesina de propio padre.

-No fue tu culpa. Debes convencerte de eso. Será más duro para ti si sigues culpándote.

Tiene razón en parte, pero tampoco quiero hacer las cosas más fáciles. Peeta se fue para siempre y yo sigo aquí. No es justo. Yo deseo morir e irme a su lado. Si no estuviera embarazada… lo habría hecho al instante que Peeta murió.

No hablo el resto del trayecto, cuando me lleva a la habitación veo al doctor que me ha atendido últimamente, porque la mujer que pidió días libres por temas de salud.

Carlisle Cullen.

Sin embargo, lo ignoro, como a todos. Sigo temblando y lloriqueando cuando Cinna me deposita en la cama.

-Tiene fiebre. –Informa mi estilista. – ¿Podría darle algo, Dr. Cullen? Pasó la noche en la terraza. Debimos vigilarla más seguido en la noche, lo siento. Cuando Effie vino a verla estaba dormida. No sabemos en qué momento subió.

Siento que el hombre me toca y examina. Yo no hago nada más que estar en mi propio mundo y de vez en cuando mirar los llamativos ojos dorados del hombre. ¿También se hacen tratamientos para el cambio de color del iris? No importa demasiado.

-¿Algo fuera de lo normal?

-Ha hablado mucho sobre Peeta, y sobre la culpa. No es algo que no haya hecho antes, Pero hoy está más alterada.

-Debe ser por la fiebre en parte. –Espero que no quiera decir que estoy delirando porque no es así. –Le recomendaría que primero la ayude a darle un baño con agua tibia, no queremos que se enferme. Está volando en fiebre, le hará bien. Tomara unas pastillas para la fiebre.

Lo miro y Carlisle sonríe.

-No dañará a tus bebés. –Apoya su mano en mi vientre sobre la tela de mi chaqueta, como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña. Últimamente me siento así. –Ayudará a que te repongas más rápido. Después dejarás que tu equipo cuide de ti ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento.

-¿Alguna molestia más?

-Me duele la garganta.

-Se nota cuando hablas. Pasaste horas bajo el frío. Te daré algo para calmar esa molestia. Debes estar preparada para hoy. Por cierto, no vuelvas a hacer esto. No puedes enfermarte. Debes cuidarte mucho durante el embarazo, no son simples mellizos, casi sufriste un aborto en la arena. Y aunque ya te lo hayan dicho, te repito que debes hacer reposo hasta que lo consideremos necesario. También debes alimentarte bien.

-Lo sé. No quería… No pensé en eso. No se volverá a repetir. ¿Mis hijos estarán bien?

-Mañana tienes nuevo turno con un obstetra. Si no has sentido un dolor similar al de la arena y no hay sangrado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

No he sentido ese dolor nuevamente. Ninguno en absoluto. Mis bebés son fuertes… como su padre.

-¿Podemos hablar fuera? –Pregunta a mi estilista.

-Claro.

Ambos se van y me dejan sola. Hay cosas que nadie habla conmigo, pero tampoco me interesa saber cuáles son, mientras no afecten a mis hijos. Cinna vuelve a ingresar sin el doctor, y me prepara la bañera. Cuando está lista me alza y me ayuda a desvestirme, me quedo en ropa interior. Yo estoy tan débil que no me opongo.

-Debes resistir, Chica en Llamas.

En mi cabeza lo único que pienso es:

 _ **No puedo.**_

El agua supone un alivio para mi cuerpo, él lava mi cabello y después lo seca. No estoy sucia, sólo helada. Me quedo quieta, sin hablar y mirando a algún punto de la pared, pensando en todo lo que perdí y nunca volvería.

 _ **Peeta. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por no vuelves junto a mí? No puedo hacer esto sola.**_

En algún momento Cinna me obliga a ponerme de pie y se encarga de colocarme un camisón, una vez que el secador de cuerpo ubicado en el suelo hace su tarea.

Me lleva a la cama y me recuesta en ella. Me tapa con las sabana y prometiendo que volverá en breve, con un balde, medicación y paños para reducir la fiebre. Me acurruco en cama entre las sabanas temblando por el dolor palpitante de mi cabeza y lloro aprovechando que estoy sola. Viene con Portia e Effie están con él. No les presto atención. A ninguno de los tres. Pero dejo que me cuiden como el doctor Cullen dijo.

Si yo estoy rota, debo dejar que alguien más cuide de mí y los hijos míos y de Peeta. No puedo hacerle esto a dos criaturas inocentes. Puedo destruir mi vida, pero no tengo permitido destruir las suyas. Peeta me odiaría si los dejara morir dentro de mi vientre. Él siempre quiso ser padre. Debo mantenerlo vivos por él y asegurarme que nazcan sanos, lo que pase después lo dirá el destino. Pero hay algo que nunca cambiará. Yo siempre le perteneceré a Peeta. Nunca habrá nadie más.


	12. CAPÍTULO 7: ENTREVISTA

_**Disclaimers:**_ _ **Todos los personajes humanos, vampiros, híbridos, licántropos, La Deidad, La Muerte y los Trasportadores les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, Abbi Glines y Stephenie Meyer. Este universo alterno es una combinación de los que se presentan en todos los libros. Respetaré las parejas establecidas de cada historia, no habrá combinaciones amorosas de personajes de diferente fandom si tienen pareja en los libros originales.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: ENTREVISTA**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Todos estamos prendidos al televisor. Incluso Edward desde su posición en el piano, mientras toca una bella y perfecta nana. Me puedo imaginar a Katniss cantando, poniéndole letra a una melodía y eso me arranca una sonrisa. Ella siempre tuvo un talento natural para música. Sin embargo, sé que la única intención de Edward es relajar el ambiente y de algún modo se lo agradezco porque la espera me está matando, no de forma literal, pero resulta angustiante esta situación.

La melodía se detiene abruptamente cuando el himno del Capitolio suena y aparece la símbolo que los representa. Todos se vienen en un segundo a los sillones y se sientan o paran en diferentes posiciones. Edward y Emmett se ponen a mis costados.

Aparece Caesar Flickerman, el eterno anfitrión de los Juegos del Hambre, con su cara pintada y su traje brillante, preparado para dar una entrevista.

-Buenas noches, pueblo de Panem. Soy Caesar Flickerman y está noche será muy especial, emotiva y triste porque les presentaré a la nueva vencedora los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre… Katniss Everdeen, tributo del Distrito Doce. Nuestra querida Chica en Llamas.

Últimamente me olvido de respirar porque no es algo que necesite para vivir, es una sensación extraña, no tener que hacerlo por necesidad y contantemente, pero estoy alerta y ansioso por lo que puedo llegar a ver en unos segundos y se me escapa un suspiro y después quedo en shock absoluto sin mover ni un sólo músculo.

Las cámaras enfocan finalmente a una Katniss siendo sostenida por un agente de paz y caminando por el pasillo.

La vista principal que me ofrecen es la chica que me fascinó desde que tenía cinco años. Al parecer, nuestros estilistas supieron destacar los rasgos hermosos de mi novia y prometida. Sí, de haber sobrevivido a las cosechas, o los juegos nos hubiéramos casado. Ella tiene el anillo que le di en la arena una semana antes de morir, como una promesa de que saldríamos con vida los dos y que no la dejaría.

Katniss lleva un vestido rosa pálido de satén que le llega a las rodillas. Pero no oculta su pequeño vientre de ocho o nueve semanas tal vez, ya que es muy ajustado. Su cabello está recogido en un rodete hacia atrás.

" _ **Nuestro hijo está a salvo.**_ "

Sin embargo, es su rostro lo que hace que un sonido escape de mi boca. La misma combinación de boqueada y gemido que viene luego de estar sumergido en el agua, privado de oxígeno hasta llegar a un punto de dolor. O peor, el dolor que yo sentí en algunos momentos de la transformación, sólo que ahora no hay dolor físico, pero el sentimiento de pérdida que iba sintiendo en cada doloroso segundo, sigue ahí amenazando con destruirme y quebrarme a pedazos.

Cuando quiero acordar, estoy delante de ella. Aún no me acostumbro a mis movimientos impulsivos y veloces. La información llega a mi cerebro y ya estoy en movimiento, sólo me toma segundos llegar al lugar que deseo si queda a pocos metros.

Dejo descansar mi mano con delicadeza en la pantalla, justo delante ella como si ella pudiera sentirme desde la lejanía. Busco en sus ojos y su cuerpo cualquier signo de herida, cualquier reflejo de la angustia del tormento. Y lo encuentro, puedo leer sus expresiones y gestos como la palma de mi mano. Veo el dolor en sus labios, su mirada, la forma en que se mueve y sé con seguridad, que si ese hombre no estuviera sosteniéndola, se derrumbaría en el suelo.

-Katniss. –Murmuro.

Tal vez, se verá sana exteriormente, no quedó ni una sola cicatriz en su hermoso cuerpo. Katniss parece sana hasta un punto de vigor. Su piel resplandece, perfecta, en esa forma de pulido de cuerpo completo.

Pero hay heridas mucho más profundas, que ninguna cirugía, ningún tratamiento podrán curar. Las heridas del corazón y de la pérdida.

Empiezo a sollozar sin lágrimas. Y me lanzo al suelo con un ruido fuerte al chocar contra el suelo. Mi cuerpo está congelado en el tiempo y espacio. He descubierto con el trascurso de los días, que me puedo deprimir, derrumbar espiritualmente, demostrar con mis expresiones lo devastado que me siento, pero no puedo llorar, no puedo derramar lágrimas como cuando era humano.

Pienso en ella y el infierno de está pasando sin mí. Pienso nuevamente que haberme convertido en vampiro es mejor que estar completamente muerto en un ataúd siendo alimento de gusanos, después de ver el estado del amor de mi vida… mi existencia. Aunque Carlisle dijo que reemplazo mi cuerpo por el otro cadáver y lo cremó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad para que no pudieran investigar sobre la causa de muerte o descubrieran que mi cuerpo nunca llegó a la morgue realmente. Para todos, mis restos están en una urna de metal. Tal vez le enviaron los restos a mi familia. A mis hermanos y mis padres también los extraño, pero es mejor para ellos que crean que morí. Deben estar sufriendo mucho, pero a diferencia de Katniss lo superarán.

Katniss luce perdida con una sonrisa falsa. Se sienta en la silla con ayuda de Caesar que al notar su estado la ayuda a ubicarse en su lugar. Y le dedica un vistazo largo, hasta que finalmente se sienta en frente.

-Así que... Katniss... bienvenida nuevamente. –Es la primera vez en todas las ediciones de los juegos que veo a los conductores flaquear y mirar con lástima a un tributo. Se nota que él no sabe cómo expresarse y que siente tristeza por la situación de mi chica.

Ella intenta sonreír ligeramente.

-Le apuesto a que pensó que había hecho su última entrevista conmigo, Caesar.

-Confieso que lo pensé. La noche antes de los Juegos del Hambre tú dijiste que darías la vida por tu novio... Bueno, ¿quién hubiera pensado que te veríamos otra vez?

-No era parte de mi plan, eso es seguro –dice ella con el ceño fruncido. Caesar se inclina hacia ella un poco.

-Creo que era claro para todos nosotros cuál era tu plan. Incluso cuando supiste del embarazo. Sacrificarte en la arena para que Peeta Mellark pudiera sobrevivir. Y el plan de él era salvarte a ti y el bebé de ambos.

-Ese era. Claro y simple. Y si teníamos suerte salir con vida todos como una familia.

Los dedos de Katniss trazan la pauta del tapizado en el brazo de la silla. Parece que lo hiciera a propósito para calmar sus nervios y no desmoronarse. Aunque puedo ver sus ojos aguados por las lágrimas que yo ya no puedo derramar. Ella llora por ambos.

-Pero otras personas también tenían planes. Y llegó el momento de las bayas. Y Pee… –Su voz se quiebra.

Sí, otras personas tenían planes. Ilusionarnos con que tendríamos la oportunidad de vivir nuestra relación fuera de los Juegos del Hambre con el bebé que fue fruto de nuestro amor. Para después decirnos que no puede haber dos vencedores y fue ahí cuando el destino trágico nos separó. Nos utilizaron como peones, como piezas de sus juegos. Nos engañaron cruelmente.

En el silencio que sigue, Katniss lleva sus pequeñas y delicadas manos a su vientre, sujetándoselo con fuerza y yo sin pensarlo hago lo mismo pero a través de la pantalla. Mi mano se ubica en su vientre, recordando la cantidad de veces que lo acaricié y besé durante los juegos desde que supe que había vida en su interior.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Katniss acepta la copa de agua que le ofrece y toma unos sorbos.

-Creo que puedo hablar en nombre de Panem, cuando digo que lamentamos la muerte de tu novio, prometido y padre de tu bebé. No queríamos que pasara. Lo sentimos mucho, Katniss. Sé que lo que te digamos no servirá para aliviar tu dolor… pero…

Katniss se rompe y las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo caen libremente por su rostro.

-No, nada lo aliviará. Él es todo para mí y lo amo tanto. Lo perdí. Pero no… es culpa de ustedes. Al parecer nuestra historia de amor no estaba destinada a un final feliz.

Puedo sentir la mentira en su voz. Esas palabras no pudieron salir de Katniss. Yo sé que en este momento debe estar odiando al Capitolio más que a nadie.

" _ **¿Se lo ordenaron? ¿Debe hacer quedar bien al Capitolio?"**_

-Exacto, Peeta. –Interrumpe la voz de Edward. Odio esto de no tener privacidad, sin embargo Edward, suele hacer de cuenta que no escucha a nadie, salvo que se dé cuenta que resulta necesario responder. –Aunque también se odia a ella misma por haberte dado las bayas, su furia y dolor por lo que el Capitolio les hizo es muy fuerte.

-¿Ustedes que saben? –Pregunto en voz alta mirando rápidamente a todos.

-Haymitch le dijo que tenía que mentir y hacer quedar al Capitolio bien parado. –Responde Alice.

-Pero ella no sabe mentir. –Respondo.

-No entiendes. Snow la quiere mostrar rota, y eso en estos momentos es la mejor estrategia. La más autentica, el ejemplo de que nadie supera a la fuerza del Capitolio y si te rebelas sufrirás las duras consecuencias. Katniss es eso ahora. Una joven destruida porque perdió al amor de su vida por negarse a jugar las reglas de ellos. –Responde Emmett. –Es su sucio juego de manipulación en la población.

Entonces me doy cuenta que quieren utilizar su pérdida y tristeza a su favor. Enviar una advertencia para todos aquellos que decidan luchar contra el gobierno. Cada acto se pagará muy caro y será cobrado en las personas que aman.

Siento el odio hervir en todo mi ser. Ahora que soy un vampiro, mis emociones son mucho más fuertes, se ama y se odia con más intensidad. Paso de un estado emocional a otro. En este preciso instante mi único deseo, es acabar con esa serpiente. Pero pronto me concentro en las lágrimas de Katniss y siento el efecto del poder de Jasper en mi mente. Solamente él puede manipular mis emociones y hacerme volver a mi eje. No debo pensar en nadie más que no sea Katniss o mi hijo ahora. Ya tendré tiempo para hacerle pagar al Presidente Snow sus crímenes e injusticias.

-Sabemos que algo muy duro para ti, pero ¿Por qué no nos cuentas acerca de tu experiencia en la arena? ¿Acerca de esa última noche con Peeta? Ayúdanos a entender algunas cosas. –Sugiere Caesar.

Katniss asiente pero se toma su tiempo antes de hablar.

-Esa noche... para hablarte acerca de esa noche... bueno, ante todo, tienes que imaginarte cómo se sintió en la arena. Era como ser un insecto atrapado debajo de un tazón lleno de aire caliente. Y todo a tu alrededor sólo hay bosque... verde y vivo, y haciendo tic-tac. Ese reloj gigante contando los segundos que te quedan de vida. La noche que los mutos atacaron a Cato, ambos estábamos muy débiles, Peeta por la herida en la pierna que recibió y yo por la amenaza de aborto. Tienes que imaginarte que en esas semanas, todos los tributos iban muriendo, algunos de ellos defendiéndote. Como Rue y Thresh. A los que les debemos haber permanecido tanto tiempo con vida. Por la forma en que avanzan las cosas, todos morirán de una forma u otra. Excepto una y tu plan es que no serás tú.

Parece repetir un discurso ensayado, aunque dudo que haya tenido la cabeza para memorizar cualquier cosa realmente, con su depresión.

-Una vez que estás en la arena, el resto del mundo llega a ser muy lejano. Todas las personas y las cosas que amaste o por las que tuviste interés casi dejan de existir. El cielo rosa y los monstruos escondidos en los confines de la arena y los tributos que quieren tu sangre se convierten en tu realidad, en lo único que importa. Tan malo como te hace sentir, tendrás que asesinar, porque en la arena, tú sólo consigues un deseo. Y es muy costoso.

-Te cuesta la vida –dice Caesar.

-Oh, no. Te cuesta mucho más que la vida. Te cuesta todo lo que tú eres.

-Todo lo que eres –repite Caesar calladamente.

Una quietud ha caído en el cuarto, y puedo sentir cómo se esparce a través de Panem. Una nación se inclina más cerca de sus pantallas. Porque nadie jamás ha hablado de lo que es realmente estar en la arena.

Katniss continúa.

-Así que te aferras a tu deseo. Y esas semanas, sí, mi deseo fue salvar a Peeta. Salvar a hombre que amo.

 _ **Que amo.**_

Ella no habla de mí en pasado. Sonrío con cierta tristeza y felicidad.

-Hasta que empezaste con los síntomas de embarazo. –Habla Caesar.

-Hasta que Haymitch nos envió la prueba casera de embarazo y eso cambio todo. No tenia que luchar solamente por él, sino por nuestro hijo o hija. Nuestras prioridades cambiaron, porque había un nuevo ser dentro mío. No fue planeado, pero cuando estás a punto de morir no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos. Y eso fue lo que nos sucedió. Nos quedaba poco tiempo de vida, era casi imposible que uno de los dos saliera de la arena con vida y sólo disfrutamos de nuestros últimos días de felicidad juntos.

-¿Desde cuánto eran novios?

-Dos meses antes de la cosecha.

-Eso es muy poco tiempo.

-Lo sé. Me arrepiento de no haber pasado más tiempo a su lado. De no haber dejado mi cobardía de lado y haberme acercado a él mucho antes. Pero te puedo te puedo asegurar que fueron los mejores dos meses de toda mi vida. Y si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, no cambiaría nada, prefiero haber experimentado el amor verdadero que sentía por él, que no haberlo sentido nunca. Peeta es y será el mejor hombre del mundo para mí. Lo amaba desde pequeña tanto como él a mí. Lo amo y amaré hasta el día que muera. Lo elegí a él para pasar el resto de mis días a su lado y aunque no esté conmigo físicamente no me abandonó del todo.

Empieza a llorar nuevamente. Pienso que las hormonas sumadas a su depresión le están jugando malas pasadas. Lo malo es que no puedo hacer nada para revertirlo por ahora.

-Un parte de él, sigue dentro de mí. Es como una señal, como el día que me lanzó las hogazas de pan y al día siguiente mientras nos mirábamos vi un diente de león en el suelo. Ese día él me demostró que no todo estaba perdido, que aún había esperanzas para mí. Y ahora siento que este embarazo es una nueva esperanza, porque aunque esté destrozada debo salir adelante como le prometí a mi Peeta. No por mí, sino por ellos. Ellos me necesitan.

-¿Te refieres a Peeta y el bebé de ambos?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-No, Caesar. Estás equivocado en algo.

Eso me desconcierta y hasta yo me mantengo con los ojos abiertos, porque no entiendo a donde se dirige la conversación.

-Debo seguir adelante por el juramento que le hice a Peeta antes de que partiera, y porque nuestros dos hijos necesitan de su madre.

-¿Dos hijos? –La pregunta que yo mismo me hago mentalmente.

-Voy a tener dos hijos, Peeta y yo seremos padres de hermanos mellizos.

Mellizos…

Dos bebés…

Niñas…

O niños…

O una parejita de ambos sexos.

Eso cumpliría el deseo de ambos.

Seré padre de mellizos…

Veo las manos de Katniss recorriendo su vientre con ternura y nerviosismo.

Veo la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Veo como baja la mirada y observa su vientre con el mismo amor que vi por momentos fugaces en los juegos cuando discutíamos sobre nombres, sexo del bebé, una boda, una casa donde poder cuidar de nuestra propia familia.

Veo a la mujer de la que estoy enamorado.

Veo a la mujer que está dispuesta a proteger a nuestros hijos a pesar de todo.

Veo a la mujer que no se dejará derrumbar tanto como para arriesgar la vida de lo único bueno que le queda de mí, del último aspecto humano que queda de mí, el de procrear de forma natural sin producir extraños, dolorosos y fatales embarazos a una humana.

Katniss lleva en su vientre la última muestra de humanidad que pude ofrecerle antes de transformarme en esta criatura sobrenatural cuya dieta se basa en sangre.

Puedo imaginar a los dos bebés fuera del vientre en brazos de la madre protegiéndolos, amándolos. Ese bebé rubio y de ojos azules que Katniss tanto deseaba, y esa bebé de cabello morocho y ojos grises que se representó en mi cabeza cuando supe del embarazo. O mejor, una niña y un varón que posean las características más bellas de ambos combinadas en un par de seres pequeños, dulces e inocentes.

Nuestros hijos.

Nuestros mellizos.

Nuestras pequeñas chispas de esperanza.

Y sé con certeza que lucharé contra mí mismo para poder cuidar de las tres personas que más amo en este momento y estar con ellas por siempre y para siempre.

Mientras la observo pienso:

" _ **Espérame, Kitten. No he muerto de la manera que crees por algún extraño y retorcido giro del destino. Todavía te amo, ¿Quién diría que el amor que siento por ti es tan grande que sobrevivió incluso a la muerte misma? Te juro que nunca te dejaré sola. No importa cuánto tiempo me tome sobreponerme a lo que soy. Cuando nos reencontremos el sufrimiento acabará y si me aceptas a tu lado nuevamente para entonces, podremos cuidar de nuestros hijos juntos. Nada les faltará, porque les daré todo. Los amaré por toda la eternidad. No dejaré que nadie les haga daño o nos separe.**_

 _ **Sé fuerte por nuestros hijos y por mí. Ustedes también son mi esperanza, lo único que me mantiene cuerdo en este momento es saber que un día podré estar con ellos y contigo. Nada es imposible, si todos los que me rodean pudieron superar estas dificultades para hacer posible sus historias de amor, yo también debo lograrlo. Nunca renunciaré a ustedes, mi amor. Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, aunque tú no tienes idea lo larga que puede llegar a ser."**_

-Eso es maravilloso ¿Cuándo lo supiste? –Le pregunta Caesar.

-Cuando cumplí seis semanas de embarazo. Antes no estaban muy seguros, no se veía claro. Pero son dos bebés fuertes y sanos como lo era su padre. Solamente lamento que Peeta no sepa esto y que él no los conocerá. Sería un gran padre.

Tengo ese deseo constante de correr hasta ella, abrazarla y decirle que no morí y que nunca la abandonaré al verla quitarse sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que Caesar le dio hace un rato.

-Él siempre quiso ser padre.

-No, exactamente. Él siempre quiso ser padre, si la madre de sus hijos era yo. Nunca nos imaginamos con nadie más. Nunca estuvimos con nadie. Lo hablamos algunas veces y sabía que eso sucedería en algún momento cuando nos casáramos en el Distrito Doce al cumplir ambos los dieciocho. Así que, sí, efectivamente estaba en nuestros planes futuros. Pero no de esta manera. Nunca de esta forma.

Caesar toca el hombro de Katniss. El dolor de mi prometida es tan palpable y autentico que él no sabe como continuar la entrevista.

-Podemos parar ahora si lo deseas.

Katniss mira al hombre que la observa comprensivo.

-¿Hay algo más que discutir? –Dice ella.

-Iba a preguntarte lo que sucedió en los minutos finales, pero si estás muy alterada para hablar lo entenderemos…

-Adelante. Mi psiquiatra dice que no me debo guardar nada, porque será peor para mí y los bebés. Adelante.

-Katniss cuando sacaste aquellas bayas, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza?

Hace una larga pausa antes de responder, intentando organizar sus pensamientos. Es el momento crucial en el que se decide si retó al Capitolio o fue un acto de amor. Porque en realidad, ambos nos negamos a ser piezas de sus juegos por amor, respeto y fidelidad a nuestra alianza y por creer que nos darían una oportunidad de vivir a ambos. Está claro que ese nunca fue el plan, esperaron a que tragara las bayas para decir que ganamos.

Mira a Caesar unos segundos con dolor tan profundo, antes de bajar la mirada a su vientre. Gime demostrando su desesperación e impotencia por no poder cambiar el pasado.

-Peeta. No había nada más en mi mente. –Mira a Caesar. –Es muy difícil aceptar que estás perdiendo a la persona que amas, y que encima esa persona quiere sacrificarse por ti y su bebé, que quiere morir por salvarte, del mismo modo que te pasa a ti. Luchamos para permanecer juntos. Y de repente todo se arruina, porque… el cambio de reglas lo revocan. Y no podía permitirlo. Yo no… podía… soportar… la idea de… vivir sin él. Entonces recordé las bayas que Peeta recolectó ante su ignorancia, o en un momento de confusión pensando que eran comestibles. Me dije "prefiero morir, no podría salir de la arena sin él". Sería una muerte rápida y sin dolor como la muerte de La Comadreja. Una muerte inmediata. Pero era claro que él me amaba también y no iba a dejarme sola. Nos anunciaron vencedores… pero ya era tarde. No pensé en el bebé hasta que tuve a Peeta en mi regazo, rogándole que viviera y se quedará con nosotros, basándolo pretendiendo hacerlo volver a la vida… No quería perderlo, no quería criar un hijo suyo sin él a mi lado.

" _ **No lo harás, Kitten. Sigo aquí… en este mundo… con ustedes."**_

Me gustaría que ella lo supiera. Me desespera tanto verla así.

-Y él te hizo prometer que sobrevivirías por tus hijos.

-Si no fuera por eso me habría matado.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

-No podía traicionarlo. No podía arrebatarles la vida de esa forma. Hubiera sido muy fácil acabar con mi vida, pero Peeta está en nuestros bebés. No puedo perderlos también o todo recuerdo del amor que nos tuvimos, morirá con ellos. No podría soportar perderlo por segunda vez. Lucharé porque nazcan sanos como su padre hubiera querido. Lo haré por la memoria de Peeta. Lo que pase después, lo dirá el tiempo.

Hay algo que me asusta en el tono de Katniss. No habla del futuro, después del nacimiento de nuestros hijos. Parece que deja entrever que no sabe que hará dentro de siete meses.

Espero que no sea lo que creo y que no esté pensando en lastimarse a ella misma una vez que nazcan. No puedo permitir que eso suceda. Siento terror tan sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

No.

Katniss no llegará tan lejos, porque para ese tiempo si tengo suerte, de alguna forma estaré cuidándola personalmente.


	13. CAPÍTULO 8: CORONACIÓN

_**Disclaimers:**_ _ **Todos los personajes les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, Abbi Glines y Stephenie Meyer. Este universo alterno es una combinación de los que se presentan en todos los libros. Respetaré las parejas establecidas de cada historia, no habrá combinaciones amorosas de personajes de diferente fandom si tienen pareja en los libros originales.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: CORONACION**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Haymitch me lleva del brazo hacia el lugar donde será la coronación. Yo sigo temblando, inestable y con los ojos húmedos por el llanto. No han pasado ni diez minutos desde el final de la entrevista.

-Preciosa, sólo queda esto, e irás a casa. Accedieron a suspender la fiesta en honor a ti, porque no hay nada que festejar y en tu condición no es recomendable que asistas. Te prometo que mañana estaremos en el tren y volverás con tu familia.

No respondo. No quiero volver a casa. Quiero ir hasta donde sea que esté Peeta. La entrevista trajo a flote esos sentimientos de vuelta en segundos y me volví a quebrar emocionalmente como de costumbre. Hablar de Peeta me pone peor, pero no hablar encerrarme bajo mi caparazón, en suyo interior sólo hay desolación y desesperanza, tampoco me ayuda.

Cinna y Portia me vuelven a maquillar y peinar para que disimular mi estado. Mi mano acaricia mi vientre aún plano donde están nuestros hijos. Me repito que debo soportar estos meses por ellos. No tengo derecho a arrebatarles la vida, son una parte de Peeta y debo a asegurarme de que nazcan sanos.

Alguien toma mi rostro con firmeza, pero no me doy cuenta quien es hasta que obliga a mirarlo. Cinna.

-Te subirás a la plataforma, permitirás que Snow te coloque la corona y te llevaremos nuevamente a tu habitación hasta mañana ¿está bien?

De a poco su voz hace efecto en mí y asiento débilmente.

Portia me pasa un vaso y una pastilla rosa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Para evitar náuseas. –Responde ella amable. –Tómalo, los bebés estarán bien, y tú lo necesitas.

No tengo ganas, ni fuerzas para protestar. Obedezco.

Haymitch aparece junto a Effie y ambos me dan un abrazo. Me dicen que si sobreviví a la entrevista, podré aguantar lo que se viene justo ahora.

Yo lo dudo.

Odio a Snow y los políticos del Capitolio, ellos mataron a mi prometido. Por su culpa él está muerto.

Effie y Haymitch me ayudan a llegar hasta la plataforma, controlando que no tropieza, ni me caiga. Me ubican en mi lugar y me siento en mi "trono". Como si necesitará esa basura, como si estuviera feliz de haber ganado, estaría mejor muerta con el hombre que amo. El embarazo no debió ocurrir y yo debí morir junto a él.

Miro con miedo a mi equipo cuando me dejan sola.

El telón aún no se abre, nadie puede ver mi terror. Cuando eso sucede yo ya estoy aparentemente calmada.

Caesar me presenta nuevamente desde una plataforma alta del escenario, unos escalones más arriba.

Yo no sé qué hacer, pero no me muevo. Mantengo una postura formal. Al aparecer el Presidente Snow encarando a su pueblo, la muerte de Peeta se repite en mi mente torturándome y haciendo que sienta odio hacia ese vil hombre.

La ceremonia se desarrolla en menos de una hora. El Presidente dice el discurso habitual que dedica a Panem y los vencedores. Después, se acerca a mí, junto a una niña, que lleva en sus manos un almodón rojo con hilos dorados y una corona sobre el mismo. Las coronas siempre fueron iguales, de oro y con forma de hojas de ramas de laurel. Por alguna razón no puedo ignorarlo cuando se para frente a mí. El dolor y la rabia se entremezclan y no imagino cual emoción predomina.

Ojalá estuviera Peeta conmigo… Vivo y apoyándome. Él sabría que cómo para hacerme sentir bien. Pero, no está. No le permitieron vivir. El hombre frente a mí, jugó con nosotros y no nos permitió salir de la arena a ambos como fue prometido durante el cambio de reglas. Obligándome a sacar las bayas en un intento desesperado por salvarnos. Provocando que él muriera y que yo quedara sola y mis hijos sin padre.

No saludo con reverencias, se supone que no debo hacer ningún esfuerzo y tampoco fingiré que me agrada la situación.

-Señorita Everdeen. Un gusto volverla a ver.

 _Hipócrita. Mentiroso. Asesino._

-Entiendo lo difícil que es para usted esta situación. Lamento su pérdida. Peeta era un gran chico.

La falsedad en su voz es evidente, y su aliento apesta a rosas y…

¿Sangre?

Eso me desconcierta y me asquea al mismo tiempo, provocando náuseas, pero no tan intensas como para vomitar. Lo disimulo, y no borro la sonrisa suave de mi rostro. Ahora entiendo porque me dieron esa pastilla. Para que no devuelva frente a las cámaras, o peor en el traje blanco e impoluto de Coriolanus Snow.

-Gracias por sus… condolencias. –Miento sin poder esconder la angustia que me causan sus palabras en mi voz.

-Pero la vida ha sido buena contigo, Katniss. Deseo que estos hijos te traigan la paz que necesitas para salir adelante. –Murmura en tono confidencial. –Espero poder conocerlos cuando nazcan.

Me tengo que contener para no lanzarme al suelo y llorar; o abalanzarme sobre el hombre y acabar con su repugnante vida. Sin embargo, llevo mis manos a mi vientre, como si pudiera protegerlos de esa forma. No permitiré que se acerque a mis hijos y los contamine con su maldad, o les haga daño. Antes lo mataré. No lo quiero cerca de los únicos que tuve con Peeta. Él también estaría de acuerdo conmigo de estar vivo.

-Estoy segura que será así. –Vuelvo a mentir.

-Que adorable insignia. –Toca el broche de oro prendido a mi vestido.

-Es un Sinsajo. Un regalo que me dieron el día de la cosecha.

Me doy cuenta que cometo un error al hablar sobre el pájaro, porque representa a algo que no fue creado, ni planeado por el Capitolio. Y ellos aborrecen que las cosas estén fuera de su control… como Peeta y yo cuando amenazamos con suicidarnos.

Aunque ahora lo que piensen ellos es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

En el momento de la coronación, mientras el himno suena, el silencio se respeta.

Me coloca la corona y tomando mi mano derecha, deja un beso en dorso.

Yo me tenso, pero por lo que me contó Effie es parte protocolo e intento relajarme para que él no note el miedo que le tengo. Estrecho su mano amablemente y la ceremonia termina minutos después tras la despedida. El público rompe en aplausos y gritos de admiración con el objetivo de demostrarme su apoyo. Pero no están alegres. Ellos querían dos vencedores, no uno. Ellos querían un final feliz. Y yo también.

Termina el himno y Caesar se despide de los televidentes deseándoles una excelente noche.

-Que tenga buen viaje, Señorita Everdeen. –Dice Snow cuando el telón baja y algunas luces del escenario empiezan a apagarse.

Sonríe lleno de hipocresía y en un tono amenazante, que le respondo con una mirada segura, advirtiéndole que no dejaré que lastimé a mis hijos.

No obstante en el fondo, me estoy estremeciendo. Tengo un mal presentimiento. No soy tan fuerte como lo puede ser él, mucho menos que ahora que perdí a la persona que más me importaba en este mundo y fue mi soporte durante mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que empezáramos a salir. Una lágrima traicionera escapa de mis ojos, provocando satisfacción en la persona que más odio. Se regocija de mi desgracia y adora verme tan destruida puesto que me lo busqué, sin pretenderlo me rebele contra sus reglas.

Si consigue acabar con todo lo que amo, lo hará sin dudarlo. Me arrancó a Peeta, y ahora quiere deshacerse de mis bebés, lo único bueno que me queda del amor de mi vida.

Soy consciente que se marchó, cuando dejo de sentir el espantoso olor a sangre y rosas. Pero sigo teniendo el ramo de rosas rojas y rosadas en mis manos.

Rosas para un par de enamorados…

Rosas para una mujer viuda y con dos criaturas en su vientre que tendrá que cuidar sola, porque, al padre de los niños lo dejó morir él por una especie de venganza.

Tiro al suelo las malditas rosas como si fueran granadas a punto de estallar. A partir de ahora, no miraré esas flores de la misma manera. No quiero volver a verlas nunca más.

Mi respiración se acelera. En mi mente se genera un enredo de ideas, pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones. Me cuesta respirar, ya que llega un momento en que me olvido de cómo se hace. Me siento mareada y repentinamente descompuesta. Y sé muy bien lo que se viene, me protejo el vientre con mis brazos y caigo desmayada un segundo después, pero antes de chocar en el suelo siento que alguien me atrapa y me alza como un bebé entre sus brazos. No se siente la calidez del cuerpo que me sostiene, pero sé que sigo en el mismo lugar cuando escucho la voz de alguien en mi oído:

-Peeta no te abandonó, Katniss. Él te ama, los ama y los seguirá cuidando a los tres.

No tengo tiempo de meditar sus palabras, ni descubrir quién las dice, porque justo al terminar esa frase no siento nada, me hundo irremediablemente en la oscuridad.


	14. CAPÍTULO 9: LLAMADA

**CAPÍTULO 9: LLAMADA**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

 _Estoy en la pradera viendo a mis dos hijos jugar junto a mi esposo, Peeta. Los observo a la distancia sonriendo, ellos son todo lo que amo._

 _La niña de cabello oscuro y ojos azules; y el niño de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos grises. Una perfecta combinación de nosotros dos. Nuestros bebés nacidos con minutos de diferencia. La niña es mayor, nació veinticinco minutos antes que él. El parto fue difícil, tuve complicaciones, pero todo salió bien al final. Sobrevivimos los tres a pesar de todo. Peeta no se apartó en ningún momento de mi lado, estuvo dándome ánimos y diciéndome lo mucho que nos amaba, que debía ser fuerte porque nuestros hijos debían nacer. Y aquí estamos, cuatro años después en la pradera, los cuatro juntos como una familia._

 _-Kitten, ven. –Me llama mi esposo por mi apodo. –No te quedes mirando._

 _-Sí, mamá. Queremos que juegues con nosotros. –Dice mi hija jugando con su muñeca._

 _Peeta y yo le enseñamos a hablar de forma correcta. No hablan mucho a veces, pero se expresan bien._

 _-Mamaaaaaa, dile a papá que deje de hacerme cosquillas. –Efectivamente mi esposo está besando los bracitos de su hijo y haciéndole cosquillas en sus puntos débiles y provocando que se contorsione tratando de escapar de su padre. Él siempre se queja pero le gusta que su padre juegue con él._

 _-Ya déjalo, amor. –Corro donde está mi familia y ahora los dos atacamos con besos y cosquillas a nuestro amado hijo._

 _Mi hija se lanza contra mí tras dejar su muñeca y empieza a hacernos lo mismo. ¿El resultado? Una guerra de cosquillas entre los cuatro que no parece tener final. Acabamos todos tirados sobre el césped cuando nos cansamos, nuestros hijos siguen peleando a ver quien se rinde último. En cambio, Peeta y yo, nos miramos largamente y nos besamos, un beso algo más largo de lo correcto, pero inocente en comparación con los que nos damos en privado cuando nuestros hijos no están cerca._

 _-Te amo. –Murmuro._

 _-No más que yo. –Dice él._

 _-Eso es mentira. –Contesto simulando estar molesta._

 _-Vale, estamos empatados. Los dos nos amamos mucho ¿mejor?_

 _Sus ojos azules me miran con una adoración infinita. Jamás vi unos ojos tan bonitos hasta que lo conocí a él. La belleza de sus ojos es un espejo del increíble hombre, esposo y padre que se esconde detrás de ellos. La pureza de su alma y sus sentimientos tan desinteresados e inocentes, siempre buscando el bien de las personas que lo rodean. Peeta me pone a mí y a sus hijos antes que a nadie._

 _-Ugh. –La queja de nuestra hija nos saca de nuestra ensoñación._

 _Nos mira con mala cara, como a cualquier niña de su edad le da asco ver a la gente besándose. A su hermano también pero es más calmado y no le molesta tanto. Es extraño, mi hija se parece a mí en carácter, pero es sociable como su padre, mi hijo es una combinación de ambos en ciertas cosas también._

 _-¿No te gusta ver a tus papás demostrándose que se quieren? –Pregunta Peeta sonriendo,_

 _Mi hija agarra su muñeca, se cruza de brazos malhumorada y fulminándonos con la mirada. Sí, por desgracia es un calco de mí misma, hubiera preferido que mis hijos se parecieran a Peeta._

 _Peeta se aparta de mí y se sienta._

 _-También hay besos para ti, princesa._

 _Mi esposo extiende los brazos hacia ella y yo río al ver como poco a poco se va acercando a su padre enojada pero dejando él la abrace y la siente en su regazo. Mi hijo se acerca a mí y se sienta en mi regazo sin pedir permiso. Lo abrazo y le doy muchos besos en su rostro. Heredó el carácter pacífico de Peeta y es muy dulce, pero más tímido que su hermana, al igual que yo le gusta demostrar el cariño de forma física o con acciones más que con palabras, al menos hasta que entra en confianza y se libera más. Su cabello y color de piel es idéntico al de su padre y sus ojos son grises como los míos. Me mira sonriendo cada vez que le digo lo guapo que es y cuanto lo amo._

 _Peeta hace lo mismo con nuestra hija, hasta que consigue calmarla y deja de fruncir el ceño. Después Peeta me rodea con su brazo de los hombros quedamos cuatro juntos y abrazados._

 _-Los amo. –Empieza Peeta mirándonos a los tres. –Son lo más importante para mí. Son mi vida entera. Les prometo que nunca los dejaré. Seguiré aquí con ustedes por siempre._

 _-Yo también los amo. –Digo. –No puedo vivir sin ustedes. Son todo lo que tengo, todo lo que quiero en esta vida._

 _Miro a mis hijos le doy un beso a cada uno y después uno corto a mi esposo._

 _-Será una vida muy larga, amor._

 _-¿Lo juras? –Digo tratando de no sonar desesperada. Me aterroriza pensar que puedo perder a mi familia._

 _-Lo juro. –Me sonríe no dejando que dude ni por un instante sobre su amor mí y nuestros hijos y la promesa de que nadie nos separará._

* * *

Un ruido externo me despierta de mi perfecto sueño. Al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que no fue real. Peeta murió, yo estoy embarazada, simplemente eso nunca sucederá. Fue una fantasía creada en mi mente porque todavía no acepto que se fue para siempre de mi lado.

Esa cosa sigue sonando cuando abro los ojos. ¿Qué será? Busco con la mirada a mi alrededor sin consuelo y destrozada emocionalmente. Veo un maletín negro, el sonido viene de ahí. Me pongo de pie, dispuesta a descubrir que es lo que suena con tanta insistencia aquello que me interrumpió el sueño más hermoso que tuve hasta ahora. En la silla detrás del maletín veo un IPhone, ese nombre le dio Cinna a ese aparato cuando le pregunté hace algunos días.

Leo en la pantalla

Llamada entrante

Número desconocido. (+2123244152)

Dudo sobre qué hacer. ¿De quién será el teléfono? ¿De alguien de mi equipo? ¿De un doctor? No es correcto contestar llamadas ajenas, pero insisten tanto que lo hago, tal vez podría decir que esa persona no se encuentra aquí y que llame más tarde. De esa forma podría seguir durmiendo y con suerte volvería a ese hermoso mundo donde los sueños se hacen realidad.

-Hola, Carlisle. –Dice una voz masculina que a pesar de sonar desesperada, parece un canto, creando una melodía perfecta y atrapante. Pero esa voz… esa voz me resulta tan familiar. Suena como la de Peeta pero más entonada. Es imposible.

¿De verdad mi deseo por que él vuelva a mí es tan grande que creo verlo y escucharlo en todas partes? ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca? Empiezo a llorar en silencio.

-Hola. –Mi voz suena débil y entrecortada. –No soy Carlisle, él… no sé donde está. ¿Quién eres tú? No puede ser… tú no eres… no eres.

Alguien contiene la respiración del otro lado de la línea, pero no habla.

-Estás muerto. Yo te vi.

Me siento el sofá más cercano y me balanceo hacia atrás y delante respirando agitadamente. No puede ser Peeta. Debe ser alguien con una voz parecida.

-Moriste entre mis brazos. –Murmuro más para mí misma que para él. –Peeta…

Quiero volver a escucharlo confirmar si es su voz, o me lo imaginé. Pero no hay respuesta. Pasa un minuto hasta que responde.

-Soy Jasper Whitlock. Mucho gusto. –Dice alguien de voz suave y melódica. Es parecida, pero no igual.

-No hablaste tú… –Contesto.

-No, era mi hermano. Me pasó el teléfono. No entiendo que dices. ¿Estás bien? Pareces alterada. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Katniss Everdeen. –Contesto.

-Oh, lamento la muerte de tu prometido. –Dice con autentico pesar.

-Gracias. Pensé… que era él… me equivoqué… o lo imaginé. ¿Hermano?

-Sí, mi hermano menor. Tiene dieciséis, dijo que posiblemente le dicté mal el número del doctor y me devolvió el teléfono.

No era Peeta. Peeta no tiene dieciséis, voz tan melódica, ni un hermano mayor llamado Jasper. Derramo más lágrimas. Solamente era un paciente del Capitolio.

-¿Quién es "él"?

-Peeta. –Me sale sin permiso.

-Es entendible. La pérdida es muy reciente.

¿Está queriendo decir que es normal creer que pasan cosas que en realidad no se dan?

-Tal vez tengas razón. No he sido yo misma estas semanas. –No quedó nada de la antigua Katniss luchadora, estoy dañada sin remedio y no tengo arreglo. Estoy llorando, pero me las arreglo para continuar. – ¿Buscas al doctor Cullen?

-Sí. ¿Sabes dónde está? Él me atiende, quería preguntarle algo.

-Ni siquiera sabía que me atendió. Sus cosas están en mi habitación del Centro de Entrenamiento. Supongo que estará por venir. Lo último que recuerdo es que me desmayé, acabo de despertar. Siento no poder decirte más, Jasper.

Me duele decir su nombre, desearía que haya sido Peeta quien llamó. No un chico con voz parecida al mi difunto prometido y su hermano. Por un momento me imaginé su voz. Al parecer el sueño me afectó más de lo que creí posible.

-En ese caso llamaré más tarde. ¿Cómo te sientes después del desmayo?

-Sigo viva.

En mi mente se repiten esos sucesos. La entrevista, la amenaza de Snow, la coronación y también está esa voz asegurándome que Peeta no me abandonó, que nos ama y nos seguirá cuidando a los tres. ¿Por eso tuve ese sueño? ¿Quién me habló?

-Espero que pronto estés mejor, Katniss.

Me alegra que no meta a los bebés en esto. Todos dicen que mis hijos me darán fuerzas y yo no lo creo del todo. Mi fuerza era Peeta.

-Eso deseo también. –Miento, porque no sé que quiero aparte de que mis hijos nazcan sanos y estén a salvo. –Adiós, Jasper.

Corto la llamada después que ese chico se despida de mí y dejo el IPhone en su lugar para seguir hundiéndome en mi propio dolor.


	15. CAPÍTULO 10: ES ELLA

**Disclaimers:** **Todos los personajes les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, Abbi Glines y Stephenie Meyer. Este universo alterno es una combinación de los que se presentan en todos los libros. Respetaré las parejas establecidas de cada historia, no habrá combinaciones amorosas raras de personajes de diferente fandom si tienen pareja en los libros originales.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10: ES ELLA**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

 **-PARTE I-**

* * *

Alice, Edward y Bella se fueron de caza hace tres horas y aún no vuelven. Debieron alejarse bastante esta vez. Me ofrecieron ir con ellos, pero no quise aludiendo al hecho de que no tenía sed y prefería esperar noticias de Katniss quien se desmayó justo después de la entrevista según Carlisle.

Yo sigo sentado en el sofá cambiando de canal, los programas del Capitolio sí que son estúpidos, no dicen nada relevante de mi prometida que no sepa ya. Estoy preocupado, Lucía tan asustada y quebrada durante la entrevista. Fue peor cuando vio al Presidente Snow frente a ella. Pero hubo un momento en que se miraron desafiantes, porque a pesar del dolor que pueda sentir mi prometida, no se mostrara tan débil frente al Presidente. Ante las cámaras se veía claramente que hablaban, Pero ¿de qué? No había audio. Pero pude ver el miedo en la mirada de Katniss y como llevaba las manos a su vientre plano.

-Vas a romper otro control remoto si sigues así. –Dice Emmett riendo.

Típico de él.

Me estoy acostumbrando a sus bromas y comentarios. A todo le encuentra el lado gracioso o bromea para distender el ambiente. Ahora su centro de atención soy yo. Cada vez que me ve preocupado dice algo para distraerme o hacerme reír, y lo logra muchas veces.

-Lo siento.

Dejo el control a mi lado en el sofá después de apagar el televisor. He roto tres controles remotos en este tiempo, y varias cosas más. Aún no controlo mis fuerzas.

-No te disculpes, eres neófito y aunque no lo fueras y tuvieras trescientos años te pasaría igual. Cada día hacen las cosas más frágiles, y reemplazables como la tecnología, en nuestras épocas humanas no era así. Aparte, nosotros somos muy fuertes. Si supieras la cantidad de cosas que rompemos al año, te asombrarías.

-Ya lo imagino.

Emmett toma un bolígrafo retráctil que alguien dejó en la mesa del living y tomándolo al mismo tiempo con las dos manos desde ambos costados lo rompe en segundos por completo. Cuando muestra los restos en sus palmas está partido por la mitad y solamente se ven fragmentos pequeñísimos de plástico. Sus manos están llenas de tinta.

-Estos accidentes pasan muy seguido cuando no te controlas. –Afirma.

Me empiezo a reír.

-Mientras no hayan humanos cerca… –Digo sonriéndole.

-Es verdad, no importa, si no hay nadie que lo vea.

Se sienta a mi lado y me observa devolviéndome la sonrisa, después de dejar los restos sobre un cenicero que tienen de adorno en la mesita. Nadie fuma en la casa.

Observa sus manos llenas todavía manchadas y yo le doy un pañuelo que tengo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Toma, Emmett. Esme te matará si manchas su sofá impolutamente blanco.

-Tú ya entiendes. –Ambos largamos algunas carcajadas mientras él quita la tinta de las manos, o al menos lo más liquido. Lo demás deberá quitárselo con agua y jabón en un rato. Al menos ya no corre el riesgo de manchar ningún mueble. –Así como la ves tranquila, es muy capaz de matarnos. –Se ríe de su propio comentario porque técnicamente no podemos morir. Pero es algo que la mayoría de los humanos decimos de los otros, aunque jamás de forma literal. Además Esme no dañaría a su propia familia.

-Tu prometida estará bien. Carlisle está cuidando de ella. Un desmayo es normal en un embarazo.

-Lo sé. Pero odio no poder estar a su lado. No me quedaré tranquilo hasta saber que despertó. También, hay algo más que me preocupa.

-Snow.

Asiento.

-Me pregunto que le habrá dicho para alterarla de esa manera.

-Carlisle estaba cerca. Seguramente escuchó algo que nosotros no. Pregúntale cuando regrese. Él no te lo ocultará.

-Deberíamos llamarlo ¿no creen? –Dice Jasper que acaba de entrar por la puerta. –Han pasado siete horas. Katniss debe haber despertado.

-Yo lo hago. –Digo, tomando mi IPhone.

Lo he tenido a mi lado todo este tiempo con la esperanza de recibir un mensaje o una llamada y no ha sonado en ningún momento. Carlisle me dice que siempre está con el teléfono encima, por si acaso. Busco su número en la agenda y presiono la tecla de llamar con un lápiz electrónico. Estos aparatos son tan débiles en nuestras manos, podría activarlo con mi voz, pero aún no captó como funciona del todo, no he tenido cabeza para aprender a utilizar ese sistema.

Suena varias veces y no contestan, llamo una segunda y tercera vez y recién ahí él contesta. Lo extraño es que no saluda primero como acostumbra hacer con todos. Se escucha una respiración del otro lado de la línea.

¿Respiración?

Nosotros hasta nos olvidamos de respirar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Debe estar con alguien. Alice dijo que nuestros sentidos son muy sensibles y escuchamos todo más cercano e intenso a pesar de estar muy lejos y yo lo he comprobado en este tiempo. Si él está con un paciente, no debo interrumpirlo, no obstante, mi interés por saber cómo esta mi chica es más fuerte que la lógica.

-Hola, Carlisle.

Sueno impaciente sin pretenderlo.

Él no contesta, escucho la respiración y el llanto de alguien. Demora unos minutos en contestar y cuando habla no me sorprende que sea ella.

-Hola.

Todo en mi mente grita Katniss, mi Katniss me está hablando, mi prometida, la mujer que amo contestó la llamada. ¿Por qué? Ella volvió en sí. Y eso me pone feliz. Pero ¿qué hace contestando desde un teléfono ajeno?

Carlisle me recomendo que por el momento era mejor ocultárselo, más estando en el Capitolio.

-No soy Carlisle, él… no sé donde está.

Su voz se rompe destrozándome el corazón. Está sufriendo y no puedo hacer nada por ella. Habla entrecortadamente, le cuesta continuar.

-¿Quién eres tú? No puede ser… tú no eres… no eres.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que me reconoció. Reconoció al prometido y al padre de sus hijos que cree muerto. Justo lo que no tenía que pasar.

El llanto se vuelve más fuerte y su respiración más agitada.

Tengo ganas de hablarle decirle que soy yo y la amo más a que a nada. No soporto escucharla llorar.

-Estás muerto. Yo te vi.

 _ **No estoy muerto, Kitten. Sigo aquí en este mundo. Nunca me fui. Nunca me iré.**_

Pero… No puedo hablar.

 _ **Ya no soy ese chico que estaba muriendo entre tus brazos. No quería dejarlos y afortunadamente alguien me salvó. No puedo estar cerca de ti, por ahora. Debo luchar contra mis demonios primero. No puedo hacerles daño a las tres personas que más amo. Lucharé por ser merecedor del amor de ustedes y volveré, estaremos juntos. No enfrentarás esto sola. Deja de llorar, bebé. Los amo y estoy deseando que llegue el momento en el que nos veamos nuevamente.**_

-Moriste entre mis brazos. –Murmura. –Peeta… ¿Eres tú?

No lo soporto más. Quiero contestarle y no debo hacerlo. Me dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, estaba parado. Este sería el momento en el que me largaría a llorar en mi antigua vida.

¿Qué hago?

Sabe que soy yo. Mi voz suena diferente, pero no cambió tanto como para que las personas que me conocen no me reconozcan.

¿Qué puedo decirle en esta situación? No le diré que estoy vivo o medio vivo muerto, tampoco que soy un vampiro. Hacer que lo comprenda tomará un tiempo.

¿Por qué no esperé a que Alice volviera para llamar?

Ella hubiera tenido una visión sobre esto y se podría haber evitado, o le pedía a otro integrante de mi nueva familia que llamara por mí.

Ella sigue sollozando y gimiendo, esperando que mi voz le corrobore que soy real y no un macabro juego de su mente. Espera seguramente una confirmación de que no morí, que la haga salir de la pesadilla que vive desde hace un mes. Como me gustaría hacerlo, estar con ella para cuidarla personalmente. Abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo estará bien. Estoy temblando, hundiéndome en silencio en mi propio dolor y alimentadme con el de ella.

-Peeta. –Mi nombre vuelve a salir de su boca, no es más que un murmullo, pero mi oído de vampiro lo escucha claramente. –Él murió. No es él.

 _ **¡Sí, lo soy! ¡Soy tu Peeta, Katniss!**_

Pienso mucho, digo esas frases con mis labios, pero no sale sonido.

Miro a Emmett y Jasper en busca de ayuda. Esme y Rosalie también están con ellos. No sé en qué momento llegaron, ya que estaban el jardín. Katniss me absorbió por completo. Me doy cuenta que ellos no actuaron antes, porque me dieron libertad de escoger que hacer: hablar con ella, cortar la llamada, o lo que considerara mejor.

-No puedo. Aún no. –Digo en voz tan baja que solamente ellos pueden escucharme.

Jasper me toca el hombro y me sonríe levemente. Me pide el IPhone, que me toma un gran esfuerzo no romper con mi mano y se lo doy.

-Soy Jasper Whitlock. Mucho gusto. –Habla por primera vez reemplazándome.

-No hablaste tú… –Con mis sentidos agudizados no hace falta que ponga el altavoz.

-No, era mi hermano. No entiendo que dices. ¿Estás bien? Pareces alterada. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Katniss Everdeen. –Responde mientras la escucho cada vez más desesperada por mi culpa, por no dar la cara y ser franco con ella.

-Oh, lamento la muerte de tu prometido.

-Gracias. Pensé… que era él… me equivoqué… o lo imaginé. –Está desilusionada, ella quería que fuera yo. – ¿Hermano?

No se equivoco, ni lo imaginó. Era yo, aunque ella no pueda saberlo hoy.

-Sí, mi hermano menor. Tiene dieciséis, dijo que posiblemente le dicté mal el número del doctor y me devolvió el teléfono. –Miente respecto a mi edad y el objetivo de la llamada.

Katniss y yo tenemos dieciocho años, fuimos cosechados en el último año que nuestros nombres estarían en la urna. La suerte no estuvo de nuestro lado.

Planeábamos casarnos cuando estuviéramos fuera de peligro. Mi padre y mis hermanos la aceptaron como mi novia con gusto. Ellos sabian que si no salí con nadie antes fue porque para mí era importante el amor y nunca juego con los sentimientos de las personas. Yo les dije años antes que mi único amor era Katniss, y que un día tomaría valor y le hablaría.

 _El día que llegué tras dos semanas de noviazgo con ella a mi casa, ellos se pusieron felices, porque el integrante menor de la familia estaba de novio con la mujer que amó desde los cinco años._

 _Mi madre fue otra historia, hasta la insultó e intentó atacar, pero yo protegí a mi novia, y el resto de mi familia detuvo a mi madre y le dijimos que se fuera. No sirvió de mucho pero acabó yéndose, cuando mi padre prácticamente la echó de su propia casa. Katniss se mantuvo pegada a mí hasta que ella desapareció de nuestra vista. No sé a dónde se fue, ni nos importó._

 _Una vez que el ambiente se distendió, los cinco disfrutamos de un agradable almuerzo, hicimos la comida con la carne que Katniss trajo de su casa y todos nos pudimos conocer mucho más._

 _En la tarde, Katniss y yo fuimos a la pradera. No quería estar en mi casa cuando mi madre volviera hecha una furia y pasar tiempo con mi novia era mi pasatiempo favorito._

Espero que mis hermanos y mi padre cuiden de ella y mis hijos, entre tanto no esté a su lado para protegerlos.

-¿Quién es "él"? –Pregunta Jasper como si no supiera la respuesta.

-Peeta.

-Es entendible. La pérdida es muy reciente. –Dice comprensivo mirándome de reojo, suspirando al notar que Katniss y yo estamos igual de rotos.

Siento unos brazos rodeándome y intentándome tranquilizar.

Esme.

Nunca he recibido tanto amor materno de una mujer hasta ahora. No conozco lo que significa tener una madre, porque la mía nunca fue buena esposa, ni buena madre. Es mala y egoísta. Esme es todo lo contrario, es cariñosa, amorosa y entregada por completo a su esposo y sus "hijos".

Dejo que ese afecto y consuelo me envuelva tanto como su abrazo y permito que me lleve hasta el sofá nuevamente.

-Tal vez tengas razón. No he sido yo misma estas semanas.

 _ **Pero vas a salir adelante, amor. Estás deprimida pero nuestros hijos te darán fuerzas, igual que yo.**_

-Kitten. –Murmuro en voz baja. –Te echo de menos.

Jasper se alejó varios metros para hablar, pegado al ventanal del frente de la mansión. Ella no escuchará nada de lo que diga.

Ya no puedo ocultar mi tristeza. Me recuesto en el sofá casi en posición fetal y con la cabeza en el regazo de Esme, mientras ella acaricia mi rostro y mi cabello como lo haría una verdadera madre intentando mostrarme que no estoy solo y todo tendrá solución. No habla se queda callada mirándome con un poco de pena por mi estado y aunque sin perderse la conversación telefónica,

-¿Buscas al doctor Cullen? –Evita el tema y casi me apena, aunque en el fondo estoy seguro que no resistiría escuchar sus penurias sin hundirme más en el abismo.

-Sí. ¿Sabes dónde está? Él es mi doctor, quería preguntarle algo. –Se justifica mi nuevo hermano.

-Ni siquiera sabía que me atendió. Sus cosas están en mi habitación… del Centro de Entrenamiento. Supongo, que estará por venir. Lo último que recuerdo es que me desmayé. Acabo de despertar. Siento no poder decirte más, Jasper.

-En ese caso llamaré más tarde. ¿Cómo te sientes después del desmayo?

Jasper no puede controlar su estado de ánimo a distancia, pero está siendo bastante eficaz con las palabras. Noto un cambio en la voz de Katniss, su respiración se regularizo y parece un poco más tranquila.

-Sigo viva. –Contesta.

Viva. Es más de lo que puedo decir de mí. Ella está viva como humana, yo no. Ahoramismo no sé si el sufrimiento es más grande para los inmortales, o para los humanos. Porque Katniss y yo estamos empatados, ambos hechos pedazos por nuestra distancia.

-Espero que pronto estés mejor, Katniss. –Completa Jasper amable, ese tono que emplea cuando desea calmar a alguien.

-Eso deseo también. –Es tan mala mentirosa. –Adiós, Jasper.

La llamada se corta y todo se derrumba para mí.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hola. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo hay más participación de los Cullen. :D En Wattpad me pidieron la versión de Peeta y aquí está. Entre tantas cosas malas creo que por primera vez Peeta tendrá una madre, Esme. Porque esa mujer que le dio la vida es una maldita bruja no quiere a nadie más que a ella misma y el dinero. Pobre Katniss cuando vuelva al Distrito Doce, porque cualquier cosa que le diga la mujer la hará caer aún más. :'( Sí, también incluyo a Emmett y su manera particular de animar a sus seres queridos. Todos sabemos que es bromista, es su modo de demostrar que quiere a las personas de su entorno. Igual, pobre Bella. Se pasaba con ella. Jajajajaja. Yo creo que Peeta no tendrá problemas de adaptarse al resto del clan.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	16. CAPÍTULO 11: APOYO

**Disclaimers:** **Todos los personajes les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, Abbi Glines y Stephenie Meyer. Este universo alterno es una combinación de los que se presentan en todos los libros. Respetaré las parejas establecidas de cada historia, no habrá combinaciones amorosas raras de personajes de diferente fandom si tienen pareja en los libros originales.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11: APOYO**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

El dolor se extiende y lo siento en todo mi cuerpo pero no puedo exteriorizarlo de la misma forma que mi prometida.

Me siento como un niño pequeño, insignificante, indefenso al que le toca vivir situaciones duras a las que no encuentra salidas inmediatas o atajos. No soy un vampiro neófito sediento de sangre, soy un vampiro quebrado al que le robaron la vida que una vez amó y soñó, y le otorgaron otra más duradera, cuyo contra radica en que no se puede volver atrás. Debo aceptar lo que soy y aprender a vivir con ello, mientras busco la manera de recuperar a las únicas personas que dará sentido a mi existencia.

-La necesito. Me necesita.

Murmuro para nadie en particular.

-Será un tiempo, Peeta. –Dice Esme con ternura en su voz, acariciando mi rostro mi espalda y brazos como hacía mi padre conmigo y mis hermanos. –Nada de lo que tendrán que enfrentar será fácil, sufrirán mucho hasta que se puedan reencontrar y aún después de eso. Pero sé que vas lograrlo, eres fuerte y lucharás por volver a ellos.

-Lo estás llevando bien. –Agrega Rosalie sentándose a mi lado y apoyando una mano en mi hombro.

-Porque no me he cruzado con ningún humano, Rose. –Le digo mirandola de reojo. –Así como he matado esos animales, puedo acabar con la vida de las personas. Perderé el control si estoy frente a cualquiera… y después tal vez no pueda parar. No he olido sangre humana aún, pero si el deseo por beberla es tan fuerte como dicen… estaré perdido.

-Matar personas por una debilidad no te convierte en un monstruo. –Dice Emmett. –Tuve mis deslices durante mis primeros años con gente que se cruzó en mis zonas de cacería, y créeme que me arrepiento de lo que hice. Pero me he controlado desde entonces. Y tú un día serás como nosotros. Pero si lo que te preocupa es creer que Katniss estará mejor sin ti, estás equivocado.

Justamente eso me preocupa. La quiero, pero ¿es justo que la someta a mi nueva vida? ¿Y si la mató a ella o nuestros bebés? ¿Katniss también será mi compañera eterna? ¿Y qué pasa con nuestros hijos? ¿Cómo les explicaremos que su padre es un vampiro? ¿Podré estar con ellos sin desear drenar toda la sangre de sus cuerpos?

-Si te sirve de algo, Esme, Bella, Carlisle y yo nunca probamos sangre humana. Elegimos esta vida civilizada con las personas. Es difícil al comienzo y es una lucha diaria contra nuestra naturaleza. Al pasar el tiempo te acostumbras.

-Yo quiero que sea seguro estar al lado de los tres. No quiero lastimarlos.

Me vuelvo a sentar bien y miro a todos.

-Ustedes me dijeron que debía hacer una elección ¿no? Que me tomara mi tiempo, y no me iban a juzgar si elegía un camino diferente.

Todos mi miran entre tranquilos y apenados. Esme toma mi mano entre la suya. No hay diferencia, tenemos la misma temperatura corporal y nuestra piel es suave como las de las telas que acostumbran usar en el Capitolio, si el contacto fuera entre humanos dicen que yo sentiría el calor y que la persona en cuestión percibiría la frialdad antinatural de mi piel. Por ese motivo hay que evitar el contacto con los humanos o utilizar guantes cuando los tocamos. Alice creó unos especiales, que toda la familia usa. Crean una sensación de calor gracias a unos dispositivos que tienen agregados entre medio de las telas, o lanas utilizadas. La gente nunca sospecharía de nuestra anormalidad si los llevamos puestos.

-Nadie te juzgará. –Asegura Esme.

-Quiero quedarme con ustedes. Sé que no conozco otra vida, pero por todo lo que me ustedes me van contando, quiero ser como ustedes. No quiero matar más personas como hice durante los juegos. No quiero que ser vampiro me cambié tanto.

Maté a Clove junto a Thresh aunque fue mi aliado quien dio el golpe final, yo ayudé porque debía llevarle la medicina a mi prometida.

Maté al chico del Distrito Tres, clavándole una lanza en el pecho cuando intento asesinarme a mí, porque yo debía seguir vivo para cuidar de Katniss.

Maté a Cato porque estaba atacando a Katniss con la idea de tirarla a la llanura donde nos esperaban los mutos. Lo golpeé, lo dejé inconsciente y lo lancé a la muerte donde los mutos lobo acabaron el trabajo por mí, yo estuve a punto de caer pero Katniss me sostuvo antes de que me fuera para abajo y nos pasamos toda esa noche abrazados escuchando los gritos de Cato agonizando dentro de la Cornucopia.

Maté a la Comadreja, no de forma directa, pero lo hice. Recolecté por ignorancia las bayas venenosas –las mismas que casi acaban con mi vida terrenal –; las dejé sobre el plástico que Katniss y encontramos en una mochila que tomamos durante el baño de sangre, el primer día de los juegos, escuché el cañón y me asusté porque Katniss no estaba conmigo y pensé que ella podía estar muerta, la busqué por todos lados hasta que escuché sus gritos llamándome, ella también pensó lo mismo de mí. Le grité y le dije que estaba bien, cuando nos reencontramos nos abrazamos y ella me dijo llorando que la había asustado de muerte, que me creyó muerto y que nunca debíamos perdernos de vista nuevamente. Fuimos hasta el claro y vimos el cuerpo inerte la Comadreja, con algunas bayas en la mano levemente abierta y sus ojos abiertos, vidriosos y sin vida. Katniss dijo que eran "jaulas de la noche" y que podían acabar conmigo en segundos y yo me volví a disculpar por asustar a Katniss, e interiormente por haber causado la muerte de otro tributo hambriento que creyó que lo que yo recogí era comestible.

Debo aprender a vivir con la culpa de haber matado directa o indirectamente a cada uno de ellos.

-Quiero recuperar a Katniss. Quiero conocer a mis hijos y cuidarlos. –Continúo. –Sin embargo, me siento perdido y no sé cómo hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Ni siquiera me atreví a hablarle a Katniss, y ella… se puso peor. La lastimé, herí sus sentimientos al no contestarle mientras ella lloraba y pedía que le confirmara que era yo. No es justo, que hayamos tenido que ir a los juegos, que nos separaran de esta manera. Si no fuera por Carlisle… yo no estaría aquí y Katniss… no quiero ni imaginar cómo estaría, ella no es tan fuerte como aparenta, su fortaleza tiene sus límites.

Ese límite es perder a las personas que ama. La muerte del padre la afectó, pero la mía está terminando de destruirla. Si no fuera por los bebés y la promesa que me hizo… se hubiera matado.

-Bien. Es el comienzo. Estás decidido a quedarte con nosotros y aceptar nuestro modo de vida. –Dice Jasper sonriendo.

Lo observo, siempre es el más calmado de todos a pesar de que al principio, resulte aterrador verlo, más si se tiene en cuenta la cantidad de cicatrices de guerras entre vampiros que tiene. No me constó su historia completa aún, pero me dijo que tiene que ver con eso. Se sienta en el suelo frente a mí y sigue hablando.

-Es normal estar desorientado los primeros meses sobre todo. Son demasiados cambios, experiencias nuevas, sensaciones nuevas, te sientes fuerte e invencible físicamente, haces las cosas que no te atrevías cuando eras humano, porque sabes que nada de lo que los humanos consideran peligroso va a matarte, en lo emocional es distinto… cada neófito reacciona diferente dependiendo en qué manos caiga, si está solo o tiene compañeros de su misma especie que lo guían bien o mal, también incide mucho como eran en sus antiguas vidas, si dejaron cosas pendientes, si tienen alguien especial en sus vidas del que fueron separados al convertirse en vampiros, que tragedias experimentaron, en que circunstancias fueron convertidos. Todo eso afecta en lo emocional. A algunos les cuesta más que otros adaptarse y aceptarse en sus nuevas versiones de si mismos. ¿Me sigues?

Asiento.

-Con el paso del tiempo todo se va reorganizando. Te adaptas a tu nueva vida y te aceptas. A veces dejas los sentimientos o los intereses de tu vida humana en el olvido y vives el presente. Los recuerdos de tu vida humana se ven muy lejanos como si no hubieras sido tú el que los vivió. Muchos de esos vampiros se convierten en depredadores feroces que quieren satisfacer su necesidad de sangre, sin importar con cuántas vidas acaben y lo toman como un juego. Otros sólo se alimentan de humanos lo justo para sobrevivir, sin llegar a punto de ser crueles, son rápidos para minimizar la tortura del humano. Y otros pequeños clanes optamos por la dieta "vegetariana", créeme Peeta que somos muy pocos. Somos amigos de otros vampiros como nosotros, también viven en el Capitolio, es posible que lo conozcas en algún momento. Como lleves tu periodo de adaptación depende de ti. Nosotros te guiaremos y te daremos consejos. No estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros. Si es necesario reprenderte o detenerte cuando te estés desviando, también lo haremos si es lo que quieres.

-No permitan que le haga daño a nadie. –Les pido.

-No pasará. –Dice Emmett, sentado al lado de Rosalie y rodeándola con su brazo por los hombros. Rosalie recuesta la cabeza en su pecho levemente pero sigue atenta a la conversación.

-¿Cómo están tan seguros?

-Porque estos meses te entrenaremos para que puedas controlarte por cuenta propia al estar entre humanos, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar el mundo exterior. –Explica Emmett.

-Te someteremos a muchas pruebas, cuando estemos seguros que no matarás a nadie y que has conseguido tener control de tus instintos, te autorizaremos a ver a Katniss y te llevaremos nosotros mismos a donde sea que esté ella. No debes preocuparte nosotros estaremos vigilando, no permitiremos ni siquiera que la toques si percibimos algo raro en ti.

-Les creo. –Hay algo tranquilizador en la idea de que no dejaran que lastime ni a Katniss ni a ningún humano. –Pero ¿Qué hay sobre que yo soy más fuerte que ustedes? ¿Podrán detenerme?

-Entre varios, sí. –Dice Jasper. – ¿Emmett? –Mira a su hermano sonriendo.

-Creo que podemos trabajar en eso durante estos meses. –Emmett me dedica una sonrisa diabólica, que hace por unos segundos me quede estático e incapaz de moverme, alerta por mi natural instinto de supervivencia. –Ya veremos si tú eres más fuerte que nosotros, hermanito. –Dice en tono amenazante.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y me cruzo de brazos en un segundo. Es raro hacer las cosas casi sin pensarlas. Sonrío igual de amenazante al darme cuenta que su juego consiste en provocarme.

-Ya veremos… no he practicado lucha en la escuela para nada.

-Desearía que Edward te escuchara. –Emmett sonríe aprobatoriamente. Parece como un niño mirando su juguete nuevo y considerando que puede hacer con él. En este caso, el juguete sería yo.

-Debería aprender de Peeta. –Coincide Jasper igual de sonriente.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto.

Rosalie y Esme se ríen, mientras yo no entiendo nada.

-A Edward no le gusta pelear. –Aclara Esme. –Es demasiado correcto y civilizado como para seguir a Jasper y Emmett en sus competiciones cuando no hay peligro inminente.

-Creo que ustedes tres entenderán bastante bien. –Agrega Rose mirando de mí, a su esposo y su hermano no biológico divertida.

-¡Oh, sí! Nos vamos a divertir mucho los tres juntos. Ya era necesario un cambio ¿No lo crees, Jasper? Competir se estaba volviendo aburrido en los últimos siglos. Sólo tú, yo y de vez en cuando Garrett, Jacob, o Bella.

No sé quien es Garrett, pero, no lo preguntaré ahora. Debe ser uno de los vampiros que vive aquí en el Capitolio. Dudo que peleen con humanos. Los harían polvo con un simple golpe.

-No estaría mal agregar a un nuevo integrante al equipo de forma permanente. –Coincide Jasper. – ¿Tú qué dices? –Me miran esperanzado.

-¿Sobre las competencias de lucha? –Ellos asienten.

-No estaría mal. Aunque sospecho que ustedes tendrán que cuidarse de mí. –Volver a hacer algo parecido a cuando yo era humano me ayudará a sentirme más a gusto. Además parece que Emmett quisiera que yo me echara atrás, y no le voy a dar ese gusto. No soy un cobarde. Lo observo desafiante.

-Solamente porque cuentas con un poco de ventaja. Pero estoy dispuesto a enfrentar los riesgos. Deberías saber desde ya que a todos los miembros de la familia Cullen nos gustan los desafíos.

-Sobre todo a él. –Afirma Rose.

-Y yo no les tengo miedo a los desafíos, Emmett. Llegué a ser uno de los finalistas de los Juegos del Hambre ¿recuerdas?

-Me gusta tu actitud. Pronto comenzaremos el ritual de iniciación.

-¿Y qué se supone que es eso?

-Desde que Emmett está con nosotros cada nuevo integrante debe demostrar su fuerza. Se convirtió en una tradición para él. –Esme habla.

-Oh. Ya entiendo.

-Sólo tengan cuidado. –Dice Rosalie. – ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Bella? Casi te arranca el brazo.

-Y tú te burlaste por semanas, Rose. –Le reclama.

-Al menos reconoce, que te lo merecías por provocarla y molestarla por su fragilidad y torpeza cuando era humana. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera amable? Fue divertido verte perder en manos de Bella.

-¿Emmett perdiendo una batalla con Bella cuando era neófita? Lo que daría por haber estado en ese momento.

Olvidándome de mis problemas, sonrío satisfecho y lo observo expresándole sin palabras que está más que perdido.

-No quiero saber que estás pensando. –Me dice.

-No pensaba decírtelo de todas formas.

A no mucha distancia de la casa escucho risas, pasos y voces y no tardo en llegar a la conclusión de que Edward y las chicas estuvieron escuchándonos. Cuando todos entran a la casa. Edward me mira aprobatoriamente.

-No empiecen sin nosotros. –Grita Alice.

-Será divertido. –Afirma Edward mirando a su "hermana".

A veces olvido que se entienden perfectamente. Alice ve el futuro y Edward percibe de qué tratan sus visiones. No hay secretos entre ellos.

Pero ninguno de los dos habla sobre eso. Se podría decir que son los vampiros más apegados del clan, son como hermanos mellizos.

Pienso en mi padre, mis hermanos y mi sobrino, pero he renunciado a ellos, porque a diferencia de Katniss, estarán mejor sin mí. Dejaré que me crean muerto, que hagan su duelo, que vivan su vida humana en paz, yo velaré por ellos a la distancia.

A veces creo que podría acostumbrarme a esta vida. Vivir con los Cullen es lo más parecido a la normalidad que puedo experimentar y quiero aprender de ellos para poder la pasar tiempo con Katniss y mis hijos sin el temor de herirlos. Además ahora que acepté de forma oficial quedarme aquí, somos como una familia… supongo. Sólo me queda adaptarme a este insólito mundo al que nunca creí posible pertenecer.


	17. ADELANTO REENCUENTRO

**A/N:** **Hola he decido escribir algo sobre la historia que viene muy adelante. Me sirve como guía para el desarrollo que quiero ejercer desde el Capítulo 11, y como imagino ustedes también querrán leerlo como me sucedió en Wattpad. Si ven algún error es porque no revise tantas veces. De todas formas, cuando llegue a este punto puedo modificar algunas cosas, pero no drásticamente porque me gustó como quedó.**

 **Disfruten de este adelanto.**

 **Buenas noches,**

 **Lucy.**

 **P.D.: Tengo el capítulo 12 escrito hasta la mitad aproximadamente, espero terminarlo pronto.**

* * *

 **ADELANTO SOBRE EL REENCUENTRO OFICIAL**

* * *

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Despierto más animada algunos días y otros no. Cada carta que recibo, cada sueño que tengo con él, me hacen despertar cada día con esperanza, aunque esa felicidad suele dura poco a lo largo que pasa el día.

Mi vientre ha crecido mucho desde que volví al distrito. Llevo seis meses de embarazo. Nuestros hijos crecen sanos dentro del vientre.

Durante esta noche pude sentir la presencia de Peeta a mi lado, soñé que él me abrazaba y nos besábamos como cuando estaba vivo. La única anormalidad es que su piel es fría y sus ojos son rojos escarlata, pero sé que es él por los momentos que dura mi sueño. Cada noche se despide de mí con un beso y me jura que nunca nos abandonará. Entonces me "duermo" entre sus brazos. Al principio despertaba llorando y tratando de encontrarlo, pero después despertaba sonriendo sabiendo que durante la noche volvería a verlo. Estos sueños tan vividos no se lo conté a nadie, ni siquiera a Madge que se convirtió en mi única amiga. Es un secreto, sólo sabe que a veces sueño con mi prometido. Ella dice que es normal, que yo lo amo y lo necesito tanto que mi inconsciente lo llama. Pero a veces siento que es mucho más que eso.

Cuando abro los ojos, mi mano busca la suya de inmediato, pero la cama está vacía como de costumbre cada mañana. Derramo algunas lágrimas, siempre después de tener esos sueño me decepciona despertar sola en un fría cama. Pero como le prometí a Peeta seguiré adelante para que nuestros hijos nazcan sanos.

Prim llama a la puerta, la abre y me ve llorando.

Ella ya se acostumbró, así que no me dice nada.

-¿Vendrás a desayunar? –Se sienta en la cama en el lugar que supuestamente estuvo Peeta durante la noche.

-Ya bajo, Patito. –Le digo casi sin ánimos. Hoy particularmente estoy deprimida. Peeta y yo cumpliríamos nueve meses de noviazgo si él estuviera vivo.

-Te dejaré la ropa cerca ¿sí?

Asiento. Desde que volví al distrito son ellas las que me cuidan a mí y a los bebés. No podría sobrevivir a esto sin mi familia.

Mi hermana me deja sola para que me vista. Ayer en la noche mi madre me ayudó a bañarme antes de dormir. Ha sido una noche fría, no he transpirado y mis bebés piden comida a gritos así decido dejar la siguiente ducha para más tarde.

En el sueño de esta noche, Peeta besó y acarició mi vientre todo el tiempo mientras les hablaba nuestros hijos y les cantaba. Peeta cantando, era extraño y hasta hermoso. Mis hijos me propinaban patadas desde el vientre y su padre los retaba diciendo que debían ser buenos con su madre para no provocarle dolor. En mis sueños siempre se mueven mucho cuando sienten o escuchan al padre y yo sonrío porque a pesar de las molestias estoy feliz de que sea así.

Cada día estoy más gorda, veo mi abultado vientre en el espejo mientras me pongo la ropa interior y el vestido que Cinna diseñó especialmente para esta etapa.

Acaricio mi vientre cuando siento que mis hijos están. Siempre se alteran cuando yo estoy mal. Mi madre dice que el estado emocional de la mujer lo perciben los bebés.

-Lo siento. –Murmuro bajando la mirada. –Mamá no está bien hoy, es un día duro para mí pero les prometo que mañana será un día mejor. Me siento en cama y empiezo a cantar algunas canciones hasta que las patadas y movimientos dejan afectarme. Cuando yo canto siempre se calman, es como si supieran quien soy yo y que muy amados.

Seco mis lágrimas y bajo, y a pesar del terrible día que me espera decido salir de mi habitación. Ya suficiente daño le estoy haciendo a la gente que me quiere al verme destrozada a pesar de los meses que han pasado.

Como todo lo que me ofrecen, tartas dulces, chocolate caliente, sándwich hechos con mi pan favorito, los bollos de queso. La familia de Peeta siempre me trae de estos, porque saben que hay días que es lo único que como. Cuando Peeta estaba vivo y nos encontrábamos siempre me traía alguno aunque fueran del día anterior algunas veces, eran igual de deliciosos.

Prim y mi madre simulan no prestarme atención pero sé que están atentas por cada movimiento que realizo. Mientras tomo de mi taza me dedico a acariciar mi vientre algo que generalmente me tranquiliza a mí también, pero hoy particularmente no tiene el efecto deseado.

Alguien toca la puerta y mi madre va a abrir. Aparece cinco minutos después con una carta y un ramo de dientes de león con tallo largo.

Mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas y voy hasta mi madre. Otra carta, otro presente. No sé quien los envía. Peeta me dijo desde la primera carta que jamás preguntara a quien le encargó esa tarea antes de ir a los Juegos del Hambre, porque nadie me lo iba a decir.

Huelo esas hermosas flores que significan tanto para mí y sonrío.

-¿Quién la trajo?

-Un chico rubio de ojos miel vestido normal. ¿Por qué?

-Nada. Disculpen. –Murmuro antes de entrar en mi habitación y sentarme en el sillón. Ellas saben que deben darme espacio cuando leo sus cartas. En el dorso reconozco la letra de mi prometido. Abro la carta temblando

Tiene la fecha de hoy.

 _ **Mi amor,**_

 _ **¡Feliz aniversario, Kitten! Hoy cumpliríamos ocho meses de novios, o tal vez ya estaríamos casados ¿Quién sabe? Estoy seguro que sería el hombre más feliz del planeta por estar a tu lado y con nuestro hijo o nuestros hijos.**_

 _ **Mientras escribo esta carta pienso en todo lo que vivimos y en cómo no me arrepiento de nada, excepto de que cuando leas esta carta será porque no estoy a tu lado físicamente.**_

 _ **Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo a tu lado. Pero no se puede volver atrás. Casarme contigo y tener muchos hijos. Me gustaría estar contigo hoy festejando nuestro aniversario y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.**_

 _ **¿Cómo está nuestro bebé? ¿Es niño o niña?**_

 _ **Sé que el embarazo llegó en el peor momento pero esa fue mi manera de permanecer contigo eternamente, cariño.**_

 _ **Nunca estarás sola si tienes al fruto de nuestro amor contigo. Cuida mucho de pequeño ser que depende de ti.**_

 _ **No quiero que estés triste hoy. Te juro que el dolor no será eterno.**_

 _ **Como en las últimas cartas tengo una tarea para hoy.**_

 _ **Por favor, haz todo al pie de la letra sin saltarte ningún paso. Haz que este día sea especial y único.**_

 _ **Primero, ponte algún vestido de mi color favorito. Quiero que esa sea una forma de que me mantengas presente hoy.**_

 _ **Segundo, me encantaría que volvieras a hacerte dos trenzas en vez de una, como la primera vez que te vi, el día que supe que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti. Sonrío tan solo de recordar a esa niña adorable de cinco años con dos trenzas, listones marones convertidos en moños, vestido a cuadrille rojo, piel olivácea y ojos grises que se robó mi corazón apenas puse mis ojos sobre ella.**_

Me río al recordar ese día. Yo también empecé a enamorarme de él de a poco desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. La fascinación en los ojos de Peeta era tan clara, que me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta de eso hasta nos hablamos.

 _ **Tercero, sal del distrito. Estás embarazada así que toma todas las precauciones, no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes. Son mi vida y no lo soportaría.**_

 _ **Cuarto, ve a nuestra zona de encuentro en la entrada del bosque, en el árbol más cercano encontrarás algo más. Ni te cuestiones quien colocó eso allí. Búscalo.**_

 _ **Y las siguientes indicaciones, las sabrás después.**_

 _ **Ten un buen día, mi amor. Es lo único que deseo.**_

 _ **Con amor,**_

 _ **Peeta.**_

 _ **P.D.: Espero que te hayan gustado las flores que te enviaron junto a la carta. Los Dientes de León nos unieron de cierta forma. Significan esperanza, renacimiento y amor para nosotros. Espero que sigan significando lo mismo para ti a pesar de todo. También quiero que sepas que no quiero que nadie vaya contigo."**_

Acabo llorando al terminar de leer la carta, debo leerla dos, tres, cuatro veces para que la información entre a mi cabeza. Pero al igual que las anteriores veces le hago caso una vez que me tranquilizo. Como cuando me pidió que enterrara sus cenizas a las orillas en el lago, junto a su padre y hermano. Pero ahora quiere que vaya sola y me cuide mucho.

-Está bien, mi amor. Lo haré, si eso te hace feliz. –Murmuro viendo una pintura nuestra colgada en la pared que él mismo hizo durante esa semana anterior a los juegos.

Fue una de esas cosas de las que no estaba enterada hasta que recibí el lienzo por correspondencia dos meses después de su muerte. Hay otros dos uno suyo y otro mío. Peeta tenía talento para el dibujo y la pintura sin dudas. En el nuestro Peeta y yo nos estamos mirando frente a frente con amor sonriente, nuestros rostros casi se rozan, con una mano sujeto su hombro y él de la cintura pero las que tenemos libres las mantenemos unidas y sobre mi vientre de unos ocho meses tal vez. Unas alianzas de boda se destacan en nuestros dedos. Peeta escribió una dedicatoria atrás la cual me sigue arrancando lágrimas de tristeza y ternura. Ese cuadro representa todos nuestros sueños rotos, pero tan anhelados por ambos. Representa el futuro que podría haber sido si Peeta no estuviera muerto.

Hay veces que he llegado a considerar la idea de que él siga vivo pero no son más que fantasías. El doctor Aurelius cree que estoy loca y me ha convencido que debo quitarme esa idea de la mente, o mejor dicho de mis sueños, o no podré avanzar.

Pero si es su fantasma el que me persigue, no quiero dejarlo ir, quiero que siga acosándome hasta el día que me lleve de forma definitiva con él, como en "Cumbres borrascosas" de Emily Bronte. Lo seguiría hasta donde él está si no fuera por el embarazo.

Cuando Prim entra a verme le pido que me ayude, no puedo realizar esfuerzos o agacharme al principio por el peligro de perdida, más tarde porque mi enorme barriga me imposibilita hacer muchos movimientos. Ella me prepara la ducha, me busca el vestido que le pido y una vez que vuelve a entrar y me ve sentada en bañera se acerca mí.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, hermana?

-Peeta quería que fuera al bosque.

Ella suspira y me mira con tristeza.

-Ya sé lo que piensas de esto, Prim.

No quiero que me vuelva a hablar del asunto. Ella me dijo que me hago daño a mi misma haciendo estás cosas y que no es bueno para sus sobrinos pasar emociones fuertes. Porque ir al bosque me recuerda que las dos que más amé y a las que perdí. Y vuelvo peor que cuando me fui.

-Solamente tengo miedo que les pase algo a ustedes.

-No pasará nada. Estoy embarazada, no invalida. Iré con cuidado, lo prometo. Necesito ir ¿sí?

-Está bien. Aún así ¿Cómo hizo Peeta para planear esto de las cartas y regalos? ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de que tal vez quedarías embarazada? ¿Y porque no puedes saber quién te envía las cosas?

-Peeta se quería sacrificar por mí, yo también le había escrito unas cartas a él… Pero no había planeado nada como esto. Y él… no sé, cómo no nos cuidamos pudo suponer que podría pasar, dijo que escribió otra carta por las dudas que yo ganara y no hubiera bebé, pero nunca la leí. Todavía no entiendo porque hay tanto misterio acerca de la persona que me envía sus cartas y regalos, pero es su letra, Prim. Son sus expresiones.

-Él te amaba mucho.

Y yo a él.

-Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. Lo siento, Katniss. Pero prométeme que estarás bien.

-Te lo prometo.

Prim me ayuda a vestirme y me peina tal y como me pidió Peeta.

* * *

En el camino siento que me siguen, pero cada vez que me doy vuelta no se veo a nadie cerca. Me he vuelto paranoica en el último tiempo. Incluso podría jurar que hay dos Agentes de Paz que no me pierden de vista.

Controlo varias veces que nadie me haya visto, suspiro al darme cuenta que no estoy sola. Protegiendo mi vientre salgo por un orificio grande que hay allí. Me terminan doliendo las piernas, por habérmelas raspado al salir pero no me importa. Sigo caminando hasta el árbol que me indicó mi difunto prometido.

Encuentro otra nota escrita por él.

 _ **Katniss,**_

 _ **Si estás leyendo esto es porque seguiste al pie de la letra todo lo que te dije en la anterior carta. Mi amor, ve por el sendero que me enseñaste una vez, y ve hasta la casa del lago.**_

 _ **Estoy seguro que te ves hermosa, como me gustaría estar contigo. Pero no llores, bebé. Sonríe y trata de disfrutar de este día. Yo sé que te hará bien despejarte. Como te dije anteriormente, el dolor no es eterno y sé que tarde o temprano lo entenderás. Te lo demostraré.**_

 _ **Peeta.**_

-Te equivocas, Peeta. Mi corazón duele cada día más. –Murmuro. –Te necesito.

Busco mi arco y las flechas y las cuelgo. Abro mi mochila para sacar una de las dos botellas de agua. El embarazo va bien, pero como es natural me canso más rápido y necesito hidratarme más seguido. Me esperan dos o tres horas hasta llegar a destino.

¿Por qué Peeta quiso que fuera allí? ¿No pensó en lo agotador que podía llegar a ser? La última vez que fui hasta el lago, el hermano mayor de Peeta y el padre, se turnaron para llevarme en brazos los últimos kilómetros porque estaba cansada y sentía dolor.

Llegar hasta nuestro lugar, me toma más tiempo del esperado debido a mis repetidas paradas para descansar comer e hidratarme, pero Peeta recordaba muy bien que por ese lugar no corría riesgo de caerme o lastimarme por cosas que se metieran en mi camino.

Después de cuatro horas estoy allí, durante ese tiempo sentí movimientos y me detenía pero cuando miraba en dirección a los arboles, y no veía nada. En el bosque me acostumbré a los ruidos, los animales recorren el bosque, es su hogar. Aunque no veo a ninguno, se que están a mis alrededores.

Pienso en Peeta y la mucha falta que me hace. Lo doloroso que va a ser estar en esa casita donde pasamos tantos días y fines de semana en el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Y casi como una aparición quince metros más allá frente al lago, veo una cabellera rubia con esos rizos que tanto conozco de espaldas a mí, un cuerpo cubierto evidentemente con ropa muy fina… como en mis sueños. Cuando él se da vuelta estoy segura que todo esto es un sueño de que despertaré muy pronto. Es él. Peeta fija su vista en mí y sonríe. Yo sonrío en respuesta. Su piel es muy pálida y deslumbrante, de forma literal. Pero no importa, es mi prometido. Es mi sueño, mi fantasía tal vez, hasta las cosas imposibles pueden ocurrir. Las lágrimas que creí controladas minutos antes, vuelven a aparecer. Pero antes de poder dar un paso mi mundo pierdo la consciencia.

* * *

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Toco el agua del lago con mis manos. Estoy en el mismo lugar donde Katniss se pasó viniendo sola toda la vida desde que su padre se lo enseñó. Yo soy el único al que Katniss trajo por propia voluntad. Debo decir que me sentí halagado por ese privilegio. Observo el lugar donde Katniss y mi familia enterraron las cenizas de alguien que nunca conocí, pero que todos creen que soy. Al menos ese hombre según Carlisle, ese hombre sin familia que vivía en las calles del Capitolio y fue cremado en mi lugar aprovechando que nadie reclamó su cuerpo, tuvo un entierro digno en un hermoso lugar. A Katniss y a mí nos hubiera gustado ser enterrados aquí dentro de muchos años, ahora eso para mí nos es una preocupación, puedo vivir por siglos o milenios hasta que se acabe el mundo, me gustaría que Katniss me acompañe en esa eternidad que me espera. Hoy estoy preparado para verla de forma oficial y de paso dejar de recurrir a mi don para hacerle creer que todo lo que vive en las noches junto a mí es un sueño.

Estoy agotado, no puedo verla sufrir más. Ella debe saber que no abandoné este mundo, Me tomó algunos meses tener control de mi mismo y visitarla en las noches, al principio ni siquiera la tocaba y me mantenía muy lejos dentro de propia habitación, cuando me cansé de escucharla gritar y llorar en sueños y resultó más fácil acostumbrarme a sus olores tan humanos y tentadores, fue cuando me acerqué cada vez más, hasta que yo con inseguridad al comienzo la acariciaba, la abrazaba y finalmente la besaba. Por otro lado nuestras charlas aunque eran cortas para ambos, fueron las que fueron sacándola de la depresión en la que estaba sumida.

Edward me mencionó en un momento que Bella fue "La Tua Cantante" propia y que tuvo luchar contra sí mismo para no desear matarla constantemente. Cuando me explicaron el significado mi mayor miedo era que ella fuera eso para mí, como si no fuera suficientemente malo ser neófito, hubiera sido peor que también deseara más su sangre que la de los demás humanos. Pero no, su sangre no es diferente para mí, no me llama de forma desesperada, como le sucedía a mi hermano con su esposa. Cuando confirmé que él efecto no ni era ni un céntimo diferente a lo que sentía al oler la de otras personas, me sentí aliviado. Mi prometida no corría peligro extra a mi lado.

Rara vez me cruzó con humanos, pero las pocas veces que ha sucedido, he logrado controlarme. Mi cuerpo me exige dejarme llevar por mis instintos, la quemazón en mi garganta es insoportable pero mi mente es más racional y me mantengo fuerte en mi decisión de no acabar con la vida de nadie, escapo del lugar, cazo más animales para saciar esa sed y después vuelvo a la casa de los Cullen o la cabaña (en caso de que esté en el Distrito Doce) y busco distraerme de otras formas más humanas hasta que olvido aquello que tanto me alteró.

Con Katniss es más difícil porque es la humana que mantengo contacto más de cerca. No respiro cerca de ella, me contengo de siquiera respirar más de lo necesario para disimular. Me repito que ella jamás será comida para mí, tampoco nuestros hijos; que debo cuidarlos y que los amo. Eso hace que cuando nos besamos y acaricio su vientre mientras les hablo a mis bebés, resulte más fácil contenerme. Lamentablemente nuestros besos son muy cortos, mi lado humano también la desea, pero odiaría lastimarla inclusive. Dejo que ella me bese y acaricie todo el tiempo que quiera mientras yo estoy bajo control. Soy consciente cuando estoy llegando a límites inaceptables y la aparto con cuidado. A veces me pregunta porque si es un sueño, jamás puede hacer lo que quiere. No le respondo. Una vez recuperado, la beso un rato más para acallar sus pensamientos tal vez más tristes porque ahora mismo con nosotros siendo tan diferentes no le puedo conceder todos los deseos. Escucho los pasos de tres personas y me giro a mirar. Kate y Garrett acaban de llegar junto a Jacob.

-Hola. ¿Tuvieron bien viaje?

Ellos tres iban a llegar hoy como apoyo en caso de que pierda el control con Katniss.

Con Jacob nos estamos llevando mejor en el último tiempo, él parece confiar en mí cada vez más, aunque al principio no me aceptaba porque me consideraba una amenaza para Renesmee. En realidad como en parte es vampiro, no tengo problemas en estar cerca de ella, se me hace tolerable. Por otro lado, tal como me recomendó Edward me empecé a ganar su confianza de él por el lado de la comida. La llegada de Nessie y Jacob, un par de meses después, me dio la excusa perfecta para hacer otra de las cosas que mejor se me daban en mi vida humana, cocinar y hornear. Ellos dos son mis catadores personales. Para mí toda la comida sabe igual y me resulta repugnante, jamás podré decir si está horrible o deliciosa para un humano. Ya no forma parte de mi dieta. Aún así he aprendido nuevas recetas gracias a la ayuda de Esme, Bella y Rosalie y los libros de cocina que tienen en la biblioteca. He aprendido más por Katniss y para mantener mi mente ocupada.

-Llegamos en tiempo record. –Dice Garrett. –Y hemos cazado antes de llegar al Doce.

-Oh, bien. Edward y Jasper están cuidando a Katniss, para asegurarse que llegue a salvo.

-¿Y Alice? –Pregunta Kate.

-Dijo que iba a cazar. Está con Emmett. Deben estar por llegar.

-¿Estás preparado? –Pregunta Jacob.

No me hizo falta adivinar quienes habían llegado porque apenas percibí a unos kilómetros la presencia de un licántropo supe que eran ellos. En el Capitolio me dijeron que vendrían los tres juntos.

-No lo sé. Estoy nervioso.

Hoy Katniss sabrá la verdad y no sé cómo reaccionará. Y siempre tengo miedo de hacerle daño.

-Lo harás bien. Además no permitiremos que le hagas daño. –Dice Kate.

-Si no le hiciste nada antes es difícil que le hagas algo ahora. Has estado llevando la situación muy bien con ella.

Nunca he pasado tanto tiempo con ella como el largo día que espero que sea hoy. Apenas me vea y le diga que no la abandoné, no me soltará por días. No sé si soportaré pasar más de unas horas a su lado. A veces la tentación es demasiado fuerte.

-Pero requiere demasiado esfuerzo de mi parte. –Les digo. -¿Siempre será así?

-Los primeros años. –Garrett afirma. –Es más fácil si nunca has probado sangre humana. A mí costó habituarme a esa nueva vida, pero lo hice por ella.

Toma la mano de su esposa y sonríe. Yo también amores como los que experimentan los míos, son muy difíciles de ver. Como dos personas que apenas se ven se complementan y aman de forma tan fiel y profunda. Viéndolos a ellos, creo aún más en eso que llaman "almas gemelas".

-A él le costó, sí. Pero superó cada prueba y se volvió uno más del clan. Y tú Peeta, sólo recuerda que no debes respirar, mantén la calma y trata de no aterrorizar a tu prometida. Con esto digo que si no le dices la verdad hoy, simules que eres lo más parecido a un humano que hay.

-Sí, recuerdo esas clases.

Los Cullen me enseñaron como tenía que comportarme frente a un humano.

-Por cierto. –Jacob me pasa una caja envuelta, cuando la abro son varios pares de lentillas, azul claro, que se acercan más a mi antiguo color de ojos.

-Gracias.

-Carlisle me dijo que te trajera más por las dudas que las necesitaras.

Ya se me estaban acabando, de hecho casi ni las usaba cuando iba a ver a Katniss. Porque al parece lo que menos le importaba eran mis ojos, pero ahora la situación es otra, no quiero acabar aterrándola durante el día cuando puede verme con toda claridad.

Kate me pone las lentillas sin previo aviso.

Resulta fastidioso usarlas me nublan la vista y la molestia es constante, mis ojos intentan deshacerse constantemente ese estorbo.

La vampira me pasa un espejo para que observe el resultado. Si no fuera por mi piel pálida, diría que parezco yo antes de convertirme. Este color es igual al de mis ojos cuando era humano. Jacob me explica que por fin Rosalie y Esme encontraron en una tienda los adecuados. Los que yo tenía son un de un azul más oscuro muy diferentes, y estos son más claros.

Entramos a la cabaña y le pido a Jake que me ayude con la comida. La cabaña está renovada por completo y la hemos modernizado en los dos meses, sólo por dentro. Heladera, cocina, cafetera, tostadora, televisor y todo lo que hiciera falta trajimos aquí. Pensamos que podía ser un lugar de encuentro con Katniss, o mejor un refugio temporal cuando ella esté en peligro. Que lo está. Snow quiere deshacerse de ella y mis hijos y no lo vamos a permitir. Desde el Capitolio y el Distrito Doce estamos siguiéndole los pasos a Snow y protegiendo a las Everdeen. Katniss no sólo es mi prometida, también es una amenaza para el gobierno de Panem y la esperanza de todos por librarnos de la tiranía del Capitolio.

-Y ¿Qué tal? –Le pregunto después de que Jake probara las muestras que he preparado para él de tartas dulces y saladas y la comida casera.

Jake me halaga por la comida y dice que lo hago aún mejor que antes.

Suspiro aliviado, si a él le gusta, a Katniss también. Le digo que puede seguir comiendo lo que quiera, porque preparé comida de más al saber que él aceptaba venir ayudarme para esta cita y que como es él podría comerse una heladera entera sin problemas, más después de un largo viaje.

Katniss no sabe que se encontrará conmigo. Esa será la sorpresa para nuestro aniversario.

Alice y Emmett llegan de buen humor. Dicen que cazaron unos osos que encontraron unos kilómetros hacia el oeste y quedaron más que satisfechos. Yo me alimenté hace unas horas más de lo normal para no correr riesgos con Katniss.

-Media hora. –Avisa Alice. –Los tres están en camino. Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo.

Ellos discuten cuáles serán sus ubicaciones. Estarán apostados en distintas zonas del bosque, fuera de la vista de Katniss, ya que se esconderán pero lo suficientemente cerca para socorrerla en caso de que intente hacerle algo.

Edward podrá leer mis pensamientos.

Alice verá el futuro.

Emmett, Jacob y Garrett recurrirán a la fuerza para detenerme junto a los demás.

Kate podrá detenerme un segundo, si cualquiera de los demás logra agarrarme. La sensación de ser atacado por su don no es nada agradable, pero es aún más eficaz que la fuerza, por eso ella está aquí. Garrett podría no haber venido, pero él y Kate son inseparables.

Justo diez minutos antes de que llegue Katniss, ellos se van dándome consejos de último momento y mostrándome su apoyo. Camino hasta el lago y me coloco de espaldas tratando de traer a mi mente cada consejo para no olvidarlo. Contengo la respiración y miro el agua clara del lago hasta tranquilizarme y sé exactamente en el momento que Katniss se detiene en el claro.

Cierro los ojos unos segundos y los vuelvo a abrir. Me giro a la velocidad de un humano y nuestras miradas se encuentran en cuanto la localizo. Como supuse se ve hermosa como la primera vez que la vi. Pero ya no es una niña, es una mujer que muy pronta va a ser madre de nuestros hijos. Sonrío sin poderlo evitar. No sé cuál es la reacción más fuerte en su rostro ¿la sorpresa, la felicidad, el creer que está viviendo un sueño nuevamente, el amor? ¿Tal vez todo?

Procuro no oler pero no puedo ignorar los fuertes y descontrolados latidos de su corazón.

Ella finalmente me sonríe, pero acaba desmayándose unos segundos después. Corro hasta ella, pero Edward fue más rápido en reaccionar y la carga en brazos antes de que caiga sobre la hierba.

-Katniss. –Grito.

Cuando estoy al lado de ellos dos, la observo. Edward la acomodó rápidamente para que su cabeza quedara apoyada entre su brazo y su pecho. Muy pronto todos están alrededor de nosotros.

-¿Y eso que fue? –Pregunto preocupado.

-Tal vez fue la emoción debió ser muy fuerte para ella verte nuevamente. –Explica Edward.

-No te preocupes, despertará. –Me tranquiliza Jasper.

Sin intención inhalo y exhalo y es ahí cuando me alejo de Katniss.

El olor de la sangre de Katniss, me provoca lo mismo de siempre, la Chica en Llamas le hace merito a su nombre nuevamente e incendia mi garganta y haciéndome desearla de la forma que no debería… puede que ella no sea mi propia Tua Cantante, sin embargo soy un vampiro neófito y como es natural mi deseo por la sangre humana es más fuerte.

-¡Ve a cazar ahora! –Grita Alice.

-Nosotros la cuidaremos mientras tanto. –Asegura Emmett.

El calor y humanidad que desprende ella hace que el deseo sea más fuerte y si continúo aquí, no podré refrenarme.

Ella es mi prometida, la mujer que amo y la madre de mis hijos. Debo irme y saciar mi sed en otra parte.

-Gracias.

Y hago lo de siempre huir cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, para protegerla de mi mismo. Antes de desaparecer escucho la voz de Edward.

-La llevaremos a la cabaña. Vuelve cuando estés preparado.

Lo dice para que no cambie de opinión y no me eche atrás. Tal como hizo siempre, no quiere que cometa los mismos errores que él en su momento.

Cazo tres ciervos que me encuentro en las orillas de un rio, calman la sed que Katniss despertó en mí, la sequedad y quemazo en mi garganta desaparecen casi por completo. Pero mi lado vampiro aún no puede quitarse de la mente el olor de su sangre. Paso las siguientes horas recorriendo muchos lugares hasta tranquilizarme y olvidarla a ella. Cuando lo consigo me siento en la rama alta de un árbol, y trato de reflexionar sobre lo último que ha pasado.

Debo tener más cuidado a partir de ahora, pero volveré. No dejaré que mi naturaleza arruine este día. No quiero que Katniss piense nuevamente que fue una fantasía y siga sufriendo.

Bajo del árbol de un simple salto tras ese pensamiento. Ya estoy preparado para enfrentarla nuevamente.

* * *

…

Antes de abrir la puerta de la cabaña, Inhalo una última vez y contengo la respiración. La fragancia de Katniss está impregnada en el lugar pero es tolerable, si le sumas la de Jacob. Será peor cuando esté frente a ella.

Todos están sentados alrededor en los nuevos sofás cuando entro alrededor de la chimenea encendida. Katniss está recostada con parte de su cuerpo apoyada en Jacob dormida y cubierta con varias mantas.

-¿Está bien? –Pregunto apenas dejando escapar aire.

-Todos me miran y Jacob responde.

-¿Lo dices por mí?

Asiento.

-Tranquilo, ella sólo tenía un poco de frío, estaba tiritando bastante. Es invierno después de todo. Aún no reacciona.

-Dale tiempo, han pasado cuatro horas –dice Jasper, quien está sentado más lejos junto a Alice. -¿Te sientes mejor?

-Saciado. Iré a cambiarme.

Mi camisa se manchó con un poco de sangre y quedó impregnado el olor de esos animales. Necesito bañarme y cambiarme. No me toma nada de tiempo estar arreglado nuevamente, guardo la ropa en una bolsa y la llevo al cuarto de lavandería.

Mientras yo me bañaba Jacob dejó a Katniss durmiendo sola en sofá cama, cuando Edward le dijo que era suficiente. ¿Suficiente de qué?

Entro nuevamente al living y tal como escuché, Katniss está tapada hasta prácticamente la cabeza y las piernas de Jacob fueron reemplazadas por una almohada que nunca se uso.

No me importa que todos estén controlándome, me acerco hasta Katniss con paso decidido y me arrodillo a su lado como en las noches anteriores en su casa.

La garganta me arde, pero no tanto como antes, porque recién me alimenté. Además notó algo hace unas horas no pasaba y que la hace menos deseable.

-Sin ofender a nadie. Katniss apesta a perro mojado.

 _ **Y sucio.**_

En realidad ni siquiera eso, los perros huelen mejor que los licántropos.

Arrugo la nariz sintiéndome asqueado.

Todos se ríen inclusive Jacob.

-Funcionó. –Dice Jacob entre risas.

-¿Qué funcionó?

-La presencia de Jake y el contacto que tuvo con Katniss mientras tú no estabas, tapan de cierta forma el olor y la presencia de Katniss ante otros vampiros.

Claro. El olor de Jacob queda impregnado en el cuerpo y la ropa de Katniss, porque es más fuerte que el cualquier humano y los vampiros y licántropos somos enemigos naturales. Aunque con los Cullen y Jacob queda demostrado que hay excepciones.

-Era más fácil no desear matar a Bella cuando olía a perro. –Aclara Edward.

-Lo mismo digo. –Digo sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Katniss. -¿Entonces eso de que estaba tiritando era mentira?

Miro a Jacob a unos metros más allá sentado con Edward.

-No. Eso es verdad. Después se nos ocurrió que me quedara el tiempo suficiente con ella para que disimular su olor y de esa forma sea más fácil sobrellevar para ti la cercanía.

-Gracias por eso.

Por primera vez no siento ese olor como algo desagradable, sino necesario.

-De nada.

-Hola, mi amor. Volví para quedarme esta vez ¿sabes? Te echo mucho de menos cuando no estoy contigo. Hoy debes saber que jamás te abandoné, que cada momento a tu lado fue real. No sé qué te pasó recién, pero quiero que despiertes. Los necesito a los tres.

Acerco mi mano tímidamente a su rostro y sin respirar. Como de costumbre siento el calor esparciéndose por mi piel donde toco. Acaricio su mejilla primero un dedo, después con dos, con tres y con cuatro. Recorro todo su rostro adorándolo con mi mano y sonriendo. Me siento afortunado de decir que ella es mía. Mi Katniss. Mi eterno amor. Ahora ni siquiera considero la posibilidad de matarla, mi objetivo está claro, estoy nuevamente en mi eje. No debo cometer errores.

Katniss suspira bajo mi toque y sonríe aún inconsciente, debe estar teniendo un sueño agradable. Con la misma lentitud y delicadeza mi mano de dirige por debajo de las mantas a su vientre, donde Katniss deja descansar una mano. La manera en que protege a sus hijos no nacidos y sale adelante por ellos a pesar de la depresión, hace que me convenza más de la calidad de mujer te elegí para mi vida, tal vez no pensó sobrevivir después de su nacimiento si yo estuviera muerto, pero mientras ellos estuvieran dentro de ella los cuidaría.

Acaricio su abultado vientre y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que siento las pataditas que le dan a su madre para hacernos saber que siguen vivos y fuertes.

Mis hermosos bebés. Los he visto crecer, he visto cada una de sus ecografías. En la última se descubrió el sexo. Y tal como yo pensé desde el principio tendremos un parejita de hermanos mellizos. Una niña y un niño. Una mini Katniss y un mini Peeta. Teniendo en cuenta que es mi única posibilidad de ser padre, esta experiencia resulta más especial.

Todos se empiezan a ir, para darnos un poco de intimidad, si es que se puede tenerla con vampiros y lobos con capacidades extrasensoriales a tu alrededor.

Edward es último en salir. Se agacha a mi lado y pone su mano sobre el vientre de Katniss sonriendo.

-Ellos están bien. Aman a sus padres y saben que son muy esperados y amados aquí.

Lo miro sorprendido por sus comentarios.

-¿Puedes escucharlos a pesar de que todavía no nacen?

-Sí, escuché a Renesmee en cierto momento también. El embarazo está muy avanzado, ahora los percibo con mucha claridad a tus hijos.

-¿Qué más?

-Que aman a su papi y su mami. Les gusta que ustedes les hablen y les canten. Pero sufren mucho cuando Katniss está mal. Aman la voz de Katniss cuando les canta.

-Salieron a mí. –Bromeo sonriente.

-Eso parece. –Coincide. -¿Estarás bien con ella a solas?

-Ya no quiero alimentarme y que huela a Jacob ayuda un poco. Creo que podré soportarlo como las noches anteriores.

-Llámanos si nos necesitas… trataremos de mantenernos cerca. Alice cree que reaccionará pronto.

-¿Un último consejo?

-No le digas todo, deja que ate cabos por su cuenta. Por su propia seguridad.

Asiento. Eso lo discutimos, lo más seguro es que Katniss no sepa realmente que soy, los Vulturi podrían matar a mi pequeña familia antes de tiempo o transformar a Katniss y quitarnos a los niños o matarlos, o quién sabe qué cosa. Por lo que supe son implacables con sus decisiones y eso me aterra. De lo único que estoy seguro es que no dejaré que nadie lastime a los que amo. Ni Snow, ni Aro, Caius o Marcus.

-Te lo prometo.

-Buena suerte. –Toca mi hombro antes de salir por la puerta de entrada. Puedo escuchar todos los ruidos que los demás hacen afuera, varios imperceptibles para el oído humano.

-Nos quedamos solos. –Murmuro a Katniss.

No me acerco más. Me siento en un sillón individual tras volverla a tapar.

Cuanto más lejos estoy de ella resulta más fácil controlarme. Además creo que una vez que ella vuelva en sí, no querrá desprenderse de mi lado, podría considerar esto un descanso.

Pienso en las palabras de Edward sobre los bebés. Su don me impresiona nuevamente. Mis bebés no sentirán sufrir a su mamá nuevamente, porque ya pasé la prueba de fuego y estoy preparado para volver a ella, o eso creo.

* * *

Pasa media hora hasta que ella se empieza a mover y abrir los ojos. Se pone boca arriba y empieza a observar confundida toda la habitación. Todavía no nota mi presencia unos metros más allá, porque no respiro, ni me muevo. He estado mucho tiempo sentado tieso viendo fijamente a Katniss.

Recuerdo que debo actuar como humano y cambio mi postura rígida por que le practicado todos estos meses.

No moverme rápido.

No estar quieto. Los humanos no pueden mantenerse inmóviles mucho tiempo.

Pestañar y mover mis ojos cada cierto tiempo.

Cruzar mis piernas cada un par de minutos.

Mover las manos, cruzarme de brazos.

Repetir mis antiguos gestos humanos para que Katniss no note diferencia en mi postura o acciones.

Y lo más importante mover mis hombros para que parezca que estoy respirando aunque no lo haga.

-Por fin despertaste, Kitten. –La saludo como si nada hubiera sucedido y fuera normal que me encuentre en la misma habitación que ella.

Su corazón pega un salto y dirige su mirada a mí. Su respiración se vuelve irregular y yo desvío la mirada al suelo intencionalmente para que después rápidamente volverla hacia ella.

-¡¿Peeta?! ¿Peeta? ¿Estoy soñando?

-Algunos sueños se hacen realidad. –Murmuro.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, el embarazo hace que sus emociones estén a flor de piel.

Se levanta, corre hasta mí y yo la atajo rápidamente. La cargo entre mis brazos.

-Amor, estás embarazada. Debes tener más cuidado. –Guio sus manos para que ella rodee con más fuerza mi cuello. –Ya te lo he dicho.

-Tú no dejarías que nos pasara nada –murmura. –Además este es mi sueño. ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera verdad?

Sonrío con tristeza. Ella sigue creyendo que soy un producto de su imaginación.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

El calor de cuerpo y la cercanía hacen más difícil la tarea de controlarme, pero la batalla no está perdida.

Es entonces cuando sus labios chocan contra los míos y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que besarla demostrándole todo el amor que siento por ella. Dejo escapar aire a veces, pero contengo el aliento tanto como sea posible. Sus labios besan los míos con desesperación. Me siento en el sofá con Katniss en mi regazo. Sus piernas dobladas apoyadas a los costados de mis caderas. Sus manos recorriendo mi cuello y mi cabeza y jugando con mis rizos. Su vientre nos impide estar cerca, yo mantengo mis manos en su cintura delicadamente o las subo con el mismo cuidado.

Cuando me detengo es porque la quemazón en mi garganta resulta tan insoportable y la sed que sentí antes corre peligro de volver. Besarla es adictivo, sin embargo, es peligroso tener a la persona que amas tan confiada y dispuesta a ti, sin que sepa de en un momento de confusión o por el simple hecho de dejarse llevar por tus instintos puedas llegar a matarla.

Katniss respira agitada, yo por otro lado no pienso hacerlo hasta que me aleje de ella. Continúa con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Es nuestro aniversario?

-Sí. Cumplimos ocho meses.

-Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos, despertar y descubrir que no estás aquí. Te amo, Peeta. Ese día en la arena fue el peor de mi vida… Aunque sea una fantasía, no quiero que me dejes… nunca.

-Abre los ojos, amor. Ábrelos y verás la verdad en mis ojos. Ábrelos y te convencerás de que soy real. No importa lo diferente que luzca ahora, tú supiste desde el primer día que era yo. No es una fantasía, soy ese Peeta que amas y no te dejaré nuevamente. Lamento haberme ausentado unos meses, pero era necesario. Del mismo modo que era necesario hacerte creer que estaba muerto. Todos esos "sueños" fueron reales, Katniss. Cada noche a tu lado, lo fue. No temas nada… Estoy aquí contigo y nunca me iré.

Se niega a abrir sus ojos, está temblando y lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

-Tú moriste. No puedes ser real. El Doctor Aurelius dice que estoy loca y que debo dejarte ir. Pero ¿sabes qué? No me importa, la locura es bienvenida.

Beso sus mejillas, su mentón, sus ojos, su frente, sus labios

-No estás loca. –La contradigo. –Abre los ojos, amor.

Apoyo mis manos en su rostro. No quiero utilizar mi don para someterla a mi voluntad nuevamente o convencerla de cosas que no son. Ella no merece más eso.

Ella finalmente me mira a los ojos.

-Azules… ¿son tus ojos?… aunque… hace mucho que no los veía así. ¿De verdad eres tú?

¿Cómo le voy a explicar a Katniss tantos meses de mentiras o verdades ocultas?

-No morí, Preciosa. No quiero que te pongas triste, ni te enojes. Estoy vivo… siempre lo estuve. Me oculté varios meses por el Capitolio y cuando lo creí seguro te empecé a visitar durante las noches y tus paseos cortos por el bosque. He estado pendiente de ti.

-¿Tú me seguías? ¿Por eso me sentía observada? ¿Cómo debo creer esto? Sólo dices lo que quiero escuchar. Por lo que sé podría ser un sueño.

-Yo te seguí cada paso, estuve al corriente de tu situación y nuestros hijos desde que lo dijiste en la entrevista. Y por eso debiste sentirte observada. ¿Cómo debes creer esto? Confiando en mí. Repito, esto no es un sueño. Te desmayaste después de encontrarme en las orillas del lago y acabas de despertar. Yo arreglé este encuentro para confesarte la verdad. Durante todo este tiempo te estuve preparando y también me estuve preparando para este momento.

Dejo a Katniss en el sofá y yo me alejo por el bien de ambos. Abro la ventana para que entre aire fresco. El aroma de sangre de Katniss ha impregnado cada rincón de la cabaña y me está asfixiando. Me pongo de espaldas. Y por primera vez en tal vez quince minutos me permito respirar agradeciendo el fuerte corriente de aire que entra por la ventana, después vuelvo a contener el aliento antes de que me llegue con intensidad el delicioso y tentador aroma de sangre humana. Miro hacia un costado y veo una campera muy abrigada, por el fuerte y desagradable aroma parece ser de Jacob. Ningún vampiro necesita abrigos, Jacob y Nessie son lo más cercano a humanos que hay en mi clan.

La agarro y se la lanzo a Katniss.

-Póntela. Para que no sientas frío.

Vi que llegó con un tapado que le llegaba unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas. Se lo debieron haber quitado para que no transpirara y se enfermara. Bien, no tengo tiempo para buscárselo. Además si yo veo que la cosa se pone difícil saldré por esta grande ventana.

Katniss mira la campera negra que cayó a pocos centímetros de ella sobre el sofá y después a mí.

-Abrígate –insisto.

Puedo ver la duda en los ojos de mi prometida. Ella no sabe que creer. Es muy difícil para ella entender como un día me vio morir y porque ahora vengo y le digo lo contrario.

Los Cullen y los Denali me dijeron que no sería fácil.

Ella obedece y levanta el cierre hasta que le cubre el cuello. Por suerte, le calza bien. Jacob es musculoso y a veces suele usar ropa más suelta y Katniss sigue siendo pequeña y solamente ha engordado lo adecuado para el tiempo de embarazo. Ella sigue viéndose igual de hermosa, a pesar de que cree que está gorda. Si tan sólo sonriera más a menudo y el brillo de vida y felicidad no hubiera abandonado sus ojos, sería uno de mis más perfectos retratos.

-¿No piensas hacerme ninguna pregunta?

-¿No tienes frío?

Yo me río un poco y Katniss me mira como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Pero el tiempo afuera es tan gélido, que es imposible que ella no note algo extraño en que esté con una fina camisa negra y ni siquiera tirite. Tomo una manta y me cubro con ella, aunque no la necesito.

-Katniss no puedo leerte la mente. –Empiezo frustrado. –Di algo.

-No sé qué decir… Aún no lo creo. Moriste entre mis brazos Peeta ¿Cómo puedes estar vivo? Te despediste de mí y los bebés. Te besé, te acaricié y te grité un montón de veces después que sonara el cañón, no aceptaba que tú te habías ido, quería que regresaras. Me sumí en mi propio dolor y entré en depresión por eso. Me prometí a mi misma serte fiel a pesar de todo durante el tiempo que viviera y cuidar a nuestros hijos mientras estuvieran dentro de mí, porque sin mí única conexión contigo. Todos me decían que debía ser fuerte y salir adelante, algunos me decían que debía dejarte ir.

Gruño y me muestro malhumorado sin poderlo evitar. Gale intento estorbar, le dijo entre varias cosas que debía olvidarme y que no podía seguir amando a un muerto, pero Katniss le puso los puntos y se alejo de forma definitiva cuando el cazador dejó claras sus intenciones. Por suerte para Katniss o por desgracia para él yo estaba ese día. Jugué con su mente y con toda el odio quemándome por dentro impedí que la besara contra su voluntad. Gale quedó inmóvil varios minutos con las manos agarrando fuertemente los brazos de mi prometida y ella pudo darle una cachetada tan fuerte que no él no la olvidará en su vida. Luego él se movió como yo le ordené y después de algunos giros y caídas se fue directo por una zona del bosque que estaba en pendiente para abajo.

Katniss asustada porque Gale le hiciera algo a ella o los bebés salió huyendo con lágrimas en sus ojos aunque igualmente furiosa por el atrevimiento de su amigo y la fuerza aplicó sobre ella.

Fue una buena jugada, él estuvo una hora inconsciente. Edward que estaba a mi lado sentado en la rama alta de un árbol, llamó a Emmett para que estuviera pendiente de Katniss hasta que la viera entrar en su casa. Edward me dijo cuando estaba recuperando la conciencia y aproveche para advertirle que Katniss… su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón me pertenecían y no permitiría que él me la quitara. Mucho menos que pusiera sus manos en mis hijos cuando nacieran. Ellos nunca lo llamarían padre. Porque sin importar que fuera vampiro, Katniss y mis hijos seguían siendo mi familia. Para finalizar le grabé a fuego en su mente que la próxima vez que se acercara a cualquiera de los tres, o pusiera una mano sobre Katniss o incluso la mirara sería hombre muerto. Lo acosé varios días después de eso. Tanto que llegue asustarlo, me aparecía de repente y desaparecía segundos después, le hablaba escondido y fuera de su vista. Y él creyó que estaba volviéndose loco y extrañamente empecé a notar miedo en él. Le prometió a mi "ser invisible" que no volvería a acercarse a Katniss si yo me iba y él lo cumplió y yo lo dejé en paz también. Mi tarea estuvo hecha.

No podía evitar sacar ese lado territorial cuando se trataba de Katniss y mis hijos. Cuando vi a Gale tocándola y proponiéndole una vida juntos los celos se volvieron muy fuertes, pero tan pronto como él dijo eso Katniss lo rechazó y casi hubiera sentido alivio si no fuera porque Gale se puso furioso y intentó abusar de ella a la fuerza, aun cuando ella le gritaba entre lágrimas y le decía que la dejara en paz. Ahí los celos se convirtieron en deseos asesinos y antes de siquiera pensarlo ya estaba introduciéndome en su mente para que se alejara de ella.

Fue malo lo que yo le hice a Gale, pero nunca tanto como intentar abusar de una mujer embarazada, como dejó claro en sus intenciones. Y no respetar a la otra persona cuando claramente no quiere tener nada contigo. Lo cual me confirmó Edward posteriormente. No me arrepiento, lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario.

-No escuchaba a nadie. Sólo tus cartas y regalos me obligaron a salir delante de a poco. Sólo tú tienes ese poder sobre mí.

Quiero acercarme y abrazarla pero no lo hago. Me siento en el alfeizar de la ventana a veces dejo que mis piernas se balanceen suavemente de atrás hacia delante. No mantengo la mirada fija en ella, aunque eso es lo único que deseo hacer, dejo que mi mirada se desvíe de un costado a otro y parpadeo tres veces por minuto.

-Y luego empezaste a aparecer frente a mí en las noches y te juro que por esas horas era feliz. Al despertar, pasaba el día siendo "bipolar", me deprimía, lloraba, o me reía, cumplía mi papel de madre y sonreía o me lamentaba al recodar tus visitas, deseando que durante la noche volvieras a mis sueños aunque sea. No me importaba la frialdad de tu piel, esos extraños ojos o tu palidez. Eras tú y eso era lo único que importaba. Además tenía la loca idea de que si estabas muerto y venías a visitarme no podía percibirte de otra manera, o mi mente estaba fallada y ya había empezado a olvidar tus rasgos, el color y la textura de tu cuerpo. ¿Te imaginas lo horrible que se sentía?

Me pongo en su lugar, creyéndola muerta, olvidando cada detalle que la hacía especial, pensando que su fantasma viene a mí cada noche, o que sueño con ella. Considerando la opción que me he vuelto loco, pero no queriendo revertir la situación, porque la necesito.

-Lo siento, amor. –Mi voz se quiebra y me doy cuenta que no tengo perdón por que el daño y la confusión que provoqué. –No fue mi intención.

Se pone de pie y se acerca a mí. Empieza a tocarme y lo permito tomando las precauciones necesarias.

-Júrame que eres real, que volviste por nosotros, que no moriste. No quiero descubrir en unas horas que he soñado nuevamente contigo y no despertar a tu lado.

-Te juro que amo, que no morí, todo fue una mentira necesaria. Me salvaron la vida y me mantienen oculto de todo Panem. En todo este tiempo solamente tú me has visto. Nadie debe saber que estoy vivo, Kitten. ¿Entiendes? Es peligroso. La regla era un solo ganador y se rompió ilegalmente.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia? –Pregunta.

-Es un secreto que no debe salir de aquí. Ni siquiera mi familia debe saber que estoy vivo. No puedo exponer a más personas. También debería haberme alejado de ti, pero me resultó imposible.

-Tú dijiste que querías que enterráramos tus cenizas cerca del lago.

-No son mis cenizas obviamente. Cremaron otro cuerpo en mi lugar, el de un hombre sin familia que vivía en las calles del Capitolio.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Quién te salvó? ¿Por qué sonó el cañón si no estabas muerto?

Lanza preguntas atropelladamente, aún no confía del todo en mí.

-Llegue por mi cuenta, estoy aquí hace varias semanas. No te puedo decir quién me salvó, pero hubo un error y me dieron por muerto antes... aunque estuve muy cerca. Esa persona vio posibilidades de darme una nueva oportunidad de vivir y… aquí estoy.

-¿Qué te hizo esa persona, amor? Esto no es natural. Nada en ti es normal.

Y ahí estaba la cuestión que no podemos discutir aún.

-¿Crees en lo que te digo? –Pregunto. – ¿O necesitas más pruebas?

-Necesito respuestas. Convénceme.

Levanto a Katniss y la siento en mi regazo a propósito. La cubro con la manta para evitar que sienta más frío del necesario. Mi mano a parar a su vientre y lo empiezo a acariciar, Katniss coloca su mano encima de la mía y recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿No te incomoda mi temperatura corporal?

-No tanto como tu ausencia.

Sonrío y beso su coronilla.

-Quiero que dejes de llorar y te concentres. Dime todo lo que sientas. Descríbeme.

Ella asiente mirándome de reojo.

-Eres hermoso.

-Eso me lo decías antes.

-No tantas veces como debí haberlo hecho. Pero por algún motivo eres aún más hermoso. Tu cabello se aclaró un poco, se volvió más brillante. Tu piel es fría y suave como la seda. También palideció, en cambio tus labios oscurecieron un poco. Tu cuerpo parece estar más firme y tonificado. Tu corazón… –ella apoya su oído donde se supone que ese órgano. – ¿Por qué ya no escucho su tranquilizador latido? Lo echo de menos. Tus ojos te los he visto rojos ¿me equivoco? Y ahora los tienes azules, como lo eran los tuyos.

Me mira dudosa creyendo tal vez que se lo ha imaginado. Como muestra busco la cajita de los lentes de contacto en mi bolsillo y la abro, me saco las lentillas azules y el alivio es inmediato. Odio usar estas cosas. Lo guardo en la cajita y Katniss reprime un grito al notar la diferencia entre un ojo y el otro. Toma la caja y observa el azul falso y mis ojos como la sangre.

-Se consiguen en las tienda del Capitolio. –Explico. Me saco el otro con cuidado y lo dejo sobre la mano de Katniss, que poco después lo guarda. –No me ocultaré más bajo una máscara contigo. Esto es lo que soy. No soy el hombre del que te enamoraste. Cambié, pero aún no te puedo decir de qué forma.

-Si lo eres, no importa en qué te hayan convertido. Eres mi Peeta.

-¿Y si me convirtieron en un monstruo?

-Seguirías siendo el hombre que amo y el padre de estos bebés. –Vuelve a llevar mi mano a su vientre.

-Te amo, Katniss. Amo a nuestros hijos también. Sin ustedes no hubiera soportado estos meses... La esperanza de verlos me impulsó a superarme a mí mismo. –Le digo.

-Nosotros también te amamos. Ellos saben que tú eres su padre. Sólo contigo empiezan a moverse de forma tan insistente apenas empiezas a hablarles.

-Es que a ellos no les gusta que su mamá esté triste, pero eso no volverá a pasar.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que te quedarás conmigo. –Me mira suplicante.

-Siempre –Prometo.

Katniss se abraza a mí y sigue llorando pero esta vez de alegría. No habla, solamente se queda pegada a mí con la manta cubriéndola hasta la cabeza y yo la abrazo y acaricio con el mismo cariño de siempre.

-¿No sientes frío, verdad?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa nuevamente.

-Ni siquiera tiritas.

-No. Ya no sufro el calor, ni el frío. Podría estar desnudo y no sentir nada. Por eso siempre procuro mantenerte abrigada a ti o verte a la distancia, tú sigues siendo sensible a esto.

-¿Y cómo es eso posible? –Sé que se refiere a todo

-Es muy difícil de explicar… tú eres humana y lo que me hicieron a mí me convirtió en algo diferente. Físicamente no me reconozco… pero mis sentimientos e ideas siguen siendo las mismas. No quería que nada cambiara.

-¿El Capitolio te tocó? ¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de muto? Ellos hacen cosas raras.

Dice entre asustada y curiosa.

-En el Capitolio ni siquiera sabe que sobreviví. –No estoy vivo, ni muerto. Es como algo intermedio, pero no puedo decirle a mi prometida cosas que la asusten o no comprenda. –Y no. Nadie aliado al gobierno del Capitolio me ayudó, ni me hizo nada. Fue alguien que vive allí y me socorrió de inmediato antes de que muriera. No soy un muto, no fui modificado por el Capitolio. Quien me socorrió no tiene nada que ver con lo que piensas. Es lo único que te puedo decir. Katniss no me hagas hablar. Te quiero fuera de mis problemas.

Por primera vez luce enojada. Ella odia que le oculten cosas.

-Vienes después de cinco meses de creerte muerto y me dices que no fue así. ¡¿Y esperas que me conforme con que me no me dirás nada porque me quieres fuera de tus problemas?! –me grita.

Esa es la Katniss que conocí y recién ahora ha vuelto a salir.

-Pues te informo que tú eres mi problema. Te he llorado días y noches enteras por tantos meses hasta ahora. Estábamos comprometidos. –Me muestra el anillo que le di durante la época de los juego. Ella nunca se lo quitó, excepto para bañarse. –Planeábamos salir de la arena con vida, casarnos y formar una familia. Perdí las esperanzas y ganas de vivir desde el momento que vi agonizando entre mis brazos. –Se libera y se para frente a mí. –Sí, pensaba tener a mis hijos, dejarlos a cargo de mi familia que sabía que los cuidarían y matarme porque le iba a ser un bien al mundo y a mí. Me iba a reencontrar contigo tal vez, y de paso Snow ya no tendría porque tocar a mis hijos, si tú y yo estábamos muertos por igual. De todas formas no podría haberlos criado sin ti. El presidente no tendría motivo para vengarse de dos tributos muertos, dos estorbos de los que se liberó. Me seguía pareciendo la mejor solución, hasta hace unos minutos. Y ahora apareces tú y me dices que sobreviviste y estuviste escondido todo este tiempo, a excepción de las veces que has ido a visitarme. ¡¿Dónde diablos estuviste?! ¿Con quienes? ¿No pudiste escribirme una carta diciéndome que estabas vivo directamente?

Katniss está realmente enojada y llora. Cuando me acerco a ella, se aleja. Me sorprende que mis anormalidades corporales no la aparten de mí, pero sí que mis palabras. Ella nunca fue normal.

-En el Capitolio, con una familia que me adoptó como si fuera un hijo, o un hermano más. –Respondo. –Y era peligroso decirte que seguía en este mundo. Entiéndelo, Katniss. Sé que te hice sufrir, pero debes saber que para mí fue igual de terrible en otras formas. Todo este tiempo tú y nuestros hijos fueron mi único pensamiento, mi única prioridad. Te dejé pistas. Los regalos, las cartas, las visitas nocturnas… todo fue una forma de prepararte para este encuentro. Tú misma lo dijiste, Snow te tiene en la mira y corres peligro con él. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si la carta en la que te contaba la verdad hubiera caído en manos equivocadas? ¿Un agente de paz? ¿O el mismísimo presidente? No sólo se hubiera descubierto mi situación, también tu vida y la de nuestros bebés estaría en peligro aún más por ser cómplice. Todas las cartas están escritas como si yo estuviera muerto. Si alguien las encuentra no vería nada raro, aún así espero que hayas quemado o enterrado las dos que te dije.

-Las enterré. No podía quemarlas.

-¿En el bosque?

-Sí. Y en un escondite de un árbol hay una caja, con todas las respuestas a tus cartas.

-Lo sé. Leí todas y cada una de ellas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, hace tres meses las vengo leyendo y siempre las volvía a dejar en el mismo lugar para que no sospecharas. Después me di cuenta que una vez que las metías allí, ni siquiera revisabas que estuvieran dentro, así que las reemplacé por sobres idénticos con hojas en blanco dentro. Y siempre las tengo a mi alcance para leerlas.

-No esperaba que las leyeras nunca. Pero el Doctor Aurelius me dijo que me ayudaría descargarme escribiendo en un diario íntimo. Y no lo hice precisamente de esa forma, más bien elegí responderte cada carta como si estuvieras vivo y pudieran llegar a ti.

-Y llegaron. Me dolía mucho leerlas, darme cuenta como sufrías sin poder ir a tu lado para consolarte.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta el mes pasado?

-Tenía prohibido acercarme a ti antes.

-¿Ellos te lo prohibieron?

-Ellos me lo recomendaron y yo lo consideré adecuado. Necesitaba que todo se calmara y no quería lastimarte.

-¿Cómo me lastimarías?

Desvío la mirada afuera y Katniss toma mi rostro entre el suyo y se pone frente a mí.

-No podrías herirme, cuando me sentí morir cada día sin ti.

 _ **Sí puedo. Te puedo herir más y muy rápidamente. Te puedo matar en un segundo.**_ Pienso.

Si tan sólo pudiera llorar lo haría. La miro con tristeza.

-Tú no lo entiendes. Y no tienes porque entenderlo ahora. Lo prometo que te lo diré cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Te estoy protegiendo. Amor, hay cosas que están fuera de mi control ahora. Corres mucho peligro por todos lados y es mejor que sepas lo justo y necesario, por tu propio bien y el de nuestros hijos. No quieres que les pase nada ¿cierto?

Niega con la cabeza.

-¿Qué madre piensas que soy? –Pregunta ofendida.

-La mejor de todas. –Murmuro. –Aunque ahora no quiero que ni siquiera consideres la opción de matarte para liberarlos del peligro o el castigo de Snow. Estoy aquí contigo, saldremos de esto adelante como la familia que somos. Los protegeré. Tú eres la razón de mi toda mi existencia. Ahora más que nunca necesito que seas fuerte, porque vienen tiempos difíciles; también que confíes en mí. Yo puedo acabar en segundos con todo aquello que está amenazando tu vida, la de nuestros hijos y tu familia. Tengo gente de mi lado ayudándome a protegerte y la rebelión está desarrollándose. Solamente debes tener paciencia y verás que dentro de unos meses todo mejorará para nosotros y te prometo que los llevaré a un lugar seguro.

-¿Lugar seguro? ¿En Panem? No puedes hablar en serio, Peeta. No hay nada.

-Sí, lo hay. De ser necesario hay muchos lugares fuera de Panem en los que puedo ubicarte a ti, tu madre y Prim.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunta interesada.

-Panem no es único lugar habitable del mundo. Ni América es el único continente donde viven en comunidades. Pero ¿podemos discutir eso después? No quiero marearte más.

Ella asiente, hasta para ella es mucha información.

-Vale. Lo acepto. Pero ¿al menos me dirás quienes son esas personas? Necesito saber si esa gente con la que estuviste o estás es buena y te han cuidado ¿Tengo derecho a saber eso?

-Claro que lo tienes. Y sí, son excelentes personas y supieron contenerme cuando me sentía caer a un abismo, me ayudaron todo este tiempo y me aconsejaron bien para que hoy fuera posible estar aquí contigo.

-¿Son como tú?

Asiento.

-Y tú conoces a algunos de ellos.

 _ **Edward, creo que es hora de que sepa en quien puede confiar.**_ Pienso.

Sé que me escuchará donde sea que esté.

-¿Cómo que los conozco?

-Ahora lo sabrás. –Murmuro al escucharlos acercarse a la cabaña.

Unos segundos después escucho la puerta abrirse y Katniss dirige la mirada allí, tomando el arco y una flecha que estaban a un costado el sofá de inmediato. Su instinto de cazadora y auto preservación es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Garrett y Kate ingresan a paso humano y en la confusión de Katniss le arrebato el arco y la flecha y atraigo a Katniss hacia mí con rapidez.

-Tranquila, son mis amigos.

Katniss mira de mí a ellos repetidas veces mientras ellos se detienen uno al lado del otro y la observan. Tener a Katniss entre medio de un grupo de vampiros y un licántropo no parece buena idea a primera vista, pero no le harán daño, ellos no. Yo soy más peligroso en estos momentos.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Sí.


	18. CAPÍTULO 12: CARLISLE

**Disclaimers:** **Todos los personajes les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, Abbi Glines y Stephenie Meyer. Este universo alterno es una combinación de los que se presentan en todos los libros.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12: CARLISLE**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Apena soy consciente del viaje en el tren de vuelta al Distrito Doce. La verdad no consigo pensar en nada más que Peeta y que le diré a su familia cuando la vea dentro de mucho tiempo, porque dudo que sea capaz de mirarlos a los ojos después matar a mi prometido. El anillo sigue en mi dedo corazón y sé que nunca me lo sacaré en mi vida, es el último regalo que me dio. Me recuerda la promesa que nos hicimos de salir con vida con nuestros bebés y casarnos para poder formar una familia.

No quiero olvidar. No lo olvidaré. Durante el tiempo que viva, Peeta siempre estará conmigo junto con el recuerdo de nuestro más puro amor, sin importar lo corto que haya sido.

Desde que escuché la voz de ese hombre… el pensamiento de "Peeta está vivo" repica en mi mente constantemente. En las noches cuando no tengo pesadillas tengo bellos sueños donde él está con nosotros diciéndonos lo mucho que nos ama, besándome y acariciándome, tomando a nuestros hijos en brazos y repartiéndoles besos por todas partes.

En el fondo sé que es una farsa, que me estoy engañando a mi misma porque me niego a aceptar que el hombre de mi vida murió y nos dejó a los tres. Pero parece que prefiero creer en cuentos de hadas, que en lo real.

Sigo llorando cuando entra el Doctor Cullen a mi compartimento. Estoy muy sensible con mi embarazo pero no hago otra cosa más que llorar por él, mis hijos huérfanos y el futuro que Peeta y yo nunca tendremos como pareja.

Carlisle Cullen es uno de los tantos doctores que me acompañaran estas semanas para seguir de cerca mi embarazo hasta asegurarse que no corra peligro. Los festejos en mi distrito se realizaran sin mí, excepto por el primer día que es obligatorio que vaya. Los doctores recomendaron que no asistiera a los festejos, porque mi reposo debe ser absoluto, hasta nuevo aviso.

-Me dijeron que alguien no comió por aquí. –Dice él sentándose en una silla frente a mí.

-No tengo apetito. –Murmuro.

-Katniss, debes alimentarte por los bebés.

-Todo lo que como lo vomito ¿Qué sentido tiene?

Aparte, estoy demasiado deprimida como para hacer otra cosa que no sea llorar y dormir.

-Katniss, sé lo difícil que es para ti todo esto, pero estoy seguro que tú quieres ver a tus hijos sanos y fuertes… por él.

A veces me sorprendo el modo tan paternal en el que me habla y las cosas que dice. Como si tratara de decirme algo más y no pudiera.

-Las ganas de luchar se fueron cuando él murió. –Digo llorando. –Se lo prometí, pero es tan difícil. Perdí al hombre que amo. Que llegue a mi distrito no cambiará nada. Lo necesito a Peeta, no a mi familia.

Escondo mi cabeza en la almohada. Yo nunca me sentí tan débil antes… ni siquiera cuando murió mi padre. En cambio la muerte de Peeta me destrozó, resquebrajó y acabó haciéndome explotar y ya no sé como podré seguir viviendo. ¿Cómo sobrevivir tras la muerte de las dos personas que más amaba? Acabaría con mi vida si no fuera por mis hijos.

Siento la mano de Carlisle acariciando mi cabello con ternura.

-Peeta no te abandonó. –Me dice apenado. –Y él te dejó el regalo más preciado del mundo cuando vivía como tú. Esos bebés que estás esperando son una bendición. No importa que no lo puedas ver, tu prometido siempre estará velando por ti y sus hijos. A veces pasan cosas malas en nuestra vida, que después de un tiempo nos prueban que somos más fuertes de lo que creemos. Debes luchar por ellos. –Toca mi vientre. –Te necesitan. Si tú no sales de esta, ellos tampoco. ¿Y tú no quieres que estén mal verdad?

-No quiero perderlos. Son lo único que me queda de él.

-No los perderás, pero debes seguir nuestras instrucciones para que no tengas complicaciones durante el embarazo. Y necesitas tener siempre en mente lo que implica un embarazo múltiple, los cuidados y sus riesgos. Y la principal indicación es que te alimentes. Tus hijos lo necesitan para crecer sanos y fuertes. Aunque vomites posteriormente has intento de comer, empieza por cosas sanas, todas las molestias que tienes ahora irán desapareciendo a medida que avance el embarazo. El primer trimestre es el más importante, Katniss. Haz reposo absoluto, aliméntate bien, toma las vitaminas y medicación que te demos. Cada mes te enviaremos lo que necesites. Y te comunicarás con el Doctor Aurelius cada semana sin falta.

-No quiero ser tratada por nadie. –Me quejo. –Ese psiquiatra no entiende lo que es pasar por los juegos o perder a alguien.

-Tal vez tengas razón, con lo primero. Pero tú no sabes cómo es su vida en el Capitolio y si perdió a alguien que amaba. Deberías darle una oportunidad, además él ha estudiado psicología y pienso que podría ayudarte. Te enseñaría técnicas y métodos para poder salir delante de a poco y podrías hablar con él cosas que no te animas con otras personas.

No respondo. Me niego a aceptar ayuda de ese hombre.

-Nadie entiende mi dolor.

-Yo sí. Y sé lo mal que lo estás pasando. Pero debes sacar fuerzas de donde crees no tenerlas por tus hijos. Dentro de unos meses lo entenderás cuando los sientas moverse dentro de ti y patearte indicándote que no estás sola, que están allí dentro cuidándote y quieren que luches al igual que ellos… tanto como puedas soportarlo.

-Lo intentaré por ellos. –Prometo.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **¿Quieren el capítulo de la bienvenida al distrito desde el punto de vista de Peeta (viendo desde la televisión) o Katniss? Y por favor comenten si quieren la continuación del adelanto que les dejé anteriormente.**_

 _ **¡FELICES FIESTAS!**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	19. ADELANTO REENCUENTRO (PARTE II)

_**Disclaimers:**_ _ **Todos los personajes les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, Abbi Glines y Stephenie Meyer. Este universo alterno es una combinación de los que se presentan en todos los libros.**_

* * *

 _ **Adelantos de capítulos:**_

* * *

 **REENCUENTRO**

 **-PARTE II-**

* * *

Katniss mira de mí a ellos repetidas veces mientras ellos se detienen uno al lado del otro y la observan. Tener a Katniss entre medio de un grupo de vampiros y un licántropo no parece buena idea a primera vista, pero no le harán daño, ellos no. Yo soy más peligroso en estos momentos.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Sí.

Después de responder se pega a mí y me rodea con sus brazos el cuello. No he respirado desde que abrí la ventana, supongo que puedo soportar una media hora más.

-¿Lo llevas bien, Peeta? –Pregunta Emmett.

-Sí. Me alegra que hayan llegado, creo que Katniss quería conocerlos. –Sonrío despreocupado. -¿Amor?

Ella me observa dudando sobre que hacer a continuación. Quito sus manos de mi cuello sonriendo al nota que nada ha cambiado, ella sigue refugiándose en mí como si nada hubiera pasado. Tomo una de sus manos entre la mía y le pido que avancemos. Acepta sin quejas, ni resistencia. Me doy cuenta aún más de lo rota que la dejó mi supuesta muerte y lo sensible que la tiene su embarazo. Estoy seguro que dentro de unas semanas, cuando se convenza de que no me iré nuevamente de su lado, volverá a ser la misma guerrera de siempre. Mientras camina acaricia su vientre y veo de reojo a Alice sonreír ante ese gesto. Me pregunta si podrá ver el futuro de nuestros hijos.

-Yo te conozco... –Murmura Katniss observando a Edward. –A ti también. Y a ti. –Esta vez señala a Emmett y Jasper.

Katniss acerca su mano al rostro de Edward y tras examinarlo largo rato a él y a mí lo toca en la mejilla, Edward no parece tener dificultades para controlarse como me pasa a mí.

Retrocede unos pasos sorprendida casi tropezando pero Edward la alcanza sostener su mano y sujetarla a la distancia de la cintura con la mano libre.

¿Estás bien?

Ella asiente con la boca abierta y Edward la suelta. Me acerco nuevamente a Katniss y la rodeo con mis brazos por la cintura.

-Son iguales a ti, pero tienen ojos dorados. –Murmura como si se tratara de un secreto entre ambos. Ella no sabe que todos pueden escucharla.

-Eso fue lo que te dije, cariño.

-Excepto tú. –Señala a Jacob. Él sonríe. –Eres normal. –Él se ríe de su comentario.

-Eso es un halago. –Comenta. –Supongo que soy el más normal del grupo. Al menos…

-Jacob Black. –Lo calla Edward molesto, él sabía lo que Jacob pensaba decir y lo detuvo. No dudo ni por un segundo que iba a decir algo respecto a nosotros con esos apodos que nos colocó desde siempre a los vampiros.

-Lo siento, Edward. A veces lo olvido. Es la costumbre.

El aludido mueve la cabeza y suspira.

-Al menos… ten consideración por ella.

-La tendré. –Jacob fija su atención en Katniss que está tratando de adivinar que pasa a su alrededor y no deja de mirar a los intrusos. –Bien. Supongo que ya no debo decir mi nombre, mi "amigo" se me adelantó. –No puede decirle a Katniss que es su suegro sin que sienta que algo no encaja, la apariencia de Peeta indica que lo máximo que puede tener es una esposa o novia y un bebé pequeño y eso solamente si quemó etapas antes de tiempo. –Soy Jacob Black. Mucho gusto en conocerte.

Él le tiende la mano y Katniss duda entre aceptarla o no.

-Katniss Everdeen. –Responde ella tomando la mano de Jacob y sorprendiéndose al notar la calidez de la misma. –Tú piel es cálida ¿Eres "humano"? –Pregunta utilizando el término con el que yo la denominé a ella.

-No exactamente. Pero soy más parecido a ti en varios aspectos.

-No entiendo nada. –Contesta ella. –Esto parece un sueño, uno muy extraño.

-Todos pasamos por lo mismo y de peor manera incluso. Ya te acostumbraras.

Jacob me observa unos segundos y agrega.

-Tu prometido te ayudará a adaptarte junto a nosotros. Todos sabemos que resulta confuso al comienzo –Después se dirige a mí – ¿Necesitas un descanso, Peeta?

Niego con la cabeza y después asiento. Me alejo de Katniss y dejo que sea Jacob quien la guíe de cerca. No la toca, pero si la custodia. Necesito mantener las distancias unos minutos.

-Tú me preguntaste con quienes estuve todo este tiempo. –Digo a unos metros de distancia. –Estas son algunas de las personas que me acompañaron: El primero es Edward Cullen.

-¿Cullen? ¿Cómo uno de mis doctores? ¿Carlisle Cullen?

-Es mi padre. –Responde Edward.

-Eso no puede ser posible… Él no parece tener más de veintiséis y tú…

-Nuestros padres nos adoptaron como hijos propios, aunque no lo somos.

Explica Edward sin querer dar muchos detalles.

-¿Adoptar a quienes?

-Emmett, Jasper y Alice. –Dice mi hermano señalándolos. Y faltan algunos integrantes más. –Katniss mira a los tres y sin parpadear notando lo parecidos que son. –Y ellos son amigos de la familia, Jacob quien ya se presentó, Garrett y Kate.

-Pero ustedes se parecen a Carlisle, a Peeta. Oh. Es lo que no debo saber ¿cierto?

Todos asienten. Katniss gira su rostro al mío y trato de infundirle confianza pero Jacob habla:

-¿Qué esperas? No te morderemos. –Bromea Jake. Katniss ríe un poco porque claro, ella no sabe que él hablaba en serio literalmente, pero yo le dirijo una mirada envenenada a Jacob sin que Katniss se dé cuenta cuando lo mira a él, y no parece importarle, al parecer ya confía en mí lo suficiente para saber que no lo mataré.

Katniss se acerca a Kate y Garrett.

-Supongo que ustedes son Kate y Garrett.

-Si. –Responde Garrett tomando la mano a su esposa.

-Hola, Katniss. –Saludan ambos.

Kate se acerca a ella y la abraza. Katniss se tensa un poco, pero le devuelve el abrazo rápidamente.

-Es bueno que se hayan podido reunir al fin. No te imaginas lo mal que estaba Peeta por la separación.

-Y yo por creerlo muerto. –Responde entre lágrimas.

-Lo sabemos, pero ahora deberías estar feliz porque lo tienes de nuevo contigo.

-Lo estoy… creo.

Garrett como típico caballero antiguo, toma su mano y deposita un beso en el dorso de la misma. Kate lo observa sonriendo, porque él con su aspecto más desarreglado, rebelde y al que todo le da igual a su modo particular podría hacer que Katniss sienta miedo pero ese gesto consigue relajar a mi prometida y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

-Garrett ¿Eres amigo de los Cullen? –Pregunta cuando le suelta la mano.

-Conocí a Carlisle hace muchos años y posteriormente a su familia. Aparte, Kate y yo estamos casados.

-Lo noté ¿Hace cuantos años?

-Más años de los que recordamos. –Responde riendo y su esposa lo acompaña. Yo me relajo al darme cuenta que no hablarán de más. Katniss no podría entender como llevan tantos siglos juntos siendo eternamente jóvenes. –Es un placer conocerte personalmente.

Alice se adelanta sin pedir permiso, algo típico de ella y la abraza por largo rato. Katniss acaba cediendo.

-Hola, hermanita. Deseábamos tanto conocerte y que nos conocieras.

-¿Hermanita? –Katniss frunce el ceño.

-Peeta es nuestro hermano ahora y en consecuencia tú también lo eres. –Explica amable y sin dejar de sonreír.

Alice es un caso especial, es simpática cuando está feliz, comprensiva en los momentos difíciles y cómo ve el futuro, es imposible hacer algo sin que lo sepa. Nada la enoja a no ser que se trate de la seguridad de su familia, y ahí… hay que agarrarse, definitivamente tenerlo de enemiga no es buena idea. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo es amable, divertida y confiada.

-Oh.

-Sé que esto es muy nuevo para ti y extraño pero te acostumbraras y nosotras nos llevaremos muy bien. No eres ni la primera, ni la única que pasa por esto.

Katniss no tiene tiempo de analizar sus palabras porque Alice le presenta inmediatamente a Jasper.

-Y él es Jasper, mi esposo. –Él le tiende la mano y ella la acepta dándole un apretón.

-Mucho gusto, Katniss.

Los Cullen y Denali siempre me dijeron que el que tardo más tiempo en adaptarse fue Jasper, si bien tiene un gran autocontrol, le resultaba difícil estar cerca de los humanos todo el tiempo, algunos humanos lo trataron de antisocial, serio, sufriente pero en realidad él mantenía las distancia de lo humanos por temor a que sus instintos fueran más fuertes que su convicción de no alimentarse de humanos.

Con la presencia constante de Bella mientras era humana y posteriormente de Renesmee y sus amigos humanos, a través del tiempo con el paso de los siglos puede decirse que es como el resto del clan. Ya no le resulta tan insoportable estar frente a humanos. Puede estar cerca de ellos, sin desear drenarles la sangre hasta matarlos. Pero le tomó mucho tiempo en comparación con el resto.

Aún así como a cualquier vampiro vegetariano antiguo, se le despierta el hambre con más violencia cuando una persona está sangrando.

El único que parece inmune a todo es Carlisle. Cada me siendo más admirado de su autocontrol, y como aún siendo doctor y atendiendo a miles de personas al año, ha visto y tocado sangre humana, ha atendido a pacientes completamente desangrados, pero nunca ha probado de su sangre por gusto o tentación porque sus valores y principios están por encima de todo. Cuando mordió a humanos fue para salvarlos. Me gustaría ser como él.

El contacto físico entre Jasper y Katniss dura poco. Jasper no ha cambiado demasiado el trato con los humanos, es su modo de protegerlos de él mismo.

Emmett con una sonrisa divertida la toma por sorpresa, la sujeta en volandas y la abraza. Me río un poco sin pretenderlo, resulta gracioso ver la expresión de ella cuando vuelve al suelo. Emmett, el oso, da abrazos que le hacen justicia a su apodo.

-Emmett. –Lo saluda Katniss sin aliento y con el corazón bombeando a todo ritmo, de los nervios y el miedo repentino que le dio.

Una parte que me gusta de ser vampiro es que puedo sentir o escuchar incluso los más imperceptibles cambios en Katniss, que de humano ignoraba. De cierta forma adoro mis sentidos agudizados, adoro percibir todo lo que a ella la hace única. A veces hasta escucho los latidos de corazón de mis hijos entremezclados con los suyos. Son canciones para mis oídos

-Hola, hermanita. Tu prometido no deja de hablar de ti. Siento como si te conociera de toda la vida.

-Nos conocemos de antes. Así que tú, Edward y Jasper fueron los que estuvieron acosándome todo este tiempo.

-Así como lo dices suena feo. Yo lo llamaría custodiándote.

-¡¿Y como yo iba a saberlo?! Para mí, era acoso. Hasta imaginé que Snow envió a nuevos Agentes de Paz a espiarme.

-Buen punto. Pero no podíamos decirte nada. –Aclara. – Y no, nuestro hermanito nos envió porque no soportaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados con el peligro acechándote y él no podía cuidarte personalmente por obvias razones.

-Estamos seguros que tendrás muchas preguntas, Katniss. –Dice Jasper. –Trataremos de responderte tanto como nos sea permitido quiénes somos y porque Peeta se unió a nosotros.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué son? ¿Quién convirtió a mi prometido en esto? ¿Cómo que no soy la primera en pasar por lo mismo? ¿A que se refieren con eso?

-Eso no te podemos decir, mi amor. Al menos, no todo. –Katniss dirige su mirada hacia donde me encuentro yo a unos pasos de ella. –Pero esta situación no es normal, ni para nosotros.

-¿Si me lo dicen alguien me va a matar?

-Nadie te matara. No lo permitiremos. –Respondo. –De tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad siento rabia. No, nadie la tocará. Antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mí.

Guio a Katniss hasta el sillón y hago que se siente. Los demás hacen lo mismo y conteniendo la respiración nuevamente me siento a su lado a una distancia prudencial. Sin embargo Katniss la rompe y deja descansar su cabeza en mi hombro y entrelaza nuestras manos dejando caer la mía primero sobre su regazo y rozando su vientre.

-Están pateándose.

Las patadas no parecen estar dirigidas a Katniss. Más bien se están moviendo dentro del vientre, posiblemente para ganar más espacio, pero atacándose entre sí. Carlisle dice que también es una forma de comunicarse entre ambos fetos, muy común en embarazos múltiples.

Katniss sonríe y me observa feliz.

-A veces creo que se palean entre sí. –Comenta Katniss.

-Como todos los hermanos. Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber, Kitten? –Pregunto.

-Muchas cosas. La primera es… ¿Esto es real?

-Ya te dije que sí. Estaré contigo por siempre físicamente, no sólo en tu mente. Volví a tu lado nuevamente.

-Entonces quiero saber que pasó ese día.

-Ese día era el final de los juegos, el Capitolio nos tendió una trampa, envió a unos mutos para destrozarnos y ver quien quedaba vivo. Alcanzamos a subirnos al cuernos, Cato estuvo horas agonizando y yo estaba casi muriendo a causa de la infección de la pierna. Tú me insistías para que resistiera durante esa noche fría y controlaste cada segundo de que no me dejara arrastrar a esa oscuridad que me llamaba todo el tiempo. Sólo por tus ruegos, tus lágrimas y tus gritos, traté de ser fuerte. Finalmente tú mataste a Cato. Creímos que éramos ganadores, que volveríamos a casa juntos para casarnos y cuidar de nuestros hijos, hasta que nos informaron de la revocación del cambio de reglas y todo nuestro mundo y sueños se nos vinieron abajo. –Digo con voz quebrada. –Propusiste que nos suicidáramos con unas bayas venenosas que yo recolecté ante mi ignorancia y tú habías guardado con la excusa de que tal vez le gustarían a Cato. Y yo estaba tan desesperado que acepté. Si no nos perdonaban la vida, hubiéramos acabado muertos a la par y esa siempre fue nuestra promesa. Nos despedimos, tomamos las bayas, unimos nuestras manos y nos preparamos para ese acto de rebeldía contra las injustas reglas del Capitolio. Pero algo pasó, nos perdonaron la vida, nos declararon vencedores. El problema es que yo ya había tragado las bayas y caí al suelo agonizante. –Veo a Katniss llorando a mi lado. Ella odia recordar ese día. Es como abrir nuevamente la herida que la hundió en depresión los últimos meses. –Puedo parar. –Le digo, pero ella niega con la cabeza insistentemente. La veo tan destrozada que no puedo resistir el impulso de tomarla entre mis brazos y sentarla en mi regazo. –Oye. Estoy contigo. No llores, bebé. –Paso mis brazos por sus hombros y beso su cabeza, un gesto que suele tranquilizarla.

-Continua. Necesito… la historia… completa.

-Bueno… Entonces tú me abrazaste con fuerza así como yo ahora. Me besaste y me pediste que me quedara contigo, que no rompiera mi promesa, que ustedes me necesitaban. Yo estaba llorando porque no podía luchar contra mi propia muerte, sentí la presencia de alguien que quería tomar mi alma acabando así con mi vida y mis sueños de una larga vida con la mujer que amo. Me sentí terriblemente mal de dejarlos. Pero la fuerza había abandonado mi cuerpo humano. Resistí todo lo que pude por ti, pero no importaba cuanto me opusiera, la muerte me llamaba. Antes de morir, hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por hacerte jurar que vivirías y cuidarías de nuestros hijos. Sabía que al menos conseguirías salir adelante por ellos, aunque no estaba seguro cuanto soportarías sin mí. –Mi voz se quiebra sin necesidad de lágrimas y llanto. –Me prometiste que lo harías sin dejar de llorar completamente desconsolada. –Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro sin respirar. –Lo siento, Katniss. Tal vez si hubiera demorado unos segundos más en meterme las bayas a la boca, no hubieras tenido que pasar por todo este sufrimiento y nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

Katniss toma mi rostro entre sus manos y lo levanta. Me mira extrañada.

-¿Por qué no lloras? Reconozco cuando estás a punto de hacerlo.

-No puedo llorar. No puedo derramas lágrimas, ya no. Pero eso no significa que no sufra por dentro.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Tú no querías soltarme, pero antes de hacerlo me arrebataste un collar de mi cuello y dejaste que aerodeslizador me llevara. Tú estabas fuera de control, "loca" como te definieron. Las pinzas del aerodeslizador me subieron. Al parecer entré al aerodeslizador, pero seguía vivo después del cañonazo. Mis signos vitales descendían peligrosamente y cada vez sentía y escuchaba menos cosas, mis ojos se negaban a abrirse, ese ser seguía reclamando mi alma, la propia muerte me venía a buscar, pero yo me negaba a acompañarlo. Sentía la presión de unas manos tratando inútilmente de hacerme volver a la vida. De pronto todo lo que sentí fue dolor, un dolor punzante y luego general que no deseo que nadie sienta. Y todo se volvió oscuridad. Cuando volví en mi mismo, el dolor fue mucho mayor y yo me pregunté porque aún no moría. Fue una tortura, al principio no podía moverme, ni abrir los ojos aunque quisiera, después me quedé quieto por propia voluntad y soporté el dolor tanto como pude. Llego un momento en que se volvió insoportable y ya no pude mantener la calma, sólo podía pensar en ti, mi familia y nuestro hijo (no sabía que eran mellizos en ese momento), creí que estaba muriendo, y que estaba llegando mi final. Escuchaba voces dándome aliento, veía algunos rostros cuando abría por segundos los ojos, sin embargo no podía creerles y no entendía a que se referían, estaba tan confundido y dolorido, hasta que acabó. Me despedí mentalmente de ti y de todas las personas que quería. Mi corazón dio su último latido y de alguna forma supe que ese fue mi fin, el fin de Peeta Mellark. Cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendí al encontrarme en la misma habitación que vi durante mi tortura. Podía apreciar, sentir, oler y escuchar todo con tanta claridad, que nunca experimente antes. Pero me asusté y me fui hasta la pared más cercana. Entonces vi a todos. Entre ellos Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Alice. Fue tan confuso, pero todo cambió en ese instante que desperté. Yo cambié y me convertí en esto. Ahora soy uno de ellos. Carlisle me salvó de una forma poco convencional. Pero estoy agradecido por eso, porque no quería abandonarte.

-Yo no quería que me abandonarás.

-Lo sé. ¿Aceptas los restos que quedaron del antiguo Peeta? ¿Me aceptas como soy ahora? Puedo alejarme, puedo seguir cuidándote a la distancia si me lo pides.

-Siempre te aceptaré no importa lo que seas, o lo que hagas. Y ni se te ocurra alejarte. Lo tienes prohibido ¿entendido? No quiero seguir viviendo en la oscuridad de no tenerte. Este cambio… ¿significa que tú vivirás muchos años?

-Tanto como dure tu vida. Muchas décadas, tranquila. Ahora soy un poco más invencible que antes.

Katniss cambia de posición sentándose de frente, con sus piernas sobre las mías, su espalda en mi pecho, su cuello apoyado en la curvatura de mi hombro derecho, sus manos sobre las mías apoyadas en su regazo, en una posición recta.

Todos me miran preocupados por la cercanía de nosotros. Creo que debería aclararle a Katniss que es preferible mantener ciertas distancias y no tentar a la suerte. Pero aún no sé cómo explicarle que soy un vampiro. Evito ver su piel desnuda, e incluso olfatear. No quiero sucumbir ante la tentación de morderla.

-¿Te duele algo? –Pregunto tranquilo.

-La espalda. Debí usar la faja que me regalo Cinna, fue error mío.

-¿Sabías que el frío no te ayuda, Preciosa?

-Me da igual.

-No te preocupes, Peeta. Después le daremos un medicamento para la contractura y tal vez algún masaje y se sentirá mejor. –Propone.

Carlisle me dio medicamentos, geles y cremas para masajes y artículos de primeros auxilios a montón por si llegaba a necesitarlos para Katniss.

-¿Medicamentos? Pero no traje nada.

-Abastecimos la cabaña con todo lo que necesitas –Le aclara.

-Casi ni la reconozco.

-La modificamos por dentro, por fuera sigue igual, no queremos que desde fuera noten algún cambio. Acostumbran sobrevolar los aerodeslizadores.

-Luce más hogareña y cálida. –Dice Katniss.

-De eso se encargó Esme, nuestra madre en mayor parte. Y yo colaboré, claro, según los gustos de Peeta y tuyos. Después de todo sería su lugar. ¿Quieres preguntarnos algo?

-Quiero saber quiénes son ustedes y porque lo salvaron. Peeta dijo algo como que ya no era humano.

-Evidentemente nadie aquí lo es excepto tú. No somos como los humanos, dejamos de serlo hace mucho tiempo por distintas circunstancias. Nadie fue convertido por elección propia. Somos más fuertes, invulnerables, más allá de lo que ves y tocas. Podemos hacer muchas cosas Katniss que tú ni te imaginas. Sólo que no podemos decirte todo por tú propia seguridad. Carlisle siempre fue una persona muy compasiva, él siempre vio algo especial en cada humano que convirtió, todos ellos tienen algo en común, pasaron por una situación traumática, algunos podrían haber tenido un futuro prometedor pero sus iguales les negaron esa posibilidad, o una enfermedad, o una pérdida irreparable, o un peligro que no pudieron enfrentar. Carlisle nunca eligió cualquiera para unirse a la familia.

Jasper sigue.

-Nosotros durante los juegos vimos lo mucho que han sufrido, su recorrido y su desempeño en los juegos. Jamás hubo un romance entre tributos real. Y ustedes cambiaron todo. Eran especiales no sólo por eso, si no por lo que lograron hacer.

-Carlisle nos dijo que fue espontaneo. –Dice Edward. –Él estaba como médico forense este año, era quien esperaba los cadáveres de los tributos fallecidos en el aerodeslizador. De todos los tributos, Peeta fue el único que aún vivía al ser subido, a pesar de que su vida pendía de un hilo muy delgado. Él nunca deja morir a sus pacientes si cree que aún hay posibilidades de que se recuperen. Utiliza sus sentidos para detectar cosas que sus colegas ignoran porque ni una maquina detectaría lo mismo que nosotros. Él siempre el ultimo en rendirse cuando algo sale mal en su trabajo, o si sus colegas insisten en intentar volver a la vida de una persona, y sabe que es inútil los detiene. Cuando apareció Peeta frente a él. Lo primero que controló es si estaba muerto, al constatar sus débiles signos vitales, recurrió a masajes cardio respiratorios y electro choches, para mantenerlo vivo lo suficiente para que resistiera la transformación. Él nos dijo que no podía dejarlo morir, tú y tus hijos lo necesitaban, y él no merecía morir. Aún con dudas sobre si funcionaría o no lo hizo. Lo salvó y le otorgó una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Lo dio por muerto y cremó el cuerpo de otra persona en su lugar. Trajo a Peeta a nuestra casa, lo cuidamos durante varios días, viendo como con el paso de las horas y los días, él iba cambiando y la transformación curaba cada una de sus heridas y dolencias lo que confirmaba que Carlisle supo actuar a tiempo. Después despertó en esta nueva vida y desde entonces está con nosotros.

Katniss se queda callada por varios minutos y temo haber hablado de más o asustarla. Pero ella no se ha movido de mi regazo pesar de la confusión e incredulidad.

-¿Qué quiere decir esto? ¿Ustedes y Peeta una que fueron transformados dejaron de ser lo que eran?

-Ya no somos humanos. –Responde Jasper.

Mi prometida me mira de reojo y yo asiento confirmando la respuesta de mi hermano.

-No sé qué pensar. ¿Se dan cuenta que esto es difícil de digerir? He experimentado cosas rarísimas estos meses, pero eso no hace que sea más fácil aceptarlo. ¿No podía salvarlo de otra forma?

-No, Katniss. Peeta estaba a segundos de morir. Las bayas tienen un efecto casi inmediato y no da tiempo para evitar su muerte con los métodos humanos. –Dice Kate.

-Era necesario, Kitten. Carlisle hizo lo que pudo, algo que solo él podía hacer.

-¿Y es algo permanente?

-Me cambiara el color de ojos a dorado con el tiempo, pero en el resto continuaré siendo igual, esto me cambio para siempre, Katniss ¿entiendes?

Mi prometida asiente y sujeta mis manos con más fuerza y apoya su cabeza junto a la mía dejando su cuello descubierto a mi alcance, sin embargo, para evitar verlo, me deshago de una de su mano y subo el cuello del abrigo de Jake para cubrir su piel de la zona por completo. Katniss piensa que lo hago para que no sienta frío y no se queja. Cuando huelo por accidente intento concentrarme en el horrible olor a licántropo y no en el delicioso aroma de su sangre humana, pura y aparentemente exquisita.

-Hay algo importante que te quiero recomendar, Katniss. Sólo si quieres que nos segamos viendo como ahora. Habrá momentos en los que estaré muy distante de ti, y ni siquiera dejaré que me toques o te acerques a mí. Te insistiré en respetar los espacios personales de ambos y huiré en el peor de los casos. También te pediré que te marches. Debes obedecerme ¿sabes?

-No entiendo.

-Soy peligroso para ti. Y no quiero lastimarte. Ahora no tengo problema en estar tan cerca de ti, pero no siempre será así. Lo que deseo que comprendas es que cuando cualquiera de esas cosas pase, no debes creer que hiciste algo mal y eres la culpable. Te estoy protegiendo de mí mismo todo el tiempo, incluso ahora. No te imaginas lo difícil que resulta todo esto para mí.

Katniss me dice triste:

-Estar a mi lado te resulta tan insoportable.

-No en el sentido que crees, pero si, a veces resulta más difícil por razones que no te puedo explicar. Pero te amo con toda mi alma y eso es lo único que debe importarte. Serán unos minutos u horas y volveré a acariciarlos, consentirlos y besarlos. Te lo prometo. Debes tenerme paciencia y hacerme caso cuando te diga algo. También escúchalos a ellos. Ahora que los conoces si ves algo raro buscas la manera de comunicarte con alguno de ellos, si quieres decirme algo también, si me necesitas me enviaras el mensaje de alguna forma. Estaré contigo todas las noches que pueda.

-¿Por qué las noches?

-Las cámaras no captan con nitidez las imágenes en la noche y la gran mayoría deja de funcionar. Siempre nos ponemos capas oscuras para movilizarnos y que no seamos detectados.

-¿No te arriesgas mucho, Peeta? A ser descubierto, me refiero.

-Tal vez. Pero nunca ha pasado nada y si pasara utilizaré la salida más rápida posible y nadie sabrá de mi aparición.

-Si Snow sospechara de ustedes, el presidente los mataría por ser cómplices. –Dice Katniss mirando al resto.

-Quiero ver al Presidente Snow intentándolo. –Ríe Emmett. Es un pequeño chiste privado nuestro. Un ejército de humanos que ignora completamente que el vampirismo es real no podría matarnos. Ha habido miles avances en la ciencia pero ningún experimento raro puede matarnos, salvo que nos matemos entre los de nuestra propia especie. –No pasaría nada, escaparíamos de los confines de Panem sin dejar rastro. No tendrían ni tiempo de atraparnos, mucho menos encarcelarnos.

-Nosotros lo elegimos. Te hemos cuidado todo estos meses. Peeta siempre estuvo preocupándose por ustedes y al tanto de tu situación sentimental, física, psicológica y de tu embarazo. Tenemos acceso a todo tipo de información. Es verdad, Peeta nunca te abandonó. Si bien por muchos meses fuimos Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett y yo los que te cuidamos, siempre lo manteníamos informado a él. Lamento que hayas malinterpretado las cosas en su momento. Realmente si tienes a gente espiando tus movimientos e informando a Snow y no están vestidos como Agentes de Paz como nosotros, están escondidos entre la gente común para que no sospeches.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchas. Y hemos averiguado quienes son. Lamentablemente ninguno de nosotros les ha podido sacar fotos para que estuvieras alerta. Estamos en eso, alertas por si ocurre alguna cosa.

-Yo veo difícil que alguien del Distrito Doce…

-Esas personas no son de aquí originalmente… Están entrenados y los enviaron especialmente para espiarte.

-Como los charlajos. –Murmura. –Pero son sus secuaces humanos.

-Exacto.

A veces olvido sus necesidades humanas. Fui un tonto por no darle de comer apenas despertó.

-Iré por comida. –Dejo a Katniss sentada a mi lado y me levanto a velocidad humana con su mirada confusa sobre mí. Lleva sus manos a su vientre.

-¿Comida? ¿Has cocinado, Peeta?

-Como en los viejos tiempos. –Respondo. Ella sonríe.

También necesito separarme de Katniss un rato.

* * *

Cierro la puerta que separa la cocina del pasillo y abro todas las ventanas. Respirando profundamente, alguien entra segundos después cerrando otra vez.

-¿Qué haces, Alice? –Pregunto pegado a la ventana sin mirar a mi hermana.

-Te ayudaré. Y vine a decirte que lo estás llevando bien y no creo que le hagas daño. Así que, relájate. Pero nos sorprende que tengas tanta resistencia teniéndola tan cerca.

-No es fácil. –Murmuro triste. –Pero tampoco quiero rechazarla y que ella se sienta mal. ¿No la he hecho sufrir lo suficiente ya como para encima no permitir que esté cerca de mí?

-No fue tu culpa. –Intenta tranquilizarme. Yo empiezo a sacar cosas de la heladera última generación y ella algunos panes y cosas dulces.

-Tal vez, sin embargo me ausenté muchos meses, es natural que ella esté pegada a mí durante el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos. Y ahora que sabe que no morí del todo, que no soy un producto de su imaginación… menos lo hará.

-Ella está pensando en la vida que ustedes tendrán juntos. No le importa lo que seas y acepta que no debe hacerte más preguntas de las necesarias. Pero una parte ella no cree en todo esto. Se acostumbrará cuando se dé cuenta que no desaparecerás nunca.

-¿Qué viste, Alice?

-Ya no veo intentos de suicidio si es a lo que te refieres.

Eso me relaja.

-Ahora su postura cambió radicalmente. La veo feliz a sus hijos recién nacidos y tú entrando a la habitación para conocerlos. Aunque ya te he dicho que mis visiones pueden estar sujetas a cambios.

Asiento.

-Me conformo con que quiera vivir por ahora.

-No lo dudes. Ya no tiene razones para acabar con su vida de las formas que planeaba.

-No sé porque le gustan tanto los bollos de queso. –Dice separando algunos para ella y colocándolos en una bandeja. –Yo prefería lo dulce.

-Adora el chocolate caliente ¿cuenta?

-Supongo, pero como bebida. ¿Le vas a preparar ahora?

Asiento.

Agarro un vaso una jarra de medio litro, y leche líquida que previamente caliento y chocolate en barra. En tiempo record como siempre ya está listo. Le serví el chocolate a Katniss en una taza especial alargada con una barra de chocolate a un costado. Y otra extra de cappuccino para Jacob.

-No te muevas como vampiro estando con Katniss.

-No lo haré.

* * *

Llevamos dos bandejas llenas de comida al living y Katniss mira sorprendida la cantidad de comida que traigo. Tal vez pensaba que traería más debido a la cantidad de personas que hay dentro de la cabaña.

-A esto le llaman submarino es como la leche chocolatada pero tiene espuma y barritas de chocolate amargo. Te va a gustar.

-Gracias. –Murmura y me da un beso corto.

Agarra la taza y la segunda barra de chocolate que le coloqué por si acaso se le antojaba y se come la mitad un bocado antes de poner lo restante en la taza y la coloca dentro junto a la otra. Escoge un bollo de queso y empieza a devorarlo mientras revuelve la taza con una cuchara.

-¿No sería mejor que te sentaras en la mesa?

Voltea la mirada hacia atrás y acepta. El embarazo resulta terriblemente incomodo para ella. Katniss se sienta en un costado de la larga mesa para diez personas de cara a los Cullen y Denali. Y yo deposito las bandejas allí y le digo a Jacob que si quiere venga por su café.

Él solo toma su taza y se sienta en un sillón.

-¿Ustedes no van a comer?

-No, sólo tú y Jacob. –Respondo.

-¿Por qué? –Al ver que nadie responde, ella continua –Oh, ya entiendo. Será otra pregunta sin respuesta.

-Lo siento. –Me disculpo.

-Olvídalo, me dijiste que hay cosas que no debo saber por mi propia seguridad y la de mis hijos. –Imita mi tono de voz y empieza a tomar su submarino.

-¿Estás molesta?

-No, es que… me frustra no poder saber todo sobre ti. No hubo secretos antes de los juegos en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Y ahora todo es tan incompresible y carente de toda lógica, al menos en relación a mis creencias sobre el mundo.

-Lo lamento de verdad. Me gustaría decirte todo, pero no puedo.

-Lo entendí. Al menos estás vivo y en buenas manos, se nota que ellos te quieren. Y pronto yo… aceptaré tu nueva situación y los horarios y tiempos que me dediques aunque sean escasos. Me conformo con unos minutos que nos veamos en persona por día, acompañado por cartas, mensajes y llamadas el resto del tiempo. Tal vez podrían conseguir unos teléfonos imposibles de rastrear y en el cual las comunicaciones no sean interceptadas. He oído a Beetee Latier hablarle de eso a Haymitch Abernathy y Finnick Odair durante el Tour de la Victoria. Parece que es un invento que lleva pocos en puesto en práctica de forma secreta. Pero no tengo ni idea como son, ni de su funcionamiento. ¿No sería una buena alternativa para que estemos en contacto?

-Cuándo empezaron a comerciarse de forma ilegal toda la familia los compró. –Dice Emmett. –De hecho, tenemos uno para ti, lo necesitarás de ahora en más. Me sorprende que sepas de su existencia.

-Escuché por casualidad una conversación. No estaba invitada a la misma. Hablaban de la rebelión y escuché un par de cosas. Yo seguía deprimida, no les presté mucha atención y no la enganché al inició por lo que tampoco entendí de que hablaban en su totalidad. Por momentos parecía que hablaban en clave.

-¿Y nunca le preguntaste a nuestro mentor sobre eso?

Niega con la cabeza.

-Estaba deprimida, Peeta. No salgo de mi casa casi nunca y a veces hasta siento que él también te extraña, eras su preferido ya lo sabes. Y resulta muy doloroso estar con Haymitch teniendo en cuenta lo que creí que pasó ese día. Siempre que puedo lo evito. Mi madre y Prim van a hacerle compañía y poner en orden su casa con ayuda de Hazelle cada semana, y al menos encargarse de que coma. Pero yo… no puedo pisar esa casa sin sentirme culpable y afligida. Cuando lo veo es porque él viene a visitarme para asegurarse que sigo viva supongo.

-¿Qué sucede ahora que sabes la verdad? ¿Podrán curar las heridas que causó nuestra separación obligada?

Contengo la respiración y acaricio sus mejillas.

-No del todo. –Es sincera, no hay duda por la mirada torturada que me dedica.

-¿Podrás mirar a Haymitch a los ojos e intentar acercarte a él?

-¿Por qué quieres eso?

-Necesitas confiar en alguien.

Ella no comenta nada.

-Necesitas confiar en tu vecino, nuestro mentor que hizo todo lo posible por salvarnos. Ese hombre que la mayor parte del se emborracha, se comporta irónico y burlón, también se preocupa por ti y los bebés. Y si tú le preguntaras que hacer para proteger a nuestros hijos o sobre la rebelión te lo diría.

-Sólo que cuando nuestros hijos nazcan ya estaremos en otro lugar en el que no nos encuentren ¿verdad? No quiero a mis bebés al alcance de Snow.

-Ese es el plan, pero mientras tanto busca protección en Haymitch también. Y te juro que Snow no podrá fijar su envenenada vista en ellos ni por un segundo.

-¿Cómo?

-Tenemos meses para planearlo.

Ambos sonreímos.

-Sigue comiendo lo que quieras. No pienses en el futuro todavía.

Beso su frente antes de alejarme y sentarme frente a ella para controlar que coma bien y acompañarla.


	20. CAPÍTULO 13: DISTRITO 12

**Disclaimers:** **Todos los personajes les pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y Stephenie Meyer. Este universo alterno es una combinación de los que se presentan en todos los libros.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13: DISTRITO 12**

 **POV PEETA**

A pesar de la insistencia de mis hermanos preferí ir a ver la llegada de Katniss al Doce en mi habitación. Con la vista del bosque y las montañas del Capitolio. Sentado en el suelo mirando fijamente el televisor con nerviosismo. Veré a Katniss en minutos. Los conductores son unos idiotas y no me preocupo por escuchar las tonterías que sueltan en broma. Me pregunto si la televisión en los tiempos de mis compañeros vampiros hace unos siglos era tan mala o si la gente se volvió tan superficial y estúpida con el tiempo. Debería ver esos casetes, DVD's y películas antiguas que tienen para sacarme la duda. Creo que me serviría para entender muchas cosas sobre cómo era el mundo antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Todo aquel material del pasado que el Capitolio no nos muestra, según los Cullen, no les conviene que sepan que antes pudo existir un mundo mejor al que ellos impusieron. Pero no es algo que importe ahora.

Katniss aparecerá frente a mí pronto. Nos separan miles de kilómetros pero al menos podré verla. Si ella supiera que sobreviví… pero no es una buena opción actualmente.

Mi IPhone suena, y yo contesto. Veo que es un mensaje de Carlisle.

"Katniss no está bien. Está muy decaída y prácticamente la tuvieron que obligar para que comiera. Lo bueno, es que después de la charla que tuvimos dijo que intentaría ser fuerte por ti y sus hijos. Pero dijo que te necesita y te ama."

"A veces me gustaría decirle la verdad."

Respondo de inmediato sintiéndome mal de inmediato. Después agrego:

"Sé que no debo… pero no sé cuánto tiempo ella pueda soportar."

"Lo comprendo y ya sabes la respuesta. Puedes seguir comunicándote con ella por medio de cartas. Ya le escondí la tuya entre sus cosas y tengo en mi poder la que le escribiste antes de entrar en la arena como me pediste. Creo que eso la ayudará a soportar la distancia y el dolor de creerte perdido."

"¿Más cartas? ¿Cómo si estuviera muerto?"

"Por ahora es lo mejor. Cuando todo se calme podrás hacer lo que creas conveniente."

"Gracias. Cuídala mucho por mí. Y si se vuelve a poner triste dile que hablaste conmigo durante las revisiones medicas previas a los Juegos del Hambre y que yo también la amaba… con toda mi alma."

Estaba pensando, "más que a mi vida"… pero eso le recordaría que yo no estoy vivo. Lo cual es verdad en cierto punto, aunque no del todo. Y el alma es único eterno de las personas. Mi alma es tan eterna como el amor que siento por ella. Con mi muerte humana comprendí aún más lo corta que puede ser la vida. Solo los vampiros tenemos la desgracia o ventaja de vivir eternamente, según el punto de vista de cada uno.

Alice es positiva respecto a su naturaleza. Carlisle aceptó su destino y encaminó su camino para hacer el bien. Edward estoy seguro que antes de Bella hubiera dicho que odiaba su condición. Rosalie daría lo que fuera por volver a ser humana… y tener hijos. Ella fue la primera en traerme ropita de bebé y zapatitos hace cuatro días. Ella quería distraerme y recordarme que aún tenía motivos para luchar. Mis hijos. La maternidad es un sueño que para ella quedó truncado por culpa de unos psicópatas, entre ellos su prometido. Esme y Emmett tuvieron la fortuna de encontrar a sus almas gemelas lo que hizo más fácil su adaptación y aceptación sobre sí mismos. Jasper aprendió a vivir como vampiro, pero su experiencia como tal en un inicio fue horrible hasta que se encontró con Alice. Y Bella es la única del clan que decidió por propia voluntad ser convertida.

"Lo haré. No dejaré que nadie le haga daño mientras yo esté aquí. Y en cuanto pueda iré a ver a tu familia y les entregaré el paquete que me diste."

"Muchas gracias por eso."

En el paquete hay unos presentes para mi familia y unas cartas para cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia. Nunca más volverán a verme, no puedo dejar que ellos mueran por mi culpa.

Promete. Dejándome más tranquilo. Katniss está en buenas manos.

-En otras noticias, el Distrito Doce ha preparado un gran recibimiento para la reciente vencedora. No han habido vencedores desde Haymitch Abernathy y está es una razon para festejar.

Festejar… es irónico. Ni yo estoy festejando tanto.

-Muchos habitantes del distrito han preparado regalos para Katniss Everdeen con motivo de su reciente embarazo y como muestra de apoyo por la pérdida de su prometido, Peeta Mellark.

Eso me sorprende, el distrito es el más pobre de todos y aún así le van a regalar cosas a una vencedora. Sin embargo, también me parece un lindo gesto hacia ella, ella siempre creyó que era ignorada por todos, cuando en realidad la admiraban por su valentía. Ahora no queda nada de esa Katniss, por mi culpa.

Vuelvo a sentir el peor hombre del mundo por abandonar a Katniss ahora. ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? La mataré en cuanto me acerque a ella. Estoy acorralado, mi propia condición me tiene atrapado.

La televisión nacional, pasa nuevamente mi muerte. Y yo pongo los ojos en blanco, como si realmente existiera alguien que no la hubiera visto ya, cada año nos obligan a verlo, simplemente haciendo que la pantalla de cada casa se prenda sola de la nada, o yendo a ver momentos claves en la plaza, todos juntos. La gente del Capitolio es demasiado morbosa y adora ver como mueren las personas. Es enfermizo. Hasta yo me veo obligado a apartar la mirada, cada vez que muestran como ha muertos los demás tributos con los que compartí la arena y los entrenamientos, sobre todo cuando me veo a mí mismo matando a algunos.

Soy un asesino y la culpa de haber acabado con sus vidas jamás me abandonará. Y si antes fui capaz de asesinar, ahora soy mil veces peor. Existen momentos en los que solamente pienso en sangre y en cuando será mi próxima caza, son esos momentos en los que pido que me lleven a cazar, o vienen por su cuenta, para ofrecerme salir al notar que estoy ansioso y empiezo a caminar por todos lados.

 _Los primeros días después de mi primera caza, busqué comida en la heladera y la comí, me negué aceptar yo había cambiado tanto. Carlisle y Esme se quedaron viéndome por ratos sin decir nada, hasta que comí dos veces más de lo que yo comía en un día normalmente y bebí varios jugos, agua, gaseosa y por primera vez en mi vida bebidas alcohólicas. No hubo cambio, no me sentí saciado, ni al borde de vomitar, tampoco ebrio y lo más delicioso que probé y que me genero cierto placer gastronómico fue carne cruda de algún animal que descongele en el microondas y del que todavía quedaban restos de sangre. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que era inútil luchar contra mi mismo. Ya no era humano, nunca volvería a ser el mismo._

 _Esme y Carlisle volvieron a entrar en la cocina para saber cómo estaba, cuando el experimento de humanidad llegó a su fin._

 _-¿Siempre será así? –pregunté dándome por vencido._

 _-¿Qué deseas que te digamos, Peeta? –preguntó Carlisle. –Eres un vampiro, cuanto antes lo aceptes será mejor para ti. Te lo dice alguien que pasó años sufriendo por eso… completamente solo y sin nadie con quien pudiera contar._

 _-Tienes razón. Lo siento. Perdón por derrochar la comida, podrían haberla donado a alguien que si pudiera comer, o haberla utilizado para agasajar a un humano._

 _Remarqué la última palabra con nostalgia en mi voz._

 _-No te preocupes, Peeta. Forma parte de una de las etapas del duelo normales en un vampiro recién convertido, no eres el primero en hacer algo así._

 _-Tampoco eres el primero en hacerlo en esta familia –agrega Esme. –Casi todos pasamos por esto._

 _Esme y Carlisle ponen una de sus manos sobre las mías._

 _-Esto es importante ¿te enseñó algo esta experiencia?_

 _-La comida humana no me genera nada, excepto rechazo. Tiene un gusto raro ahora. No hubo cambios físicos, y no me sacia. El alcohol no me emborrachó, sigo igual de sobrio. Y la sed continua torturándome, la garganta parece estar quemándose por dentro aun habiendo bebido más de dos litros de distintas bebidas. Quiero beber sangre, concluí que es lo único que me hará sentir bien. Nunca más volveré a intentar esto nuevamente, es inútil. Soy un vampiro, no debería intentar ser algo que no soy._

 _-Ya superaste parte de la prueba. Pero parece que te contuviste todo este tiempo, tus ojos empezaron a oscurecer en el último día. ¿Cuándo empezó la sequedad y quemazón en la garganta?_

 _-Dos días._

 _-Entonces por tres días estuviste bien. Escucha Peeta, hasta que la situación cambie, cazaras tres veces a la semana, seguramente pasados los dos meses, ya podremos alargar un poco la diferencia de días entre caza y caza, reducirla a dos veces semanales o una. Tu cuerpo se irá acostumbrando poco a poco y que aprendas a controlarte favorecerá a que debas alimentarte de forma más esporádica. Otra señal de que es hora de alimentarte es cuando tus ojos empiezan a oscurecerse, y no debes permitir llegar al punto se vuelvan negros, cuanta menos sed tengas más alerta estarás durante tus cazas, y tu mente podrá dominar más fácilmente tus instintos en caso de que aparezca un humano cerca de la zona._

 _-Entendido. No volveré a cometer el mismo error._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Carlisle se puso de pie._

 _-¿Esta vez me acompañaras tú?_

 _-Esme y yo._

 _-¿Y quién se quedará en la casa?_

 _-Nadie se mete aquí nunca, a ningún habitante del Capitolio le agrada esta zona, dicen que es muy peligrosa y no ponen ni un pie aquí, por eso elegimos esta mansión, estábamos más seguros. De todas formas, le acabo de enviar mensajes a todos avisándoles que no vamos a estar por unas horas, para que no se preocupen. Bella y Edward van a volver muy pronto de la escuela –comentó Esme mientras Carlisle salió de la cocina._

 _Vi la hora de mi reloj y me di cuenta que eran las cinco de la tarde. Ellos siempre llegaban a las seis o antes sin falta. El Capitolio no es un lugar del que ellos disfruten, razon por la que prefieren estar en casa tranquilos, sin maquillaje, ni ropa rara, fingiendo ser como el resto y sin que los habitantes del Capitolio los molesten, aunque a veces se van a ver a los Denali después de la escuela, o trabajan pero siempre avisan si cambian de planes o destino._

 _-En ese caso, vámonos ya._

 _Carlisle volvió con tres chaquetas con capucha en diferentes tonalidades. La negra me la dio a mí, lanzándomela unos metros lejos. La atrapé de inmediato y me la coloqué._

 _-Tus reflejos han mejorado radicalmente._

 _-Me hubieran ayudado en la arena._

 _-Sobre todo cuando Cato te cortó la pierna. Creo que no te mencioné que tal como estaba ibas a perderla._

 _-No lo mencionaste, pero lo llegué a pensar. ¿Tu ponzoña la salvó?_

 _-No todas sus propiedades son negativas, regenera tejidos, detiene hemorragias, cura enfermedades, salva vidas cuando algo parece irreversible. La desventaja radica en que cualquiera que sea mordido sin llegar a drenar su sangre por completo, se convierte en vampiro, según quien sea la persona puede acabar siendo una bendición, o una maldición._

 _A mí me pareció un precio muy bajo el que pagué, si siendo vampiro lograba cuidar de Katniss como siempre hice._

 _-Agregaré eso a la lista de cosas que hiciste por mí._

 _-¿Cosas buenas?_

 _-Definitivamente -la lista de cosas malas las reservo para otros, como Snow. -¿Les puedo hacer preguntas cuando regresemos? Hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendo y me gustaría que me explicarán._

 _No he podido preguntarle muchas cosas a Carlisle porque no las había pensado hasta ese momento. Estaba muy ocupado negándome a mí mismo mi propia naturaleza. Por otro lado, pensé que me sería más fácil concentrarme en lo me dijeran si no tenia deseos de alimentarme._

 _Ambos me sonrieron al notarme más abierto por primera vez._

 _-Claro que sí, y si quieres te daré unos libros que podrían ayudarte a entender mejor todo._

 _-¿Hay libros reales sobre nosotros?_

 _-Por supuesto, solo que pocos tienen acceso a ellos, está prohibido que lo vean los humanos por razones evidentes. Pero pienso que podrían orientarte mejor a ti en las circunstancias actuales._

 _Fue bueno saber que podía contar con ese material._

 _Esme tomó mi mano obligándome a seguirla mientras salimos de la casa._

 _-Debe ser muy duro para ti ahora, pero ya verás como todo mejorará con el paso de las semanas y meses._

 _-¿De verdad?_

 _-Sí, solo debes acostumbrarte._

 _-¿Acostumbrarme a que mi mundo no es el mismo y que nunca podré ver a las personas que amo nuevamente?_

 _-Nadie te obligará a alejarte de Katniss, ella está contigo en las visiones de Alice, los destinos de ambos están ligados –me contestó._

 _Me tranquilizó escuchar eso._

 _-¿Y qué hay de mi familia biológica, la que me crío? Mi padre y mis hermanos deben estar sufriendo mucho._

 _No mencioné a mi madre porque realmente nunca tuvimos una relación de madre e hijo, y no creí que ella me echara de menos._

 _-Podrás cuidarlos a la distancia, pero no querrás exponerlos, razón por la que preferirás que tengan una vida normal ¿no?_

 _-Por supuesto que quiero eso, sólo que me siento mal por hacerlos sufrir._

 _-Lo superarán y aprenderán a vivir con el dolor de haberte perdido –afirma Carlisle. –Es mejor así._

 _-¿Cómo convenciste a todos de que yo estaba muerto?_

 _-Te lo diré después con más detalles, pero tuve que romper varias reglas del procedimiento normal. Por suerte nadie sospechó nada, todos saben que las bayas matan casi al instante y que es imposible que tú sobrevivieras al veneno._

 _-Entiendo, supongo que no todos cuentan con la suerte de entrar vivos al aerodeslizador, y que un vampiro esté esperándolos para salvarte, cuando te faltan pocos segundos para morir. Gracias –le dije. –No quería morir._

 _-Lo sé, aún tienes mucho por vivir._

 _-Eso espero._

 _Terminé diciendo, cuando nos adentramos al bosque, permitiendo que ellos me guiaran hacia lugares desconocidos, pero me sentí bien caminando entre arboles y vegetación y ramas sobresaliendo por todos lados. Estar aquí, me hacía sentir más cerca de Katniss, el bosque era su lugar en el mundo y ahora se había convertido en el mío por los recuerdos que tenía con Katniss, y porque como ella le pasaba, el bosque se convirtió en mi fuente de alimento. Mi cuerpo se puso alerta de forma inmediata, mi garganta ardió cada vez más ante la anticipación y supe lo que pasaría a continuación apenas encontrara la más apetecible presa. Sin embargo, mi modo de caza era completamente diferente al de Katniss. Siguiendo las órdenes de Carlisle y Esme traté de ser paciente hasta que ellos me indicarán que el lugar era seguro._

…

Y ahí está, puedo ver su cabeza en la ventanilla del tren, dejo de cambiar canales para concentrarme en esa imagen, ignorando todo lo que dicen los comentaristas. Es lo que siempre quise desde que me presenté voluntario en la cosecha, que ella se salvará y llegara viva al distrito aunque fuera sin mí. La pude salvar y me siento orgulloso de eso. Pero nunca pensé que yo pudiera presenciar este momento desde una pantalla a miles de kilómetros de distancia y convertido en vampiro. Si me lo hubiera advertido, hubiera contestado a esa persona que estaba loca y que eso era imposible.

Me recuesto en la cama y subo el volumen.

 _ **Por favor, Katniss, sé fuerte. No soportaría verte llorar.**_

Trato de ver más allá, quien está detrás de Katniss pero no se ve muy bien. La gente está eufórica. Madge está al lado de la familia de Katniss, Prim y Gwen. Mi amiga las toma de las manos. Madge, también la extrañaré, siempre fue amiga de Katniss y de mí. Incluso los pequeños acercamientos que tuve con Katniss fueron muchas veces gracias a ella. Espero que ella cuide de Katniss mientras yo siga atrapado en el Capitolio. Confío en que estará para ella incondicionalmente, consolándola y ayudándola a cuidar de mis bebés durante el embarazo. Katniss no tiene ninguna amiga más, siempre fue muy selectiva con las personas que se relacionaba. Yo y Madge fuimos las únicas personas que ella realmente eligió sin presión para compartir parte de su tiempo.

Por alguna razon también metieron a la familia Hawthorne entre ellos, escaneo entre ellos y veo a Gale malhumorado como siempre, demostrando cuanto odia al mundo, y que desearía estar en cualquier lugar menos ese. No puedo evitar gruñir ante su presencia. No confío en él, agredió a Katniss cuando supo de nuestro noviazgo y a mí me golpeó diciendo que me estaba aprovechando de su inexperiencia y que como todo comerciante, la lanzaría a la basura cuando encontrara a una chica más rica, un mejor partido. Los dos peleamos y desde entonces Katniss ya no quiso verlo, por lo enojada que estaba con él.

 _¿Qué hace él ahí? ¿Y los demás? Ni siquiera son de la familia._

Oh, claro. Deben continuar la farsa de la tía y los primos. Casi había olvidado lo que Emmett me comentó sobre las entrevistas de las últimas ocho familias de finalistas. Cuando las cámaras se vayan todo volverá a la normalidad.

 _ **Te vigilaré de cerca, Gale. Si le haces cualquier cosa a Katniss, o mis hijos, podría matarte, una muerte más no significa nada si se trata de proteger a Katniss como lo hice ese día.**_

¿Cómo reaccionará ahora que sabe que ella está embarazada de mí? Según él yo morí, ¿acaso intentará separarme de mi prometida? ¿Intentará aprovecharse de su tristeza y debilidad actual? Él es muy capaz de eso, está claro que está obsesionado con ella, porque no parece tolerar el rechazo y es demasiado orgulloso. Y a lo largo de los años lo vi con muchas mujeres, incluso compañeras mías. Pero jamás pudo ganar la atención de Katniss a ese nivel, de hecho, ella ignora ese detalle. Katniss es tan inocente que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor cuando se trata de temas sentimentales. Recuerdo su sorpresa cuando le dije que estaba enamorado de ella, se sentía hasta avergonzada.

 _ **¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! Jamás me robará a mi familia, ni la lastimará.**_

 _ **No creas que te libraras de mí tan fácilmente, Gale. Sigo aquí, aunque no me veas.**_

¿Qué se supone que estoy diciendo? ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan drástico? ¿Estoy celoso porque él sigue siendo humano y puede estar cerca de ella, mientras yo no? ¿O es que temo por la seguridad de mi prometida y mis hijos?

No, él casi golpeó a Katniss ese día, pero yo me interpuse. Por supuesto que temo que el reaccione agresivamente nuevamente. Gale no es un hombre de fiar. Si la situación hubiera sido inversa, yo me hubiera sentido triste, pero lo hubiera aceptado son maltratar a nadie, ni acusar de cosas falsas y prejuicios. La reacción de Gale, no me gustó para nada. Y desde entonces nunca me sentí completamente tranquilo sabiendo que Katniss iba al bosque a cazar sola, trataba de acompañarla, pero cuando no podía le pedía que pasara a verme de regreso a la panadería para saber que llegó bien y de paso acompañarla a su casa para pasar algo de tiempo extra con ella.

Decido olvidar mi desconfianza hacia Gale, porque ahora él no importa. Ya pensaré en eso después.

Desde el programa mandan a un corte y yo exclamo una queja en voz alta.

¿Cuánto tiempo más van seguir privándome de verla?

Tal vez sea mejor que baje, puedo escuchar al resto en el living de la planta baja, algunos hablando, otros no, pero todos están viendo la televisión.

Apago el televisor, y bajo las escaleras corriendo, para llegar más rápido.

-Hey, Peeta. Sabía que vendrías –comenta Alice a modo de saludo.

-Es imposible sorprenderte ¿no?

-Ya sabes la respuesta. Ven con nosotros.

Jasper quita unos almohadones de su lado y me indica que me siente. Quedando entre medio de Jasper y Bella.

No me siento con ánimos de hablar mucho, asi que fijo mi mirada en mi pantalla es mucho más grande que la del la habitación, lo que me permite ver una imagen más amplia de todo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunta Bella mirándome preocupada.

-Regular. Katniss está viva como siempre quise.

-Pero…

-Si ella sufre, no puedo ser feliz.

-Míralo como una etapa, va a pasar el tiempo y podrán estar juntos.

-Lo sé.

No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudar al sufrimiento que Katniss sentirá durante meses.

Cierro los ojos tratando de imaginarme ese momento, pero parece tan lejano ahora mismo. Aferro mis manos a un almohadón, posiblemente es de las pocas cosas que no puedo romper de esta casa

Jasper me ayuda a serenar mis emociones y finalmente abro los ojos.

El sello del Capitolio vuelve a aparecer y yo me pongo más alerta. No estoy preparado para lo que veo a continuación. Esa que está ahí no es la chica de la que enamoré, es una versión aún peor de la chica que perdió a su padre en las minas y estaba dejándose morir de hambre para alimentar a su hermana menor. Mi "muerte" termino de romperla por completo.

-Parece que Snow no rompió la estrategia, el maquillaje hubiera solucionado su aspecto considerablemente y no la haría lucir tan… destruida –comenta Rosalie –podrían haber disimulado su estado de ánimo un poco y como un extra pedirle que fingiera felicidad.

El gobierno lanza a la población una amenaza de forma indirecta, esperaba que para esta fecha eso cambiara, pero veo que no fue así. Seguro ordenaron al equipo de preparación que no la arreglaran demasiado y maquillaran de tal forma que Katniss pareciera más frágil e inocente. Por supuesto que no les conviene presentar a una luchadora Chica en Llamas cuando los distritos se están empezando a rebelar.

-Katniss no sabe fingir, Rose. Al menos no por mucho tiempo. Y que se lo pidan en este momento tan difícil, sería inútil. Pero, eso no significa que no tengas razon en lo demás.

Espero tener la oportunidad de acabar con Snow y ver su castillo de cristal derrumbarse a pedazos. Matarlo sería tan fácil para mí, pero eso no solucionaría el problema de raíz, vendría alguien igual, o peor a reemplazarlo. Debo encontrar un modo mejor para cumplir mis objetivos, sin poner en riesgo la vida de mis familiares y amigos.

Katniss esquiva a los Agentes de Paz que quieren ayudarla a bajar, Haymitch baja primero y le tiende la mano, mientras Cinna la sostiene por la espalda. Ella los mira a ambos como si fuera en las únicas personas en las que confiara.

Los gritos son ensordecedores para ella, y se refugia en Cinna para continuar caminando, quien sigue rodeando su espalda con su brazo. A Katniss nunca le gusto llamar la atención, siempre sintió incomoda. Pero su manera de reaccionar es diferente ahora. Casi podría decir que siente miedo y desconfianza.

La imagen me resulta muy familiar, Annie Cresta actuó igual al llegar al distrito, desde entonces el popular rumor de que está loca por ver la muerte tan de cerca sigue vigente. ¿Entonces Snow quiere que todos crean lo mismo de Katniss? ¿Qué se volvió loca por ver a su prometido morir? Muy conveniente, una chica loca, jamás podría liderar una rebelión, ni incentivarla a otras personas a rebelarse contra el Capitolio.

 _ **Katniss… si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por ti.**_

Cinna y Haymitch la acompañan hasta donde está su familia, negándoles a dar notas a los periodistas apostados entre el público, no se escucha que dicen pero les hacen gestos y les piden amablemente que se alejen.

Me siento destrozado, y aun así me obligo a mantener la mirada en la pantalla, por puro masoquismo. Me duele tanto verla así, cuando quiero acordar la madre sale corriendo en dirección a Katniss y la abraza. Cinna y Haymitch se apartan y veo a Katniss devolviéndole el abrazo a su madre, el llanto que ambas estuvieron conteniendo sale a flote. Prim llorando se une y abraza a ambas, ahora la familia está unida como deseé.

-Creo que la relación de todas mejorará –comenta Alice. –Nos dijiste que no era muy cercana a la madre ¿verdad?

-Siempre le guardo cierto rencor, por hundirse en la depresión cuando murió el padre y no ayudarlas o preocuparse por ellas. Pero supongo que ahora Katniss la va entender y la perdonará, porque cree estar pasando por lo mismo. ¿Crees que su madre esté enojada por el embarazo?

-Lo dudo, solo sé que su madre la apoyará y aceptará a sus nietos. Katniss estará bien cuidada por su familia.

-¿Lo viste?

-Pequeños fragmentos. El que me preocupa es Gale, su amigo ¿no? aunque sigue siendo un mal menor en comparación con todos los demás.

-¿Por qué él?

-Me dio una mala impresión desde la primera vez que lo mostraron en las primeras entrevistas. Además, puede convertirse en un peligro para Katniss –si Alice dice eso es porque presintió algo. –Debemos mantenerlo vigilado. Y por lo que me dijiste a tu madre también, la odia a Katniss. Ya sabes, es peligroso que una mujer pase por mucho estrés durante el embarazo, y creo que ya tiene suficiente con tu supuesta muerte.

Suspiro preocupado. Mis suposiciones sobre Gale no parecen muy equivocadas y es obvio que mi madre si puede hundir al amor de mi vida estará satisfecha. Ya me la imagino diciendo que nuestros hijos son una maldición, una obra del demonio, porque según ella Katniss lo es.

Me pregunto si cambiaría de opinión al saber que yo me convertí en un vampiro que puede matar animales, o personas solamente para saciar su sed sangre. Posiblemente me tendría miedo y me odiaría más de lo que hacía cuando era humano.

-No debes preocuparte Peeta, pensaremos en algo –trata de tranquilizarme Edward, quien está al lado de Bella jugando con los mechones del largo cabello de Bella. –Por ahora, las dos semanas siguientes las pasara con Carlisle. Cuando él regrese prepararemos un plan para que Katniss esté protegida, no sabemos cuándo puede atacar Snow.

Asiento, confiando en que juntos podremos encontrar una solución.

-No van a obligarla a hablar ¿verdad? –la voz de Emmett hace que nos centremos en lo que pasa en la televisión. –¡No respetan a nadie!

Unos periodistas se lanzan hacia donde está Katniss con su familia y Madge.

Madge al ver esto abandona el abrazo que le estaba dando a Katniss y la protege de las cámaras.

-Lo lamento, pero Katniss Everdeen no podrá dar ninguna nota en su estado. Espero que puedan entender que esta situación es muy difícil para la reciente vencedora y necesita la compañía de su familia y amigos.

-¿Y usted quien es. señorita?

-Madge Undersee. La mejor amiga de Katniss Everdeen y del difunto Peeta Mellark, e hija del Alcalde del Distrito Doce.

Al escuchar que es hija de la mayor autoridad del Distrito, no les queda otra opción que ceder.

-En ese caso, si ustedes tres eran tan cercanos ¿Nos podría hablar de ambos?

Madge se pone pálida y mira a su amiga, quien le da permiso para hablar con un gesto de mano, porque no quiere decir ni una palabra, Prim toma la mano de su hermana mayor y la aleja de allí para que no la graben y sigan exponiendo su tristeza. Sin embargo las cámaras están por todos lados y cuando un Agente de Paz trae una silla para que Katniss se siente, la empiezan a mostrar en la pantalla nuevamente, pero Katniss muy lejos, perdida en sus pensamientos, tocando el anillo de compromiso que le di en la arena sin parar, solo detiene esa actividad para beber el agua que un segundo Agente de Paz le ofrece. La bebe casi toda.

Katniss sigue temblando aún sentada y no logra mantener el equilibrio. Katniss cierra sus ojos y los abre varias veces como si luchara por mantenerlos abiertos. El vaso cae de su mano directo al suelo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto preocupado.

-Otra crisis –responde Jasper. –O tal vez, ¿le habrán puesto algo al agua?

Justo cuando empiezo a considerar esa posibilidad, Prim está golpeando suavemente las mejillas de su hermana aparentemente gritándole para que reaccione. Pero Katniss cae desmayada en los brazos de su madre, que llama a médicos del Capitolio para que vengan a socorrerla

-Katniss… -casi grito.

-Eso no es un desmayo normal, la sedaron sin que ella lo sospechara –comenta Esme.

Nuevamente me vuelvo a sentir deprimido y preocupado por no poder hacer nada, ahora tendremos que esperar las noticias de los canales o la llamada de Carlisle.

Todo se revoluciona cuando ven a Katniss desmayada, los periodistas hacen comentarios al respecto, tratando de infundir tranquilidad en los televidentes y que informaran sobre cualquier progreso en el estado de la vencedora. La suben a una camilla y la meten en una camioneta de servicio médico, acompañada por Cinna.

-¿Dónde la llevan?

-No te preocupes, Peeta. Carlisle debe estar dentro atendiéndola.

Los Cullen siempre tratan de no ser objeto de atención para los medios de comunicación del Capitolio, mantienen un perfil bajo, casi anónimo para salvaguardar su seguridad. Carlisle debió esquivar las cámaras para que no lo captaran y poder meterse discretamente a la camioneta.

Las Everdeen y Madge son entrevistadas, pero ya no estoy prestando atención a nada, mi mente está muy lejos, pensando en esa camioneta desapareció con Katniss dentro.

Pienso que tal vez sea mejor que la hayan sedado, o se haya desmayado, para alejarse de esa locura que estaba desarrollando a su alrededor, pero eso no calma el dolor que siento.

Esta vez no cometeré el mismo error de la vez pasada, esta vez esperaré a que Carlisle me llame cuando pueda.

Espero que se recupere pronto.


End file.
